Fantasie Improptu
by rukii nightray
Summary: Di dalam kegelapan ini. Dengarkanlah hembusan nafasku. Kemudian genggamlah tanganku. Sehingga aku bisa menuntunmu menuju cahaya itu. Update Last: Nocturnes Op.10 xIchiRukix
1. Nocturne Op 1

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 1~

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya.

Dan jika aku pernah membutuhkan seseorang untuk menuntunku.

Siapa yang akan melindungi dan menjagaku?

...

Cahaya bulan hanya akan melindungiku.

Tetapi sekarang, aku pikir kita akan sama-sama dilindungi olehnya.

...

Kau tahu, cahaya ini tidak akan pernah mati.

Ia akan terkunci di dalam mimpiku, tertidur selamanya...

...

Suasana di Karakura High School sudah terlihat tenang. Terlepas dari semua kegiatan para siswa dan siswinya yang begitu sibuk. Hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa kegiatan saja. Yaitu mereka yang masih mempunyai tanggung jawab atau mungkin terikat dengan sebuah konsekuensi yang terpaksa mereka terima karena mengikuti sebuah klub ekstrakulikuler yang mengharuskan mereka latihan hingga sore hari.

Tapi bagi Ichigo, alasan dia masih berada di sekolah hingga kini bukanlah karena tanggung jawab atau konsekuensi semacam itu. Tapi semua itu dikarenakan karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang diakibatkan dari sel-sel di otaknya yang sudah lelah dan menuntut untuk diistirahatkan. Dia tertidur pada jam pelajaran terakhir dan baru bangun pada saat langit di atas kota Karakura berwarna keemasan. Bukannya teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak peduli sehingga tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Hanya saja saat itu, mungkin sel-sel di otak Ichigo terkunci dan tidak bisa menerima perintah apapun dan dari siapapun. Tapi setidaknya, hal ini sangat efektif membuat pikiran Ichigo menjadi segar kembali setelah pelajaran kimia dari Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Ichigo berjalan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Melewati beberapa ruang kelas sambil sesekali menengok ke dalamnya, berharap siapa tahu masih ada orang disana sehingga ia tidak menjadi orang terakhir yang berada di sekolah itu. Tapi sayangnya, harapannya itu tidak terpenuhi.

Ichigo pun berjalan melalui lorong barat. Di lorong itu terdapat beberapa ruangan yang bukan ruang kelas. Di antaranya, ruang kesehatan, ruang musik, ruang PKK dan sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup besar sehingga memberi kenyamanan bagi seorang kutu buku untuk menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalamnya.

Terdengar sayup suara dentingan piano saat Ichigo melewati ruang kesehatan. Seperti seseorang sedang menekan tuts piano tersebut bergantian sesuai dengan nada solmisasi. Berirama dan spontan. Tentu saja suara piano itu asalnya bukan dari sana. Tapi, ruang musik disebelahnya. Karena penasaran Ichigo pun mendekati ruang musik itu dengan perlahan, ia ingin tahu siapa murid yang pada jam seperti ini masih berani berada di sekolah dan bermain-main dengan sebuah piano antik.

Suara dentingan itu berhenti saat Ichigo menempelkan punggungnya dan bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu ruang musik itu. Ia terdiam dan napasnya tertahan. Sesaat ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah ketahuan. Tapi setelah itu, Ichigo seperti mendengar suara seorang gadis yang lembut. Ia mengeluarkan suara teriakan kecil seperti sedang mengambil aba-aba.

Dan sedetik setelah itu. Dentingan piano itu kembali terdengar. Di awali dengan sebuah hentakan yang keras lalu kembali terdiam. Tidak lama suara alunan piano yang berirama terdengar. Temponya begitu pelan tetapi kemudian menjadi cepat dan kembali pada kecepatan medium. Lalu nada itu berulang lagi. Saling merangkai dan berpadu. Nada-nada itu terdengar seperti saling susul-menyusul. Di tengah-tengah lagu tersebut terdengar hentakan yang keras seperti pada awal lagu. Lalu kemudian diiringi dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Dan menyambung kembali ke nada awal yang tadi dimainkan. Dengan tempo yang pelan, cepat dan medium, juga hentakan nada yang berani. Lagu itu berakhir dengan penutup yang sangat lembut disusul dengan helaan napas panjang sang pianis yang berbakat itu.

Selama lima menit itu Ichigo seolah terhipnotis. Walaupun Ichigo hanya mendengar suaranya, ia yakin si pianis pasti memainkan lagu tersebut dengan teknik tingkat tinggi. Ia membayangkan jari-jemari si pianis yang bergerak-gerak lembut menekan tuts piano. Ichigo memegang dadanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Bahkan mungkin tanpa dipegang pun Ichigo sudah dapat mendengar suara degup jantungnya itu saking kerasnya. Anehnya hal itu terjadi tanpa Ichigo tahu lagu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dimainkan oleh pianis itu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan. Ichigo panik. Itu pasti suara langkah kaki si pianis, pikir Ichigo. Ia harus bersembunyi. Entah apa sebabnya, tapi otak Ichigo berintruksi bahwa ia harus segera bersembunyi.

'BRUK!'

Ichigo menabrak tubuh si pianis yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya tanpa sempat ia bersembunyi. Ichigo menundukkan pandangannya dan matanya menyipit. Ia menatap gadis itu cukup lama. Gadis itu atau sebut saja si pianis adalah seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari tubuh Ichigo. Matanya yang berwarna violet terlihat begitu indah, menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo. Ia tidak tersenyum, wajahnya datar dan serius. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Cukup lama bagi Ichigo untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sebuah komposisi dan perpaduan yang sempurna untuk sebuah karakter, pikir Ichigo 'interest'.

"Ah, maafkan aku" ucap Ichigo dengan gugup.

Cukup lama si pianis terdiam, tidak merespon atau menjawab apapun. Ia tetap menatap lurus mata Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi. Ia tidak tahan kalau harus terus menerus ditatap oleh mata violet itu. Dan tidak disangka si pianis pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan singkat. Mungkin jika Ichigo tidak melihatnya dengan seksama, anggukan kecil itu tidak akan terlihat olehnya. Setelah itu si pianis pun berlalu pergi tanpa sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

...

"Onii-chan, bisa belikan aku minum dan makanan kecil untuk teman-temanku?" kata Yuzu dengan begitu lembut.

"Eh? Memangnya mereka semua mau menginap?"

"Yup, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka hanya dengan Karin. Aku khawatir kalau nanti Jinta akan dianiaya olehnya"

Karena permintaan Yuzu, Ichigo pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih jaket berwarna coklat yang ia gantungkan di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dengan penuh rasa hormat kepada kakaknya, Yuzu mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baru sebentar saja Ichigo berjalan, hawa dingin malam hari sudah menyergap tubuhnya. Ia menaikkan resleting jaketnya sampai sebatas dagu dan terus berjalan. Sampai tanpa terasa , ia ternyata sudah sampai di depan sebuah mini market. Dengan segera Ichigo membeli pesanan adiknya itu dan berjalan pulang.

Untuk menghapus rasa bosan, ia pun bersiul. Mungkin ia akan dianggap aneh karena bersiul di malam hari, tapi apa boleh buat...

Siulan Ichigo terhenti saat menatap seekor kelinci putih hendak melintasi jalan raya di depannya. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Ichigo saat ini. Mengapa bisa ada seekor kelinci putih disini??!!!

Sebelum pertanyaan itu sempat terjawab, Ichigo melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si kelinci. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Ichigo melepas kantong belanjaannya, lalu segera berlari menyusul si kelinci. Sinar lampu mobil menyorot tubuhnya. Kelinci itu akan tertabrak, batin Ichigo. Ichigo pun mempercepat larinya, lalu menerjang dan memeluk kelinci itu hingga ia terpental ke sisi jalan lainnya.

Ckiiiiiiiiit........

Suara rem mobil itu mendecit keras di aspal jalan, mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sana. Ichigo merasakan sakit di lengannya. Dan benar saja, darah kental keluar dari lengan kirinya. Beberapa orang menghampirinya, menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Ichigo hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan meringis sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Ichigo pun bangun dengan susah payah sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengannya. Begitu kagetnya ia saat berbalik. Ichigo mendapati si pianis sudah berdiri di depannya. Entah sejak kapan itu, yang jelas Ichigo tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Si kelinci pun segera melompat ke pelukan si pianis bermata violet itu. Suara lonceng yang terikat di leher kelinci putih itu bergemerincing saat ia melompat. Ichigo melirikkan matanya ke seberang jalan. Hebat... belanjaanku hancur karena seekor kelinci putih berlonceng, batin Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap si pianis. Apa kelinci putih berlonceng itu miliknya?

...

"Kurosaki-san!" teriak gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange itu sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Ada apa Orihime?"

"Anu... apa sepulang sekolah ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Sebentar saja... paling tidak..." ucap Orihime gugup dengan suara yang tercekat. Ichigo tidak memperhatikannya. Matanya beralih menuju sosok si pianis yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruang musik.

"Maaf Orihime, sampai nanti" ucap Ichigo seraya berlari mengejar si pianis.

Orihime menghela napas begitu panjang. Padahal ia sudah berlatih hal ini begitu sering. Tapi jika sedang berhadapan langsung, kata-katanya menjadi terkunci dan ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia tahu, kalau Ichigo tidak pernah mempedulikannya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mengetahui sedikit saja isi hati pemuda cuek seperti Ichigo.

"Tunggu" sergah Ichigo sebelum si pianis masuk ke ruang musik. Ichigo memegang tangan si pianis begitu kencang sehingga terlihat dari wajah si pianis bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit.

"Maaf" ucap Ichigo sambil melepas pegangannya.

Si pianis pun mengangguk.

Apa ia tidak bisa bicara? Pikir Ichigo skeptis. Tidak... jelas-jelas Ichigo waktu itu mendengar suaranya saat ia akan memulai permainan pianonya yang mengangumkan itu.

Si pianis seperti tidak mempedulikan Ichigo dan berjalan masuk ke ruang musik. Tapi ia tidak menutup pintunya. Mungkin si pianis mempersilakan Ichigo untuk mendengarkan permainan jeniusnya. Ichigo pun berjalan masuk dan merasa begitu takjub.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk ke ruang musik. Auranya begitu berbeda dengan ruangan yang lainnya. Entahlah, sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Sepertinya, begitu banyak emosi yang terkumpul di dalam ruangan ini, berkumpul membentuk sebuah kesan yang eksentrik. Begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Ichigo. Si pianis pun segera duduk di hadapan piano antik itu dan mulai mengambil napas.

Seolah-olah si pianis mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Ichigo, ia memainkan lagu yang sama seperti kemarin. Membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin. Kali ini mungkin karena ia melihat sosok si pianis secara langsung. Benar saja apa yang dibayangkan oleh Ichigo kemarin. Jari-jemari si pianis bergerak indah diatas tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna putih dan hitam bergantian. Begitu ringan dan mengesankan. Tubuh si pianis pun sedikit bergerak mengikuti irama menyedihkan yang dimainkan. Ia sangat menghayatinya. Begitu pun Ichigo yang melihatnya, jadi terpengaruh dan begitu terhanyut. Sungguh interpretasi yang sangat menawan.

"Fantasie Improptu karya Chopin" kata si pianis itu pelan setelah selesai bermain. Membuat Ichigo tersadar dan tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata violet si pianis.

"O, oh. Indah sekali. Bo... bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!, batin Ichigo menjerit. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin ia ucapkan.

"Kuchiki Rukia" jawab si pianis singkat dan kemudian beranjak berdiri karena bel masuk tanda istirahat selesai telah bergema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Ia berhenti sejenak setelah melewati Ichigo. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk ke arah Ichigo. Tanpa suara seperti seorang robot. Karena tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, Ichigo pun ikut membungkuk.

Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, Ichigo sudah tidak lagi melihat Rukia. Alisnya mengernyit karena masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Sementara itu, tanpa Ichigo ketahui. Orihime yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mengintipnya, cemas dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya...

...

Hari ini Ichigo lagi-lagi pulang sore. Kali ini karena ia menunggu Rukia di ruang musik, tapi gadis itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Tentu saja, mungkin ia sudah pulang, pikir Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengharapkan kehadiran gadis itu. Sungguh aneh.... pikirnya.

Saat Ichigo berjalan keluar gedung sekolah, tidak disangka sosok yang diharapkannya sedang bersandar di pagar sekolah. Seperti sedang menunggu Ichigo. Saat melihat Ichigo datang, Rukia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Ichigo. Sebuah kantong belanjaan. Alis Ichigo mengernyit, pandangannya bergantian antara wajah Rukia yang datar dan kantong belanjaan. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak bercanda. Dan Ichigo pun melihat ke dalam kantong belanjaan itu.

Betapa kagetnya Ichigo saat melihat isinya. Botol-botol minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan seperti pesanan Yuzu semalam. Sama persis. Tidak ada satu pun barang pesanan yang berkurang ataupun bertambah. Bagaimana bisa? Kantong belanjaan yang semalam kan sudah hancur terlindas mobil saat Ichigo akan menyelamatkan seekor kelinci putih berlonceng.

Ichigo memandang Rukia seolah-olah Rukia adalah ketua dari sebuah konspirasi rahasia. Tapi Rukia tidak mengindahkannya dan tetap memandang Ichigo dengan mata violetnya itu. Ichigo merasa gugup lagi sekarang. Apakah ia selalu memandang orang dengan cara seperti ini?

"Ini untukku?" tanya Ichigo skeptis. Rukia mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berlalu pergi tanpa sempat Ichigo mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Tidak bisakah ia berkata sesuatu untuk menjelaskan keanehan ini padaku? batin Ichigo melongo.

...

Seperti sebuah simfoni yang mengalun dengan lembut, gadis bermata violet itu menatapnya tanpa prasangka...

Baru kali ini Ichigo mempunyai perasaan melankolis seperti ini. Bukan hanya karena tatapan matanya, tapi juga karena suara indah yang ia ciptakan dari interpretasinya yang sangat mengagumkan terhadap piano antik di ruang musik itu.

"Yooo!!! Ichigo!! Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun!!" teriak Asano Keigo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo yang tanpa perlindungan. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis dan meliriknya dengan tatapan permusuhan. Tapi yang ditatap -Asano- tentu tidak akan menyadari hal itu.

"Bangunlah kawan! Angkat wajahmu! Bagaimana jadinya masa depan generasi muda kalau kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu!!"

"Hancur" jawab Ichigo singkat. Asano terbahak.

"Jangan kau buka mulutmu terlalu besar, Asano" ujar Ishida yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil menutup mulut Asano dengan tangannya. Asano meronta-ronta memohon untuk dilepaskan. Tapi Ishida terus membekapnya seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Asano atau mungkin, tidak mau peduli tepatnya.

"Wuaaahhh!!! Uhuk! uhuk! kau kejam Ishida!" gerutu Asano setelah bisa melepaskan diri dari Ishida. Yang dirutuki, hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tanda ia tetap tidak peduli.

"Kalian berdua... kalau mau ribut jangan disini. Mengganggu saja" ucap Ichigo akhirnya. Lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. Kehadiran Asano dan Ishida disini, benar-benar merusak moodnya.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya gosip ini sebelum aku benar-benar mendengarnya darimu"

"Ha?" balas Ichigo dengan malas karena kata-kata Asano yang aneh. Mungkin anak ini salah minum obat? Sehingga kata-katanya menjadi aneh? Sekarang ia jadi benar-benar ingin mengusir Asano dari hadapannya, tapi itu semua terhenti karena kata-kata Asano yang berikutnya...

"Kau mendekati adiknya ketua osis ya? Gadis eksentrik yang misterius itu?"

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya sekarang. Ishida yang ikut mendengarnya, mendekat dan menaikkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Siapa?" balas Ichigo dengan alis mengernyit. Sepengetahuan Ichigo, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ketua osis mereka, Kuchiki Byakuya, mempunyai seorang adik. Lagipula Ichigo tidak dekat dengan Byakuya, hanya sekedar tahu saja.

"Aku dengar dari salah seorang siswi penggemarmu, ia melihat kau berduaan dengannya di ruang musik" ucap Asano sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di kepala, seolah-olah ia sedang meramal. Dan tentu saja hal itu terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Apakah itu benar Ichigo?" tanya Ishida dengan raut wajahnya yang haus akan rasa keingintahuan. Kadang-kadang hal itu terlihat sangat menakutkan, apalagi kalau ia sedang mengerjakan soal ujian dan jawaban yang didapatnya berbeda dengan pilihan yang diberi pada soal. Ichigo yakin, jika di film anime, pasti akan ada penambahan latar warna hitam dan roh yang berterbangan di sekitar Ishida. Atau mungkin, jika Ichigo adalah seorang esper dan ia bisa membaca pikiran Ishida, mungkin suara yang terdengar adalah...

'Ada apa dengan soal terkutuk ini...???!!! Siapa kau sebenarnya????'

Tentu itu adalah sebuah rasa keingintahuan yang ekstrem.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa adiknya Kuchiki, eh? Tunggu? Kuchiki...?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada yang aneh. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat... nama keluarga Rukia juga Kuchiki...

"Jadi... Rukia adalah adiknya ketua osis?" lanjutnya untuk menyakinkan.

"Begitulah. Kuchiki Rukia. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya sekaligus putri dari pemilik perusahaan Kuchiki Corporation. Setidaknya itulah yang kuketahui" jawab Asano dengan gaya intelek. Ichigo yang mendengarnya berhasil dibuatnya terbengong selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak tahu... aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini... selama ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya" gumam Ichigo sambil menatap Asano dan Ishida bergantian.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki-san baru saja masuk sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yang kudengar, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat sejak semester pertama tahun ajaran baru" jawab Ishida sambil kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Membuat Ichigo terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Setelah Kuchiki Rukia kembali ke sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia telah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh sekolah. Dari sifat pendiamnya, kesannya yang misterius dan eksentrik, wajahnya yang selalu datar, penyandang kepemilikan nona dengan strata tertinggi di sekolah, juga karena sepertinya ia mempunyai selubung rahasia yang menyelimuti dirinya sehingga ia sulit untuk didekati. Makanya, aku heran padamu Ichigo, bisa-bisanya kau mendekatinya" ujar Asano membuat Ichigo semakin ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Rukia.

"Alasan lainnya, mungkin mereka takut dengan ketua osis. Yang kulihat, ketua osis sepertinya sangat melindungi Kuchiki-san. Kalian tahu sendiri kan? Ketua osis adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan tegas. Tatapan matanya saja menyeramkan dan tajam. Ketua osis itu orang yang tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan siswa yang melanggar peraturan dan dianggapnya tidak berdedikasi. Tentu saja para guru mempercayainya. Karena ketua osis memang orang yang sangat jenius" jelas Ishida yang memang seorang anggota osis.

"Aku... hanya sangat menyukai permainan pianonya"

"Piano?"

"Ya..."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Kuchiki-san bisa bermain piano"

"Eh?" ucap Ichigo sambil menatap Ishida dengan mata memohon penjelasan. Ishida yang tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

'Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong'

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ishida pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia tentu tidak mau dimarahi oleh Ise Nanao-sensei. Karena hal itu dapat menyebabkan nilai kedisiplinan dan sastranya berkurang. Sehingga menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan, bagi Ishida tentunya.

"Yah... kuperingatkan saja Ichigo. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kuchiki Rukia kalau kau tidak mau berhadapan dengan ketua osis" ujar Asano dengan nada memperingatkan. Ia kemudian berlalu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ise-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Ichigo sayup-sayup mendengarnya meneriakkan sesuatu. Mungkin halaman berapa buku sastra harus dibuka? Ichigo tidak dapat mendengarnya. Perlahan... suara Ise-sensei dan teman-teman sekelasnya semakin menghilang dari sistem pendengarannya.

Yang bisa Ichigo dengar sekarang adalah... ayunan lembut suara permainan piano Kuchiki Rukia.

...

Tanpa peduli peringatan Asano. Ichigo selalu saja kembali ke ruang musik setiap jam istirahat.

Seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kegiatan yang terjadwal, selalu pada jam istirahat, kaki Ichigo dengan sendirinya akan melangkah ke ruang musik. Dan seperti sudah tahu akan hal itu, Rukia pun selalu ada di ruang musik. Seolah-olah memang menunggu kedatangan Ichigo.

Tidak hanya 'Fantasie Improptu' karya Frederic Chopin yang dimainkan oleh Rukia. Tetapi juga lagu-lagu lain yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo. Seperti, 'Fur Elise', 'Rondo Alla Turca', 'Sonata K 304 2' karya Mozart, 'The Entertrainer', 'Waltz in a Minor', 'Nocturnes', 'Minute Waltz' karya Chopin bahkan 'Neko Funjatta' versi Improvisasi yang tentu saja sangat mengagumkan.

"Kalau kau sangat suka musik, kenapa tidak sekolah di sekolah jurusan musik saja? Mengapa malah bersekolah di sekolah umum?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat lembaran-lembaran partitur milik Rukia. Sekarang ia sudah tidak gugup lagi jika berbicara dengan Rukia, si pemilik mata violet itu.

"Nii-sama tidak suka dengan musik" jawab Rukia singkat dan akan selalu begitu. Maka dari itu, agak sedikit sulit bagi Ichigo jika akan berbicara dengan Rukia. Sehari sebelumnya ia harus sedikitnya mengumpulkan 10 pertanyaan untuk bahan pembicaraan dengan Rukia. Karena tentu saja Rukia tidak akan berbicara kalau memang tidak diperlukan.

"Ia tidak suka dengan permainanmu?"

"Tidak" ucap Rukia pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagi Ichigo, ucapannya itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah gumaman daripada sebuah perkataan.

"Tapi, kakakmu tahu kalau kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan... kakakmu tahu kalau kau sampai sekarang masih bermain piano?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Rukia menatapnya tajam sesaat, kemudian tatapannya kembali normal lagi. Spontan, hal itu membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"Tidak... nii-sama takut" jawab Rukia dengan intonasi yang sedikit bergetar. Dan Ichigo tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara kakak-beradik ini?, pikir Ichigo. Sehingga ia berhenti untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong...'

Bel masuk berbunyi. Rukia menghela napas lega, entah karena apa. Tidak lama, mereka berdua pun segera beranjak bangun.

"Baiklah Rukia, sampai besok"

"Tunggu Ichigo" ucap Rukia sambil menarik lengan bajunya pelan. Rukia membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Ichigo dapat merasakan tangan Rukia yang masih sedikit gemetar. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan?

Tetapi kemudian, Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melepas pegangannya dari lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Rukia memanggil nama kecilnya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Ichigo pun...

Puk, puk!

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Tapi Rukia tidak menepisnya dan membiarkannya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk menenangkan diri. Dan butuh waktu baginya juga untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Ichigo.

'Tap... Tap...'

"Rukia? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

...

-tsuzuku-

Yosh! Hontou ni arigatou telah membaca fic ini. Karena aku ingin sekali membuat karakter Rukia yang berbeda, *gomenasai kubo-sensei* maka terciptalah fic ini.

Setelah membuat karakter rukia yang menggemparkan di fic aku sebelumnya yang berjudul 'dream who you looking for' *promotion mode: on* maka muncullah ide untuk menciptakan karakter Rukia yang berlawanan dari itu. Apa karakter ini bisa diterima? *onegai suru mode: on* please minna-san... review fic ini, sehingga aku tahu jawabannya. Apapun itu, baik kritik, celaan, hinaan bahkan pujian ditunggu secepatnya^^

Untuk judul fic ini, jika ada yang merasa penulisannya salah, juga boleh bilang di review.

Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa... Jaa neee!!!


	2. Nocturne Op 2

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 2~

Pada saat kematian menghentikan waktu.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri

Maka, aku akan meninggalkan kesedihanku terbang bersama burung di angkasa.

...

Bagaikan pantulan bulan yang terlihat indah di permukaan air yang keruh.

Bayanganmu terlihat, namun berada di tempat yang berbeda.

...

Jangan menangis.

Mari kita bersama-sama hancurkan ilusi ini.

...

"Rukia? apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Bagaikan sebuah serangan petir di langit yang bersinar secerah warna bunga matahari. Bagaikan sebuah badai salju di wilayah berpasir. Dan juga bagaikan meteor yang berputar-putar di langit malam yang dingin.

Rukia benar-benar merasa takut. Orang itu sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang yang benar-benar dihormatinya sekaligus ditakutinya. Walalupun sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya, Ichigo masih bisa melihat kaki Rukia yang berdiri tegak agak sedikit bergoyang. Dan... untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo melihat ekspresi Rukia yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ekspresi wajah Rukia yang menunjukkan rasa hormat sekaligus kecemasan...

"Rukia, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A... aku..." jawab Rukia tergagap. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sepertinya, Rukia tidak mau kakaknya itu tahu bahwa ia baru saja memainkan sebuah piano.

"Ini bukan salahnya Rukia, aku yang mengajaknya kemari" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba memecah ketegangan. Rukia yang terkejut beralih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Dasar bodoh!'. Tapi sebenarnya Ichigo ragu juga... apakah benar arti tatapan mata Rukia memang mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap Ichigo dari atas ke bawah. Tentu saja dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan menyelidik.

"A..." belum selesai Ichigo menjawab, Rukia tiba-tiba saja memotongnya.

"Maafkan aku nii-sama, aku akan segera kembali ke kelas"

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik.

Tanpa suara, Rukia membungkuk ke arah Ichigo. Mungkin maksudnya meminta maaf atas sikap kakaknya yang seperti itu... Ichigo pun balas membungkuk. Lalu, ia pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo berdua saja dengan Byakuya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa resikonya kalau kau sampai mendekati Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Byakuya dingin saat melalui Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Sekarang, ia mengerti... dan sangat mengerti... arti kata-kata dari Ishida dan peringatan dari Asano dahulu...

...

Sepertinya image Kuchiki Byakuya, sang ketua osis yang sedingin dan sekeras es di kutub utara itu benar adanya. Dahulu, Ichigo biasa saja menanggapinya, malah mungkin tidak peduli. Toh, mereka sesama manusia dan masih makan makanan manusia. Tapi, kejadian kemarin telah membuktikannya.

Bukannya berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah anggapan murid-murid di Karakura High School ini. Byakuya itu seperti memiliki sebuah aura yang dapat menekan perasaan setiap orang. Dengan tatapan matanya ia seolah mengontrol perasaan orang itu. Jelaslah mereka semua menyeganinya. Entahlah, atau bahkan mungkin takut?

Kata-katanya adalah kata-kata terpilih yang telah disaring sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan sebuah tata bahasa yang indah seperti seorang filsafat dari Yunani. Mungkin hal ini wajar karena Byakuya memang seorang 'tuan muda'. Tapi mungkin agaknya sedikit berbahaya untuk para guru yang telah terbukti dibuatnya terhipnotis dengan kata-kata sihir darinya, sehingga ia terpilih menjadi seorang ketua osis.

Mungkin... Byakuya adalah seorang ahli intuisi? Atau bahkan... seorang filsafat yang sedang menyamar?

Bukan Ichigo namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Rukia. Sejak kapan Rukia mulai bermain piano? Bagaimana caranya membuat resonasi seperti itu? Dan... apakah ada perawatan khusus untuk jari-jemarinya yang sangat indah?

Walaupun Rukia tidak begitu banyak bicara, Ichigo merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Rukia sambil mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Bagi Ichigo, suara dentingan piano Rukia sudah seperti mewakili suaranya. Rangkaian kata-kata itu tersampaikan bersama nada-nada indah yang keluar bersahut-sahutan setiap Rukia menekan lembut tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Jika ingin dianalisis... hasil yang didapat mungkin seperti ini:

Kuchiki bersaudara adalah seorang ahli intuisi.

Senjata Byakuya adalah kemampuan tata bahasanya dan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Senjata Rukia adalah kemampuan bermusiknya dan jari-jemarinya yang ajaib.

Dengan menyimpan pengetahuan ini, Ichigo setidaknya tahu apa senjata mereka sehingga jika memang terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Ichigo sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinannya. Entah itu terhipnotis atau menjadi penakut pada ketua osis sampai ia lulus nanti...

...

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ichigo berusaha mencari Rukia di sekolah, tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. Bahkan di ruang musik pun ia tidak ada. Apa ia begitu menuruti perintah kakaknya? Sehingga ia sekarang benar-benar menghindari Ichigo? Di mana Rukia?

Akhirnya, Ichigo nekat datang ke kelas Rukia. Ia berhasil menemui salah seorang teman sekelas Rukia, Hinamori.

"Kuchiki-san memang beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, yang kudengar katanya ia sedang sakit. Tapi hari ini ia sudah masuk, coba saja kau cari di taman belakang sekolah. Aku pernah melihatnya seorang diri sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura"

Begitulah kira-kira... Maka, dengan segera Ichigo melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin ke taman belakang sekolah.

Taman belakang sekolah memang sepi. Jadi, Ichigo yakin Rukia pasti ada disini. Hal ini mungkin dikarenakan popularitas atap sekolah yang lebih tinggi atau karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk sehingga mereka semua lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan.

Benar saja dari jauh Ichigo melihat sosok Rukia yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Rukia terlihat sedang mengumpulkan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Ia menyusun kelopak bunga itu menjadi sebuah huruf . 'P' dan 'S', dengan jarak yang sedikit agak berjauhan. Inisial apa itu? Mungkin nama kelinci peliharaannya... pikir Ichigo asal.

Ada rasa lega yang menghinggapi Ichigo saat melihat Rukia. Syukurlah ia bukannya menghidariku, batin Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" seseorang menepuk keras pundak Ichigo. Ichigo spontan menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku matematika kan?" suara Asano yang sedikit lantang terdengar oleh Rukia. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan Asano.

"Ha? Tu... tunggu." sergah Ichigo namun sia-sia saja. Asano sudah menarik tangannya memasuki gedung dan mendorong punggung Ichigo.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Ichigo disini sih?" gumam Asano sambil sedikit melirik ke arah taman. Dan matanya pun terkejut saat melihat sosok di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang memandang ke arahnya. Asano pun mengalihkan pandangan dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusul Ichigo yang sudah melangkah sedikit jauh darinya.

Tanpa Ichigo tahu, di belakangnya... Asano memandang aneh terhadap punggung Ichigo dan arah taman bergantian.

...

Orihime berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo malam ini sambil membawakan sebuah kue tart untuknya dan kedua orang adiknya, Karin dan Yuzu. Orihime sudah sekelas dengan Ichigo sejak mereka masih bersekolah di Karakura Junior High School. Maka dari itu, Orihime sudah mengenal kedua orang adik Ichigo dan sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo sendiri tidak mengundangnya.

Orihime mengajak Ichigo mengobrol di beranda. Keadaan sudah aman karena ayahnya sudah disekap oleh Karin di kamar mandi atas perintah Ichigo. Ayah Ichigo selalu tidak bisa diam kalau ada teman perempuan Ichigo yang berkunjung. Mulutnya selalu berkoar ini-itu dengan maksud menganggu pembicaraan. Tapi karena Orihime berkata padanya ingin berbicara serius, maka Ichigo pun mengeluarkan perintah itu dengan imbalan Karin mendapat seluruh bagian kue tart milik Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus bagaimana begitu Orihime menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Ichigo hanya bisa berkata maaf sambil menunduk. Setelah itu, Orihime langsung pergi, ia pasti sangat kecewa. Ichigo tahu, Orihime memang baik hati dan banyak orang menyukainya, tapi ia tidak. Ia hanya menghargai Orihime sebagai seorang teman...

"Onii-chan tidak suka dengan Inoue-neechan?" tanya Yuzu sambil menatap Ichigo penuh rasa ingin tahu. Rupanya Karin dan Yuzu mengintip mereka berdua semenjak tadi.

"Hau hodoh Hihigo, henolak Hinoue-san" ujar Karin dengan mulut penuh kue tart. Ichigo sudah maklum dengan sifat Karin yang seperti ini. Pasti maksudnya 'kau bodoh Ichigo, menolak Inoue-san'.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai Onii-chan?"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian berdua tidur saja! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa! Sebelum itu Karin, jangan lupa kau lepaskan si bodoh di kamar mandi itu" ucap Ichigo sambil mendorong kedua adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu. Entahlah...

"Heres..." jawab Karin sambil hormat pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

Ichigo mendengar suara orang berdebat di balik barisan loker sepatu miliknya. Ichigo tidak sedang berusaha mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hanya saja salah seorang dari mereka berbicara dengan suara sedikit keras. Sehingga Ichigo berjalan untuk sedikit mengintip mereka. Ada tiga orang anak perempuan. Dua di antaranya Ichigo tidak kenal, tapi mereka adalah anak kelas sebelah. Dan seorang lagi, Ichigo sangat mengenalnya, Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus melarangku pulang?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" bentak salah seorang dari dua anak yang tidak Ichigo kenal itu.

Satu lagi berujar, "Sudahlah, Soifon. Kau tidak perlu mendengar perkataannya, kau mau kita bermasalah denga ketua osis? Ayo kita pulang saja! Kau tahu kan Kuchiki-hime yang satu ini memang aneh..."

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka berdua bernama Soifon. Dia hendak pergi namun Rukia berusaha menahannya, ia memegang tangan Soifon. Namun, teman Soifon yang satu menarik dan mendorong tubuh Rukia jauh-jauh hingga ia terjerembab. Berani sekali ia mencari masalah dengan ketua osis, pikir Ichigo. Ichigo ingin sekali melerainya, namun ia tahu belum saatnya. Tidak baik ikut campur dalam perdebatan para gadis.

Dua orang itu bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Rukia bangun dan menyusulnya. Ichigo pun berlari mengikuti langkah Rukia yang sangat cepat.

Mereka bertiga bertemu lagi di sebuah persimpangan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sekolah dan masih berseteru. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Mengapa Rukia begitu bersikeras melarang mereka pulang? Batin Ichigo penasaran.

Ichigo melihat lampu merah di depan mereka berganti warna. Tanda bahwa orang boleh menyebrang. Soifon dan temannya itu pun hendak menyebrang. Tapi sekali lagi, Rukia tidak putus asa mencegah mereka. Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran Rukia.

Akhirnya Soifon dan temannya itu bisa lepas dari Rukia. Rukia mematung memandang ke arah penyebrangan jalan. Air mukanya berubah. Ia menjadi ketakutan, matanya terbelalak. Ichigo pun menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?"

Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Ichigo yang memegang bahunya bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang mungil gemetar hebat. Rukia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Suaranya seolah-olah tercekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha mencegah suaranya untuk keluar.

"Rukia! kenap..."

'AWASSSSSS!!!'

'BRUGHHHH!!!!'

'CKIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!'

Ichigo terkesiap mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya menjerit. Sebuah truk besar pengangkut mobil menabrak serombongan orang-orang yang sedang menyebrang. Semua terlambat, kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat. Sang truk oleng dan tubuhnya menabrak pertokoan di seberang tempat Rukia dan Ichigo berdiri. Darah dengan cepat menggenang dan terciprat di bahu-bahu jalan. Lalu lintas kini mati total.

Ichigo tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Tubuhnya mematung dan berkeringat dingin. Tangannya menutup kedua mata Rukia. Yang terdengar oleh Ichigo sekarang hanyalah pekikan histeris sejumlah orang yang begitu menyayat dan suara sirine mobil ambulan yang beriring-iringan.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Ichigo untuk kemabali ke alam sadarnya. Kalau saja seorang polisi tidak menegurnya dan menyuruhnya minggir dari TKP, mungkin Ichigo tetap tidak akan berkutik. Detak jantungnya masih mengencang. Rukia pun menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari matanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua membisu. Hanya saja, Rukia menatap kosong pada persimpangan berdarah tersebut.

Itukah yang ingin disampaikannya tadi...?

...

Peristiwa kemarin terekam jelas dalam ingatan Ichigo. Ichigo masih mengingat bagaimana Rukia mencegah Soifon dan temannya untuk tidak segera pulang. Kalau saja Soifon dan temannya itu mau menuruti kata-kata Rukia, tentunya mereka tidak akan mengalami tragedi menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Ichigo! Benar kau kemarin melihat langung kejadian itu?" tanya Asano antusias.

Berita itu sudah menyebar di seluruh sekolah. Kemarin, Ichigo langsung mengantarkan Rukia ke ruang osis. Byakuya yang sedang memimpin rapat langsung menghambur ke pintu masuk dan menutupi pakaian Rukia yang sedikit terkena cipratan darah dengan jaketnya. Byakuya menatap nanar pada Ichigo dan membentak Ichigo dengan intonasi yang kasar dan volume yang begitu tinggi. Dan Ichigo pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap lesu pada ruang osis yang telah tertutup rapat. Ichigo masih ingat saat Byakuya membanting pintu ruang osis itu di depan mukanya.

Berita yang Ichigo dengar dari Ishida sudah tidak mengejutkan lagi, wajar saja mengingat kejadian kemarin memang begitu mengerikan. Ternyata Soifon meninggal dunia, sementara temannya yang ternyata bernama Kotetsu Isane itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan mengalami trauma psikis yang cukup parah.

"Hei Ichigo!! Kau mendengarkanku???"

Ichigo begitu lelah dan malas menanggapi Asano. Biar saja ia berkoar-koar sendirian.

Apa yang ingin Rukia katakan waktu itu? Sendainya saja Ichigo tahu maksud tindakan Rukia, setidaknya Ichigo bisa membantu Rukia untuk mencegah Soifon dan Kotetsu.

Ichigo... benar-benar telah dibuat bingung dan takjub dengan seorang yang eksentrik seperti Rukia...

...

Sudah lama Ichigo tidak mendengar suara piano ini...

Dentingan indah ini...

Alunan nada ini...

Dengan cepat Ichigo pun berlari menuju ruang musik. Ia tidak peduli dengan waktu yang menyatakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang karena matahari senja sudah tampak mewarnai langit di atas kota Karakura...

"Waltz in a Minor karya Chopin" ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu ruang musik. Ichigo sudah sedikit hapal nama-nama lagu yang sering Rukia mainkan.

Rukia yang sedang bermain pun menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Ichigo yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun Rukia...?" ujar Ichigo setelah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Rukia yang masih duduk di depan piano antik itu. Sepertinya, Rukia juga tidak menghiraukan kata-kata kakaknya dan lebih menuruti egonya untuk bermain musik.

"Katakan sesuatu agar aku dapat mengerti Rukia..." ucap Ichigo lagi. Kali ini, Rukia tidak menatap mata Ichigo saat mereka berbicara. Rukia lebih memilih menatap lurus tuts-tuts piano berwarna hitam dan putih itu...

"Apa yang harus kukatakan...?" jawab Rukia setelah lama terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap mata Ichigo dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Ichigo tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapannya itu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan Ichigo? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka agar mereka percaya padaku? percaya pada kata-kataku?" ujar Rukia dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Ichigo harus mencatat hal ini. Dalam sejarah dialog dengan Rukia, baru kali ini Ichigo mendengar Rukia berkata lebih dari 15 suku kata!

Ichigo terdiam... dia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Rukia yang baru kali ini ia dengar begitu panjang. Apakah karena temponya yang begitu cepat? Atau karena makna dari ucapan itu? Ichigo hanya bisa membalas kata-kata Rukia dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Ia terus menatap Ichigo dan justru meminta pengertiannya...

"Apakah... aku harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa... aku bisa melihat kematian seseorang?"

...

-tsuzuku-

Horeee!!! Part 2 selesai!!! Pengerjaannya terlalu terburu-buru nih... apa ada kesalahan? Apa ceritanya terlalu memaksa?

Hontou ni arigatou tak bosan-bosan kuucapkan untuk kalian yang telah membaca fic ini dan terus menunggu kelanjutannya...

Apakah kalian suka? Benci? Lebih seru mana ceritanya dengan part 1? Atau ingin mengkritik karakter Rukia disini? Atau bahkan mengomentari ceritanya? Silahkan review... author terima kok... dalam bentuk apapun itu... hehehhe.

Kayaknya segini ajah dulu, jangan lupa baca kelanjutannya yaa... author pengen sih di part 3 tamat, tapi nggak tahu juga... belum kepikiran tamatnya gimana... Hahagz. XP *ada yang punya usul???*

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	3. Nocturne Op 3

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 3~

Debur laut terdengar lembut.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menghantarkan gugusan awan.

Di pinggir laut, tanpa seorang pun... di hamparan waktu yang terbentang.

Berdiri terdiam... akankah kau dapat mengerti apa yang kurasakan?

...

Air mataku telah lama menghilang.

Jika aku dapat menangis.

Itu akan menjadi air mata kebenaranku.

Dari hatiku...

...

"Apakah... aku harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa... aku bisa melihat kematian seseorang?"

"Apa... maksudmu...?" ujar Ichigo akhirnya setelah mereka lama terdiam. Otak Ichigo berputar-putar. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang Rukia katakan. Apakah Rukia berbicara menggunakan bahasa lain? Tidak... tidak... itu jelas-jelas bahasa jepang. Mereka masih dalam satu bahasa.

Lalu apa? sel di otak Ichigo sudah terputus? Sehingga ia tidak dapat mengirimkan impuls dari pendengarannya ke otak untuk ia cerna? pikir Ichigo skeptis.

Rukia terdiam. Ada rasa penyesalan di wajahnya karena ia telah terlalu mengharapkan Ichigo untuk dapat memahaminya.

"Hufff..."

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, melemaskan jari-jarinya. Dan kemudian mulai memainkan jari-jarinya itu di atas tuts-tuts piano. Rukia memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan partitur itu lagi. Ia sudah hapal. Nada-nada 'Waltz in a Minor' kembali mengalun dengan indahnya...

"Dulu... Ibuku pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah anak yang istimewa. Aku telah mewarisi darahnya yang berbakat musik. Dapat memainkan piano. Aku sangat bahagia saat ia berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku sangat bersemangat dan latihan setiap hari bersamanya. Apalagi saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menyayangi dan mempercayaiku" ucap Rukia dengan nada yang datar setelah ia selesai memainkan lagu 'Waltz in a Minor'. Ia memutar posisi tubuhnya lagi menghadap Ichigo.

Ichigo pun mengambil kursi di dekat pintu dan membawanya ke hadapan Rukia. Sekarang mereka telah duduk berhadap-hadapan dan Ichigo... telah siap mendengarkan semua uraian panjang dari Rukia yang bahkan mungkin hanya di dengarnya sekali seumur hidup. Ichigo memasang wajah serius dan memfungsikan pendengarannya sebaik mungkin.

"Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku mempunyai naluri titi nada mutlak. Yaitu kemampuan untuk mengingat dan mengetahui segala macam bentuk nada. Sehingga aku dapat begitu mudahnya mempelajari semua partitur-partitur musik. Dan itu semua... hanyalah cerita pembuka dari sebuah opera kematian yang selalu mengusikku."

Rukia diam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang bagai bunga lilac, tertutupi sebagian oleh rambut sebahunya yang berwarna hitam legam. Bagaimanakah ekspresi Rukia saat ini? Itulah yang sekarang ini sedang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa... saat itu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini?"

"Hubungan ayah dan Ibu tidak begitu baik. Mereka saling berlawanan. Ayah dengan perusahaannya dan Ibu dengan musiknya. Mereka selalu bertentangan. Dan... entah sejak kapan aku bisa membaca pikiran kedua orang itu setiap mereka sedang bertengkar"

Ichigo tertegun. Rukia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Jadi apa yang selama ini ia analisis tenyata benar? Rukia seorang ahli intuisi? Jangan-jangan Ichigo juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Yang ini jelas tidak mungkin. Apakah sekarang Rukia sedang membaca pikirannya?

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku takut. Lebih baik kita tidak mengetahui apa yang memang seharusnya tidak kita ketahui." ujar Rukia masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ichigo tekejut. Benarkah ia tidak membaca pikiran Ichigo?

"Aku bersuara. Dan mengatakan apa yang terbaca di dalam pikiranku. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka tidak senang. Dan mereka terus mendesakku dengan ego mereka masing-masing. Ayah memaksaku untuk belajar dengan keras dan Ibu memaksaku untuk terus bermain musik."

"Suatu hari aku mendengarkan Ibu memainkan 'Fantasie Improptu karya Frederic Chopin. Begitu indah. Dan aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Membuatku ingin memainkannya. Aku ingin mencobanya. Saat itu, hanya hal ini yang memenuhi kepalaku."

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan itu adalah kesempatanku untuk mencobanya. Aku pun memainkannya. Tanpa partitur, aku hanya mengandalkan ingatanku dan bayangan pendengaranku. Inilah salah satu kemampuan seseorang yang mempunyai naluri titi nada mutlak. Saat aku memainkannya, aku seperti terhipnotis. Pandanganku kabur. Dan saat kusadari aku sudah berada di sebuah ruang hampa yang begitu gelap. Disana... aku melihatnya. Aku bisa membacanya. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Dan aku bisa merasakannya. Semua ketakutan dan kronologis kejadian menjelang kematian Onee-chan."

"Eh? Kau punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berusaha memberitahukannya pada mereka. Tapi yang percaya padaku hanya nii-sama. Mereka berdua memarahiku dengan menuduhku bahwa aku menginginkan Onee-chan meninggal. Padahal, aku hanya berusaha mengatakan apa yang kulihat, apa yang akan terjadi. Karena... aku sangat takut kehilangan Onee-chan."

"Aku benar-benar takut dan tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Nii-sama, satu-satunya orang yang mempercayaiku, tunduk pada kuasa ayah dan lebih memilih menghindariku. Akhirnya aku pun mencurahkannya pada permainan pianoku."

"Saat aku memainkannya. Memainkan 'Fantasie Improptu'. Satu-satunya lagu yang bisa kumainkan saat itu. Bayangan akan kematian Onee-chan semakin jelas dan terus menyelimutiku. Dan semakin nyata, ketika mendekati waktu kematian Onee-chan."

Rukia diam lagi. Ia menelan ludah, begitu pun Ichigo. Mendengarkan masa lalu Rukia terdengar aneh bagi Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa kemampuan bermusik yang begitu hebat akan menjadi sebuah opera kematian yang akan selalu mengusiknya?

"Onee-chan pun meninggal sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku menangis di sisinya dan meminta maaf atas ketidakberdayaan diriku. Tapi ia tidak bereaksi. Padahal aku tahu, Onee-chan tidak menyalahkanku. Sesaat sebelum ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, ia menatapku dan tatapannya itu mengatakan 'aku bangga padamu, kau benar, aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mungkin berbohong'. Aku bersyukur mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirnya yang hanya bisa dibaca olehku itu."

"Setelah itu, Ibu berencana pergi ke Perancis karena seorang konduktor terkenal mengajaknya untuk bermain di orkestranya sebagai pemain piano tunggal. Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Ibu ke Perancis, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat bayangan Ibu di mataku semakin menjadi tipis. Kukira saat itu aku memang sedang sakit, sehingga kubawa saja diriku untuk tidur lebih cepat. Tapi ternyata, malamnya aku bermimpi tentang kematian Ibu. Pesawat yang dinaikinya meledak dan seluruh penumpangnya tewas."

"Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Bergerak untuk memainkan 'Fantasie Improptu' di tengah malam. Aku tidak tahu. Segalanya terjadi tanpa keinginanku. Dan penglihatan itu pun semakin jelas. Penglihatan tentang kematian Ibu. Sama seperti saat aku mengetahui kematian Onee-chan."

"Paginya, dengan sekuat tenaga aku membujuk Ibu untuk membatalkan kepergiannya ke Perancis. Aku takut. Tubuhku gemetar saat mengatakan semua yang kualami malam itu. Aku benar-benar takut. Tapi Ibu... mengacuhkannya, ia hanya menganggapku bermimpi. Semua kenyataan itu."

"Tubuhku lemas. Aku tidak bisa meyakinkannya. Sekeras apapun aku memanggil namanya agar ia menoleh dan berhenti untuk melangkah, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Mencegah kematian itu. Sementara itu, aku bisa melihat shinigami di sebelahku tertawa menyeringai. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menang dari takdir."

Tubuh Ichigo merinding. Ia seperti tersengat sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Darahnya mengalir semakin cepat. Dan degup jantungnya berdetak kencang tak bisa dihentikan.

"Rukia..."

"Setelah itu... aku tidak bisa mencegah sistem penglihatanku untuk mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui. Terus-menerus. Mata ini terus-menerus memperlihatkan bayangan orang-orang yang semakin tipis. Orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan pada mereka secara langsung, bahwa mereka akan segera mati. Karena... shinigami itu selalu mengawasiku. Mereka melarangku untuk mengatakannya. Mereka selalu dapat mengunci kata-kataku. Sehingga... aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian teman-temanku sendiri."

Pasti yang dimaksud Rukia saat ini adalah Soifon. Begitu besar rasa bersalahnya karena kemampuannya itu. Sebuah kemampuan misterius yang direalisasikan dari sebuah bakat bermusik yang kemudian bertranslasi menjadi sebuah kemampuan berinstitusi yang sangat tajam. Sebuah kemampuan mengerikan. Dapat mengetahui kematian orang lain. Siapapun pasti tidak akan mampu berlama-lama dengan kemampuan yang mengirimkan mimpi buruk tentang kematian seseorang setiap malam. Benar-benar sebuah opera kematian...

"Rukia... aku... sama sepertimu. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun walaupun kau sudah menceritakan semua itu padaku. Aku bukan seorang ahli psikologi ataupun seorang esper. Tapi setidaknya... sekarang kau bisa membagi semua penderitaan yang telah membelenggumu selama ini. Padaku. Dan aku percaya. Karena aku tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa... suara alunan nada yang kau mainkan itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan." ucap Ichigo sambil menatap sendu Rukia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa diperhatikan. Rukia pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo tersadar dan merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Bu... bukannya aku... itu bagaimana ya... anu..." ujar Ichigo tidak jelas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Penyakit gugupnya saat ditatap oleh Rukia dengan mata violetnya itu kambuh lagi. Wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Rukia tercengang. Belum ada yang berkata seperti itu padanya. Selama ini Rukia selalu takut untuk mengatakan tentang kenyataan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia takut diacuhkan dan tidak dipedulikan. Tapi kali ini, dengan mudahnya Ichigo menerimanya. Percaya padanya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo..." ucap Rukia akhirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menggenggam rok yang dikenakannya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Jelas terlihat bahwa Rukia sedang menahan tangisnya. Tangis yang selama ini telah menghilang dan terkubur oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat.

'Puk, Puk!'

"Sama-sama." balas Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia yang hangat. Pikirannya pasti sangat kacau sehingga kepalanya terasa begitu hangat. Panas karena telah diintruksikan untuk beroperasi dalam rangka berpikir begitu keras. Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia tidak sanggup... melihat wajah Rukia yang tersapu cahaya matahari senja itu sedang tersenyum sambil menatap dirinya...

...

Rumah kediaman Kuchiki begitu sepi. Hanya memperlihatkan sebuah sosok kesepian yang disinari cahaya bulan dalam sebuah belenggu masa lalu. Baik itu Rukia maupun Byakuya. Padahal rumah itu begitu besar. Rumah dengan gaya jepang kuno seperti di film-film 'shinsengumi', tapi dengan penambahan sedikit unsur modern.

Dan sekarang, di rumah itu, Rukia dan Byakuya hanya tinggal berdua dengan beberapa orang pelayan. Ayah mereka adalah seorang direktur perusahaan yang sangat sibuk dan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Jadi, sejak kecil mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan suasana rumah seperti ini.

Jika di rumah, Rukia dengan sekuat perasaannya menahan keinginannya untuk bermain musik. Mungkin karena pengaruh naluri titi nada mutlak itu, Rukia jadi ingin selalu untuk memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Entah itu hanya sekedar memainkan 'Neko Funjatta' atau 'Fur Elise'. Maka dari itu, Rukia lebih senang bersekolah, dengan begitu ia bisa bermain piano sepuasnya di ruang musik.

"Rukia... besok kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit." ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang tegas dari balik pintu kamar Rukia. Byakuya tidak mau masuk ke kamar adiknya itu karena ia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai privasi siapapun.

"Aku mengerti nii-sama." jawab Rukia dari dalam dengan suara yang pelan. Ia sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. Bermain-main dengan kelinci putih peliharaannya yang ia temukan di taman dekat sekolah. Suara lonceng yang mengikat di leher kelinci putih itu terdengar bergemerincing karena si kelinci bergerak-gerak tidak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Rukia.

"Rukia... kau masih mengingat kata-kataku kan? Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau tidak mematuhinya?" kata Byakuya lagi dengan nada suara yang agak menekan. Rukia tahu, itu artinya, ia harus mematuhi perkataan kakaknya dan tidak boleh melanggarnya.

"Aku tidak boleh bermain piano dan terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatanku karena itu akan semakin mempengaruhi kesehatanku." jawab Rukia datar seperti seorang murid teladan yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya.

Setelah itu suara Byakuya tidak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

Rukia bangkit dan melepaskan kelincinya di atas tempat tidur. Kelinci putih itu diam dan hanya menggerak-gerakkan telinganya seolah ia sedang mengaktifkan sinyal untuk berusaha mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh tuannya.

Rukia berjalan. Berhenti dan berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang ditutupi sehelai kain putih. Ia takut pada cermin. Dan segala yang dapat memperlihatkan sosok dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar di hadapan cermin yang tertutup itu. Akankah suatu saat... ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri semakin menipis?

...

Pembicaraan dengan Rukia kemarin, bagi Ichigo masih terasa bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu aneh, tetapi tidak membuat Ichigo gentar untuk kembali mengingatnya. Sore itu, adalah sore yang harus dicatat di dalam buku sejarah perjalanan hidup seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo mendengar Rukia berkata begitu banyak, bahkan menguraikannya secara rinci. Seperti seorang mahasiswi yang sedang presentasi untuk ujian akhir di depan dosennya. Saat itu, Ichigo telah mengetahui salah satu sisi lain dari Rukia.

Selama ini, Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai seorang gadis pendiam dan eksentrik dengan raut wajah yang selalu datar. Tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Tapi kemarin, Ichigo mendapat sebuah kejutan. Hadiah dari langit. Senyum Rukia yang begitu lembut bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt untuknya. Padahal senyumnya tidak begitu terlihat karena hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

Bagi teman-teman Ichigo sendiri, terutama teman dekat Ichigo -karena mereka memang selalu mendekati Ichigo- Asano dan Ishida, Ichigo telah sedikit berubah. Terutama karena sikapnya yang begitu berbeda pada saat pelajaran musik. Biasanya, saat pelajaran musik, Ichigo selalu malas dan merasa tidak tertarik. Tapi kali ini, Ichigo sangat bersemangat. Mempelajari setiap nada. Menghafal nama-nama dinamika dan tempo yang sangat sulit diucapkan. Dan mendengarkan baik-baik sejarah musik ketika Juushirou Ukitake-sensei sedang menjelaskannya.

Ishida beranggapan bahwa neurotransmitter di otak Ichigo telah kembali berfungsi dengan baik.

Asano beranggapan bahwa Ichigo telah terkena feromon mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang adik ketua osis yang misterius itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Dari cerita Ichigo sendiri, ia tahu bahwa Kuchiki sangat berpengetahuan luas tentang musik. Dan hal itu telah cukup membuktikan teorinya yaitu 'Ichigo yang sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi Wolgang Amadeus Mozart'.

Sedangkan Orihime, yang sudah sejak kelas 2 SMP sekelas dengan Ichigo. Merasa bahwa Ichigo telah berubah jauh dari imagenya selama ini. Cuek dan tidak begitu peduli pada sekitar. Ichigo yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang pemuda yang lebih sering tersenyum dan sedikit terbuka. Apakah begitu besar pengaruh Kuchiki Rukia dalam hidup Ichigo?

Orihime penasaran. Ia ingin tahu langsung dari Kuchiki. Apakah Kuchiki penyebab Ichigo menolaknya? Mengapa? Padahal Orihime sudah begitu percaya diri. Hatinya begitu sakit saat itu.

Tapi ia juga tidak begitu yakin akan bisa mendekatinya. Kuchiki Rukia terkenal sebagai gadis pendiam dan eksentrik yang punya selubung tidak terlihat. Di selubung itu, terdapat segel yang bertuliskan 'jangan mendekat!'. Mungkin begitu jika ingin dideskripsikan.

Orihime teringat akan sesuatu dan ia pun kembali percaya dan yakin. Ia mengambil udara luar sekuat-kuatnya dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lupa bahwa ia telah punya kartu As yang dapat memaksa Kuchiki untuk berbicara dengannya. Mau ataupun tidak mau. Suka ataupun tidak suka.

Tapi... apa yang harus ia katakan pertama-tama?

...

Rukia lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal Ichigo ingin meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas pelajaran musik bersama-sama. Ichigo masih tidak bisa membedakan antara nada 'Fa' dengan 'Si' bahkan 'Do' dengan 'La'. Maklum saja, Ichigo tidak diberkahi naluri titi nada mutlak seperti Rukia.

Ichigo pun pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Karena memang tidak ada yang harus ditunggunya.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti di depan lampu hijau. Persimpangan berdarah. Dada Ichigo menjadi sesak jika kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Adakah jalan pintas lain menuju rumahnya? pikir Ichigo sambil mengingat-ngingat.

Ichigo melamun sambil menunggu lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo melihat sosok perempuan di seberang trotoar tempatnya berpijak, mata Ichigo terbelalak melihatnya. Rambut sebahu itu... mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tidak salah lagi! itu pasti Rukia!. Tapi... ia mengenakan pakaian bebas, bukan seragam sekolah Karakura High School. Pakaian terusan itu polos dengan sedikit corak dan warna hitam yang dominan. Bagian bawahnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Rambutnya khasnya bergerak-gerak dihembus angin, ia melangkah di bahu jalan meninggalkan trotoar sambil menunduk. Ichigo pun segera memanggil namanya "Rukia!" ia tak menoleh. "Rukiaa!!!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi. Tapi Rukia masih tidak berpaling. Hal itu pun membuat Ichigo berlari mengejarnya segera setelah lampu berubah warna.

Langkah Ichigo tertahan karena tiba-tiba saja seekor kelinci putih berlonceng menghalangi jalannya. Kelinci itu duduk diam di depan kaki Ichigo. Dan mata bening kelinci itu menatap matanya. Seperti sedang mengajak Ichigo untuk berkomunikasi.

Bukankah ini kelinci peliharaannya Rukia? batin Ichigo sambil menatap ke bawah, menatap kelinci itu dengan pandangan yang aneh. Kenapa bisa ada seekor kelinci disini?

Ichigo pun segera teringat pada Rukia dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Begitu terkejutnya dia...

Sosok Rukia telah menghilang. Yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah ruang hampa berwarna hitam. Bukan persimpangan berdarah itu. Ichigo memutar pandangannya, tapi yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam. Ada dimana dia? kemana perginya semua orang yang berlalu lalang tadi? Dan kemanakah Rukia?

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Dengan spontan, Ichigo pun membalikkan badannya. Rukia. Kini ia berdiri di hadapannya.

Rukia menatap kosong pada Ichigo. Tidak lama setelah itu, bibirnya bergerak-gerak perlahan. Seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Apa yang ia ucapkan?

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya Rukia." ujar Ichigo pada Rukia. Tapi Rukia tidak menanggapinya. Bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak. Semakin lama, kata-katanya mulai tersendat-sendat. Rukia memegang lehernya. Seolah-olah kerongkongannya seperti tercekat. Raut wajah Rukia kini pun mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa sakit. Ia seperti menahan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Ichi... go."

Ichigo hanya bisa mengerti satu penggal kata itu. Satu penggal kata yang mengartikan identitas dirinya, yang diucapkan Rukia dengan usaha yang begitu keras sementara sosoknya perlahan semakin menghilang bersama angin dan sekarang sudah lenyap dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Rukiaaa!!!!"

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?" tanya Asano sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo. Tubuh Ichigo berkeringat dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Asano pun memegang erat bahu Ichigo. Ishida yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Ichigo?" tanya Ishida padanya, tapi Ichigo tidak menanggapinya. Ichigo melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia berada di pertokoan Karakura. Ichigo bisa melihat... banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan mereka semua... menatap heran pada mereka bertiga.

'Mimpi...?' batin Ichigo terkesiap.

"Kenapa... kita ada disini?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya setelah bisa mengatur napasnya. Kedua temannya itu saling pandang dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau lupa? Kita bertiga akan pergi ke toko kue, Ishida akan mentraktir kita. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak dan pingsan di depan toko musik ini." jawab Asano akhirnya sambil menatap temannya itu khawatir.

"Oh ya... aku ingat." gumam Ichigo dengan nada skeptis. Apa benar begitu? Atau ini juga adalah mimpi yang lain?

"Anak muda! Kalian bertiga tidak apa-apa? temanmu itu sepertinya sedang tidak sehat?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak berusia sekitar 50 tahunan yang keluar dari toko musik di depan mereka. Toko musik itu bergaya Inggris kuno dan terlihat sangat antik. Ishida pun menghampiri bapak-bapak itu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

Sayup-sayup... Ichigo seperti mendengar sebuah alunan permainan piano. Entah mengapa, dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi merinding. Ia teringat, musik inilah yang sedari tadi telah di dengarnya. Dan... suara musik itu berasal dari toko bergaya Inggris kuno di depannya ini...

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo pun menghampiri si bapak-bapak itu. Membuat Ishida yang sedang bicara dengan bapak-bapak itu terkejut atas kehadiran Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Pak, musik itu! Siapa yang sedang memainkannya?!"

Si bapak pun terdiam sejenak. Kaget karena pertanyaan Ichigo yang diucapkannya dengan volume yang begitu keras. Bahkan, Ishida yang berdiri di sebelah bapak itu pun sampai menutup telinganya. Dan orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh padanya.

Tapi dengan suara yang begitu lembut si bapak menjawab...

"Oh... itu suara dari piringan hitam nak... 'Fantasie Improptu karya Frederic Chopin' kau tahu itu nak?"

...

-tsuzuku-

Huaaaaaa!!! Nocturne Op. 3 seeelesaaai!!! Gomenasai~ karena keterlambatan update. Maklum, author masih pelajar SMA... jadi banyak tugas menumpuk dan waktu untuk mengerjakan lanjutan fic pun sedikit^^ tapi... pasti di update kok...

Ada yang tahu tidak Onee-channya Rukia disini siapa? Yup, benar! Hisana-san. Tadinya sempat ragu juga mau memasukkan Hisana ke cerita karena di sini ia harus bersaudara dengan Byakuya *padahal di skenario asli milik Kubo Tite-sensei mereka suami-istri loooh...* hahaha XP dasar Author aneh! Tapi kalau kalian senang, apapun akan author lakukan! Bahkan menjadikan Yumichika sebagai ayahnya Rukia khu khu khu ;p *tapi author nggak berani, takut dihajar ama kubo-sensei sekaligus penggemar Rukia*

Nah, bagaimana cerita kali ini? Apa kalian suka? Atau makin aneh? Tetap ditunggu reviewnya yaaa... untuk yang sudah mereview dan sampai sekarang masih mengikuti cerita ini... author ucapkan 'Hontou ni arigatou...' pujian, dukungan bahkan kritikan kalian sangat berguna bagi author *terharu mode: on* huhuhuhu T.T

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	4. Nocturne Op 4

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 4~

Dalam diam... aku merasa hangat atas kebaikanmu.

Aku memainkan melodi rahasia yang berdengung itu.

...

Walaupun aku berjalan tanpa arah.

Waktu akan terus mengalir dengan lembut.

Saat itu pun, di tengah-tengah musim yang telah berubah.

Perasaanku akan berubah.

...

Aku menutup mata dan itu semua menjadi terlihat.

Sepanjang jalan kecil dimana angin berbisik sedih.

...

"Oh... itu suara dari piringan hitam nak... 'Fantasie Improptu karya Frederic Chopin' kau tahu itu nak?"

Kata-kata bapak tua yang ramah itu seperti sebuah pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya. Ichigo terkesiap. Tubuhnya lemas. Neuron di tubuhnya seolah membeku sesaat. Menghentikan semua aktifitas di dalam sistem koordinasi tubuh Ichigo.

Ishida dan Asano yang khawatir pada Ichigo karena perubahan air mukanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menakutkan, memutuskan membatalkan acara makan kuenya. Mereka berdua akan mengantarkan Ichigo kembali ke rumahnya. Karena mereka sendiri tidak yakin jika Ichigo dibiarkan pulang sendirian akan dengan selamat sampai di rumah. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini, Ichigo lebih terlihat seperti seorang masochist daripada seorang murid teladan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ishida dan Asano hanya bisa saling melemparkan pertanyaan. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari pertanyaan itu yang terjawab. Sedangkan, yang jadi topik permasalahan -Ichigo- hanya berjalan di depan mereka berdua sambil terseret-seret. Seperti orang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka bertiga disambut oleh Yuzu. Wajah Yuzu yang semanis buah apel berubah menjadi buah plum saat melihat Ichigo yang berdiri dengan tatapan yang kosong. Yuzu pun segera mengantarkan kakaknya itu ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, dengan akrabnya Karin menghadang Asano dan Ishida untuk tidak segera pulang. Ia butuh teman main untuk bermain game gulat terbaru yang kemarin baru saja dibelinya.

Di kamar, Ichigo segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Posisinya terlentang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya masih menerawang. Rohnya masih berkelana entah kemana.

'...................' tiba-tiba saja suara orkestra 'Bolero de Ravel' yang menghentak -tentu saja ia mendapatkannya dari Rukia- mengalun dari handphone Ichigo. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ichigo terloncat dari kasurnya sehingga rohnya dengan sebuah kejutan tertarik kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan malas, Ichigo pun mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakan di meja belajar. Tapi, ketika Ichigo menyentuh handphonenya, 'Bolero de Ravel' pun segera berhenti menghentak. Ichigo pun dengan segera melihat layarnya, tapi tak ada tanda panggilan apapun. Jelas-jelas tadi ia mendengar 'Bolero de Ravel' -nada panggilan di handphonenya- berbunyi begitu kencang. Ichigo pun melihat daftar panggilan masuk, tapi tetap tak ada laporan apapun. Apa kejadian ini juga mimpi...?

Pusing memikirkan hal yang samar-samar seperti itu. Ichigo lalu memutuskan untuk turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin mencuci mukanya. Menghilangkan semua kepenatan dan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Ichigo melihat Asano dan Karin yang tengah saling mencaci-maki, Yuzu yang sedang berusaha melerai mereka , Ayahnya yang sedang menari-nari salsa di depan foto ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia dan Ishida yang dengan santainya membaca sebuah novel fiksi berjudul 'analisis ilmiah apakah alien itu ada?'. Jelas-jelas yang harus di analisis adalah otak mereka semua! batin Ichigo berteriak.

Ichigo segera membuka keran dan dengan suara yang berirama air itu keluar deras. Membasahi telapak tangannya. Dan membasuh wajahnya yang sudah lelah. Air segar itu terserap melalui pori-pori wajah Ichigo dan berhasil melewati lapisan epidermis sehingga Ichigo merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

Sama seperti Rukia di masa lalunya, Ichigo telah dirasuki oleh mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu aneh dan membuat perasaan menjadi sesak. 'Fantasie Improptu' adalah sebuah lagu klasik yang mengacaukan pikiran dan perasaannya, bahkan mungkin intuisinya. Padahal saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya yaitu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia, ia tidak merasa seperti ini. 'Fantasie Improptu' yang didengarnya saat itu terdengar biasa saja sebagai hasil dari sebuah interpretasi seorang gadis yang memiliki naluri titi nada mutlak dan bakat bermusik yang begitu menakjubkan. Dan hal itu tidak membuatnya bermimpi aneh. Tapi kali ini... kenapa begitu...?

Apa karena ia telah mendengar cerita masa lalu Rukia? sehingga ia tersugesti dengan perasaan semacam itu? dan akhirnya mengalami mimpi juga? Ichigo tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa menatap wajahnya sendiri dengan alis yang mengernyit. Menatap wajahnya sendiri seolah meminta sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang satu lagi. Dirinya... yang dipantulkan karena refleksi dari sifat cermin yang bertemu cahaya.

Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu apa arti dari mimpinya itu. Sungguh aneh. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Rukia pada saat itu. Sebuah kata-kata tanpa suara. Apa maksudnya? Apa Rukia berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya? Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui? Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berbicara langsung? Lagipula sudah beberapa hari ini Rukia tidak masuk sekolah. Apakah itu suatu pertanda buruk? Jika memang ini adalah sebuah peringatan untuk sesuatu...

Apakah... Ichigo harus menceritakan hal ini kepada Rukia...?

...

Sementara itu, berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari tempat Ichigo berpijak. Seorang gadis bermata violet duduk dengan cemas di sebuah kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Rukia, giliran kita." panggil Byakuya disusul dengan anggukan dari Rukia. Rukia pun beranjak berdiri. Dan terdiam sesaat. Ia merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah handphone yang digantungi boneka chappy.

"Ichigo..." ucap Rukia di dalam hatinya.

...

Pagi ini, entah mengapa, suasana Karakura High School di lorong sebelah utara begitu ramai. Lorong utara adalah jalur lalu lintas terpenting yang harus dilalui jika ingin memasuki wilayah ruang kelas setelah melewati pintu masuk. Sehingga pasti selalu ramai. Tapi, keramaian ini tidak wajar. Keramaian ini hanya berpusat di satu titik. Yaitu di depan papan pengumuman.

Ichigo pun penasaran dan tertarik gaya gravitasi dari keramaian itu. Ia berlari-lari kecil. Tidak begitu sulit bagi Ichigo untuk melihat isi papan pengumuman yang terbaru itu. Dengan tinggi 174 cm, ia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang membuat titik vital ini -papan pengumuman- begitu ramai.

**Kontes Musik Karakura High School**

**Ke-30**

Peserta di bawah ini telah dipilih langsung oleh Ukitake Juushirou berdasarkan nilai seni musik tertinggi. Para peserta yang terpilih harus mengikuti seleksi berikutnya.

1. Hitsugaya Toushirou - Clarinet. (1-3)

2. Hisagi Shuhei - Violin. (3-1)

3. Kuchiki Rukia - Piano. (2-2)

4. Kurosutchi Nemu - Violin. (2-5)

Keputusan ini mutlak. Dengan ini, peserta berarti telah lulus seleksi pertama.

Seleksi kedua akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi. Diharap untuk para peserta yang terpilih segera melapor kepada Ukitake Juushirou -guru seni musik-.

Terima kasih.

Mata Ichigo berhenti kepada satu titik -Kuchiki Rukia-. Rukia terpilih mengikuti kontes musik sekolahnya yang telah diadakan setiap tahun ini? ingin sekali Ichigo berteriak untuk meluapkan perasaan senangnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan orang sebanyak ini.

Ichigo pun segera berlari mencari Rukia. Ingin sekali ia menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan kabar gembira ini padanya. Tapi, -seperti biasa- yang dicari tidak terlihat sosoknya.

Di kelas, di koridor, di taman, di perpustakaan bahkan di kantin sekolah, Rukia tetap tidak di temukan. Hanya satu tempat sekarang yang terpikirkan oleh Ichigo. Tempat suci bagi Kuchiki Rukia. Ruang rahasia tempatnya berkonspirasi.

Ruang musik.

Ichigo pun membelok dan berjalan cepat menuju lorong barat. Membiarkan dirinya tertarik oleh kekuatan supernatural yang kini, mulai terdengar oleh Ichigo. 'Polonaise' karya musisi kesukaan Rukia -Frederic Chopin-.

Ichigo membuka pintu ruang musik dan masuk dengan perlahan. Ia berdiri terpaku melihat sosok Rukia yang begitu menjiwai permainannya. Ia tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Ichigo. Jarinya berpindah-pindah dengan cepat dari tuts satu ke tuts yang lain. Alunan 'Polonaise' yang begitu indah memukau Ichigo. Di pertengahan lagu, temponya semakin cepat dan kemudian kembali menjadi lambat. Lalu naik lagi menjadi tempo yang cepat secara berirama. Kemudian berubah menjadi dentingan yang bergantian begitu cepat dan kembali seperti nada pembukaan. Rukia mengakhiri 'Polonaise' dengan sebuah hentakan yang sarkasme.

Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu ruang musik. Ichigo pun tersadar dan segera menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tahu? Kau terpilih menjadi peserta kontes musik sekolah!" ucap Ichigo dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tapi, Rukia tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap mata Ichigo lekat-lekat. Seperti biasa. Entah apa artinya itu.

"Rukia? kontes musik! Kau tahu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau terpilih! Memainkan piano! Kau tahu itu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau... senang? Rukia?"

Rukia kembali diam, tapi tetap memandang Ichigo. Ichigo kembali dibuatnya bingung.

"Kau... tidak senang?"

Rukia tetap terdiam. Ichigo pun menghela napas panjang. Yak! Selamat datang! Di dunia yang sunyi ini! Inilah Rukia yang sebenarnya tuan-tuan! pekik Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

Rukia telah kembali menjadi seorang stoic. Dan Ichigo lupa menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan. Semalam, ia terlalu lelah. Ichigo dihantui berbagai paradigma pemikiran yang terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Apakah ia harus menceritakan kepada Rukia tentang perstiwa 'Fantasie Improptu' itu atau tidak. Dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya. Mungkin mimpi yang waktu itu hanya sebuah kebetulan atau de javu semata. Ichigo tidak mau membuat Rukia berpikiran kalau ia juga mempunyai kekuatan aneh.

"Nii-sama tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini."

...

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukia. Siangnya, di ruang osis terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Ukitake-sensei dengan Kuchiki Byakuya -sang protektor-. Ichigo yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang osis, berhenti untuk melihat keadaannya dari celah pintu ruang osis yang sedikit terbuka.

Pendengaran seorang guru musik terhadap nada-nada tidak akan pernah salah. Ukitake-sensei mempertahankan argumennya bahwa Rukia mempunyai bakat yang istimewa dalam bermusik. Sedangkan Byakuya, tidak mau mengakui hal itu dan terus menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kuchiki, adikmu memang benar-benar memiliki bakat istimewa yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh gadis seumurannya. Ia bisa memainkan 'Rondo Alla Turca' tanpa melihat partiturnya!" ujar Ukitake-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang berdiri tenang di sebelah mereka berdua. Berdiri tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Anggota osis yang lain lebih memilih untuk menyingkir keluar ruangan.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan anda saja?" jawab Byakuya begitu tenang. Apakah kedua kakak-beradik ini tidak bisa membaca suasana tegang disini? Batin Ichigo terheran-heran.

"Tidak mungkin! Apa ada alasan sehingga kau begitu tidak menginginkan Kuchiki mengikuti kontes musik ini?"

"...Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Rukia tidak boleh mengikuti kontes musik ini, hanya sayalah yang mengetahuinya dan saya tidak akan mengatakan hal itu kepada anda." jawab Byakuya dengan nada sarkasme. Ukitake-sensei menarik napas, menahan amarahnya.

"Kuchiki, tolonglah. Kau tidak ingin bakat yang adikmu miliki terbuang sia-sia kan?" ujar Ukitake-sensei dengan suara lembut. Berbicara dengan Kuchiki bersaudara memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Ichigo akui hal yang satu ini.

"Biar saja terbuang sia-sia. Memang itulah hal yang saya inginkan sejak lama."

Ukitake-sensei terkesiap mendengar jawaban dari Byakuya. Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Sedangkan Rukia -orang yang sedang dipermasalahkan disini- hanya diam tertunduk tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuchiki, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan bukan?"

"Tentu saya tahu. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Ichigo yang mengintipnya melalui celah pintu. Ichigo yang menyadarinya pun terkejut. Tapi ia tidak melarikan diri. Entah mengapa, tatapan Rukia itu... seolah meminta pertolongan padanya. Dan... kata-kata Rukia saat mengungkapkan masa lalunya kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ichigo. Mengingatkan Ichigo akan senyum kesedihan Rukia yang disapu cahaya matahari senja hari itu...

"Bukan itu yang saya maksudkan. Kuchiki--"

"Kalau begitu, urusan anda disini sudah selesai bukan?"

'BRAK!'

Mata mereka bertiga -Ukitake-sensei, Byakuya dan Rukia- secara serentak menatap sosok Ichigo yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ukitake-sensei menatapnya heran. Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti biasanya. Dan Byakuya... menatap dengan penuh aura kebencian kepada Ichigo.

"Itu tidak benar kan? Byakuya-senpai... kau hanya takut. Kau hanya takut kehilangan lagi. Kau lari dari kenyataan. Kau terus menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dengan harapan kau bisa melupakannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Kenangan akan orang yang telah tiada akan terus tertanam di dalam diri orang yang ditinggalkan. Kau tidak bisa mengekang Rukia dengan perasaan semacam itu." ucap Ichigo sambil menatap serius mata Byakuya.

"Saya tidak mengerti yang kau ucapkan. Filosofi macam apa yang kau sebutkan barusan?" jawab Byakuya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan nanar. Tapi, Ichigo bisa melihat keringat mengalir di pelipis Byakuya.

"Ini bukan sebuah filosofi Byakuya-senpai. Rukia, kau tahu itu kan?" ujar Ichigo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Meski harus kehilangan dunia yang sekarang, meski harus membuang kehidupan yang nyaman, meski takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika kita tetap bisa mengejar apa yang diinginkan, meskipun tahu betapa berat dan pedihnya kehilangan sesuatu, kita akan tetap menginginkannya... untuk itulah kita hidup... dan itulah yang dinamakan keteguhan yang sesungguhnya. Itulah yang ibuku ucapkan sesaat sebelum kematiannya."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Ichigo tidak bisa membalas tatapan kaget Rukia, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Byakuya dan Ukitake-sensei.

"Maafkan saya karena telah memotong pembicaraan anda dengan senpai, Ukitake-sensei." Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Ukitake-sensei.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa Kurosaki."

"Kalau begitu, urusan kalian semua disini sudah selesai bukan?" ucap Byakuya sambil menatap Ichigo dan Ukitake-sensei bergantian. Ichigo sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan Byakuya... ia pun hendak keluar ruangan. Tapi, Rukia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depannya menghalangi langkahnya.

"Nii-sama, izinkan aku mengikuti kontes musik ini." ujar Rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya begitu terkejut karena baru kali ini Rukia menentang perintahnya. Ichigo pun memandang Rukia dengan terkejut karena ia berani menentang perintah kakaknya yang keras itu.

Suasana masih sunyi. Rukia pun masih membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau bangkit, sebelum kakaknya memberinya izin. Byakuya pun menelan ludahnya dan dengan ragu-ragu membuka mulutnya. Seolah-olah keputusan yang dia ambil ini menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga... di mata Byakuya, Rukia yang sekarang telah jauh berubah dari Rukia yang dulu...

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh memainkan lagu itu."

Ya… lagu itu. Rukia pun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Byakuya pun luluh dengan sikap adiknya itu. Dan Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu sehingga ia masih belum bisa mengangkat tubuhnya. Ichigo pun menghampirinya dan menyentuh bahu Rukia, menyadarkannya.

"Ichigo..."

"Iya." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Byakuya.

"Terima kasih banyak Nii-sama..."

...

Sementara itu, di waktu yang bersamaan. Di saat lorong utara sudah tidak banyak lagi dilalui oleh orang-orang. Seorang gadis berponi rata menatap papan pengumuman dengan matanya yang sendu. Ia menenteng sebuah tas biola di depan tubuhnya.

"Hahhaha, kontes musik konyol. Jaman sekarang sudah tidak pantas lagi mendengarkan musik klasik! Kenapa ia tidak membuat kontes band saja?!" ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di belakang gadis berponi rata itu. Mereka sama-sama melihat pengumuman kontes musik yang baru saja ditempelkan tadi pagi. Tapi, dengan reaksi yang berbeda tentunya.

"Hahaha... mereka orang-orang kuno, biarkan saja!" balas seorang pemuda yang lain. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah buku pelajaran yang bahkan tidak dibacanya.

"Tentu saja! Hei... bu, bu, bukumu... api..." ucap pemuda yang satunya dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh pemuda lainnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Buku itu tiba-tiba saja terbakar dengan sendirinya...

"WUAH!!! Darimana datangnya api ini?!!" teriak si pemuda yang memegang buku itu sambil melemparkan buku yang terbakar itu jauh-jauh. Tubuhnya meloncat-loncat menginjak buku yang terbakar itu. Berusaha memadamkan apinya. Pemuda yang satu lagi sudah lari meninggalkannya. Murid-murid di sekitarnya menatap peristiwa itu dengan heran dan sambil berbisik-bisik.

Seolah tidak terganggu dengan kejadian yang terjadi di belakangnya. Si gadis berponi rata bergumam...

"Sudah waktunya. Aku terpilih..."

...

Yippie!!!! Nocturnes Op. 4 sudah selesaaai!!! Hontou ni arigatou karena telah membaca fic chapter ini sampai selesai. Dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang masih terus mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini dan untuk reviewnya yang membuat author terus-menerus menitikkan air mata terharu 7 hari 7 malam!!! *lebay mode: on*

Akhirnya, sudah masuk klimaksnya. Yang berarti... sebentar lagi fic ini akan selesai!!! Huhuhuhu *nangis mode: on* T.T menurut perkiraan author... kira-kira di Nocturnes Op. 5 atau 6 akan selesai. Ada yang keberatan?

Bagaimana cerita kali ini? mudah dimengerti? Aneh? Menegangkan? Jelek? Atau... mengharukan? Hahha... itu terserah kalian. Tetap ditunggu kritik, pujian dan sarannya di review...

Oh ya. Ada salah satu pembaca yang mengatakan bahwa bahasa di fic ini terlalu berat. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa kalian juga merasa begitu? Tolong bilang ya... biar itu menjadi masukan author aneh ini. Tapi, author sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mempermudah bahasanya kok...

Maklum, anak SMA... lagi masa pertumbuhan... hehhe ;p *apa hubungannya?*

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	5. Nocturne Op 5

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 5~

Lukisan mimpi dapat menjadi kenyataan.

Suatu hari, di bawah pelangi itu.

Pelangi sesudah berakhirnya hujan, jika kau melihat ke atas langit.

Merefleksikan mimpi yang ada di dalam mimpi.

...

Kekekalan mengikatku.

Siapa yang pergi dan kembali meninggalkanku adalah mimpi.

...

Harapan ini. Apakah ini sebuah dosa?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa lari dari dosa yang mengalir di nadi mereka...

...

"Itu tidak benar kan? Byakuya-senpai... kau hanya takut. Kau hanya takut kehilangan lagi. Kau lari dari kenyataan. Kau terus menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dengan harapan kau bisa melupakannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Kenangan akan orang yang telah tiada akan terus tertanam di dalam diri orang yang ditinggalkan. Kau tidak bisa mengekang Rukia dengan perasaan semacam itu."

Byakuya duduk terdiam sambil memandang ke atas langit berwarna hitam tanpa bintang. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menemaninya. Langit di atas pandangannya itu tertutup oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran. Berguguran seperti serpihan hidupnya. Byakuya masih memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo yang begitu menusuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Ichigo benar. Ia telah merasakannya. Ia takut. Ketakutan itulah yang membuatnya begitu membenci musik. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Musik yang telah mengambil orang-orang yang begitu disayanginya. Ibu... dan kakak perempuannya. Byakuya takut... kalau musiklah yang nanti kembali mengambil Rukia dari sisinya. Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Bukannya Byakuya mau melupakan kenangan dan keberadaan Ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi... jika terus mengingatnya itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Semakin terikat. Dengan perasaan bersalah karena saat itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Byakuya bingung. Antara memihak pada ayahnya atau adiknya yang saat itu masih begitu kecil tetapi telah mengucapkan kata-kata tabu. Kematian. Dan Byakuya telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar. Ia mengacuhkan Rukia dan memihak pada ayahnya. Ia biarkan uluran tangan mungil Rukia yang meminta dukungannya saat itu. Dan lebih memilih menghindar.

Setelah semua kata-kata Rukia terbukti sampai dua kali. Yaitu kematian kakak dan ibunya. Byakuya baru menyadari... ia adalah orang yang begitu kejam karena telah menelantarkan uluran tangan mungil itu...

Hingga sekarang, Byakuya masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah itu. Coba saja, saat itu ia ikut menghalangi kepergian ibunya ke Perancis, mungkin sampai sekarang ibunya masih hidup.

Untuk menghapus rasa bersalah yang telah lama menumpuk itu. Byakuya telah memutuskan untuk terus melindungi Rukia. Dan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dibawa oleh musik itu. Tapi kemarin... entah mengapa hatinya luluh ketika melihat Rukia yang membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta izin.

Apakah pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu yang telah membuat Rukia berubah? Apakah Rukia telah menceritakan semua kisah masa lalunya pada pemuda itu? Sehingga kemarin, si pemuda bisa berbicara seperti itu padanya?

Tapi Byakuya tidak mau menyalahkannya. Karena dari tatapan Rukia, sepertinya adiknya itu juga tidak akan membiarkannya menyalahkan Kurosaki. Kurosaki juga sepertinya tulus dan bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi karena ia juga telah lama kehilangan ibunya. Kalau tidak... ia tidak akan bisa berbicara seperti itu bukan?

"Nii-sama, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam." ucap Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya sambil menggendong kelinci putih peliharaannya. Mata violet Rukia tidak pernah menyiratkan sebuah perasaan dendam atau perasaan benci padanya. Perasaan Rukia... tidak akan pernah berubah dan selalu tetap sama.

"Iya. Kau duluan." jawab Byakuya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Rukia. Rukia terkejut. Sebelumnya, Byakuya tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Oyasuminasai, nii-sama." balas Rukia sambil beranjak melangkah ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian di beranda.

Byakuya bersyukur... masih memiliki Rukia. Rukia masih ada disini. Selalu menemaninya. Sebagai penuntun... di dalam hidupnya yang hampa...

...

Seleksi kedua akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Byakuya pun mengizinkan Rukia untuk latihan bersama Ichigo -tentu saja Ichigo hanya sebagai pendengar-. Mereka latihan bersama di ruang musik.

Rukia memilih lagu karya 'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart' musisi kedua kesukaannya setelah 'Chopin'. Piano Sonata No. 15 in C K. 545.

Lagu ini sedikit berbeda dengan lagu yang biasa Rukia mainkan. Nada-nadanya terdengar lebih ceria. Dan dipenuhi dengan dentingan halus di setiap alunannya. Membangkitkan euforia setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja di pertengahan lagu, dari luar ruang musik, terdengar suara orang yang begitu keras...

"Sudah! Jangan dekati orang ini! dia sama gilanya dengan ayahnya!"

Rukia pun berhenti bermain. Dan segera bangkit, melangkah keluar ruangan. Ichigo mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Melihat Rukia yang diam berdiri dan tidak bereaksi di ambang pintu, Ichigo pun mengambil inisiatif untuk melihat sendiri hal apa yang telah merusak euforianya. "Hei, ada apa?"

"Ku, Kurosaki?!" ucap seorang gadis berkacamata sambil menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan terkejut. Tangannya terangkat. Dan hendak mengayun ke tubuh gadis berponi rata yang sedang meringkuk di bawahnya. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak datang tepat waktu, pasti si gadis berponi rata itu sudah terkena pukulannya.

Si gadis dengan rambut berwarna klorofil -hijau- di sebelahnya pun segera menarik tangan si gadis berkacamata sesaat setelah ia melihat Ichigo. "Ayo cepat!" dengan cekatan, ia menarik tangan temannya itu dan berlari. Meninggalkan si gadis berponi rata yang sepertinya tadi dianiaya oleh mereka, terpaku tidak bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil membantu si gadis berponi rata itu untuk berdiri. Tapi gadis itu, menepis tangan Ichigo dan bangkit sendiri setelah mengambil tas biola yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kepada Ichigo. Gadis berponi rata itu menatap sesaat kepada Rukia. Lalu, tanpa berkata apapun ia pun melangkah pergi.

Ichigo terbengong. Belum ada orang yang menepis tangannya dengan cara seperti itu. Apa gadis itu membencinya? Ichigo bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tatapan gadis itu terasa sinis padanya. Padahal jika ia mau tersenyum sedikit saja, pasti dia akan terlihat manis. Rasanya... Ichigo seperti melihat kembaran Rukia saja.

Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang sedari tadi masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu ruang musik. Tapi... ada yang aneh dengannya.

Matanya terbelalak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tatapan Rukia itu... sama seperti tatapannya pada Soifon. Ichigo kembali teringat akan kejadian mengerikan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Rukia... jangan katakan... kalau gadis tadi..." ucap Ichigo terbata-bata seraya menghampiri Rukia. Ichigo berharap semoga saja hal buruk yang sedang dipikirkannya salah.

"Bayangannya... terlihat tipis di mataku."

...

Karena tidak mau mengulang peristiwa yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Keesokan harinya, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Ichigo dan Rukia segera mencari gadis berponi rata itu di seluruh penjuru Karakura High School. Kali ini Ichigo ikut serta, karena ia tidak mau membiarkan Rukia merasakan ketakutan sendirian. Walaupun sedikit kemungkinan, bahwa gadis berponi rata itu akan percaya pada kata-kata mereka. Setidaknya, mereka berdua sudah berusaha.

Sulit sekali menemukan gadis berponi rata itu. Apalagi, mereka berdua tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu, bahkan namanya sekalipun.

"KYAAAA!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking dari arah taman belakang sekolah. Tepatnya di dekat gudang tua sekolah. Untung saja, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berada di dekat lokasi, sehingga dengan cepat mereka bisa menghampiri asal suara itu.

Terlihat oleh Rukia dan Ichigo tiga orang gadis di sana. Dua orang gadis adalah gadis yang menganiaya si gadis berponi rata kemarin. Dan gadis yang seorang lagi adalah si gadis berponi rata itu sendiri.

Si gadis berambut hijau terlihat tergeletak di samping gadis berkacamata yang berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Sedangkan... si gadis berponi rata itu... berdiri arogan sambil menatap sendu mereka berdua. Dari telapak tangannya yang terbuka... keluar api yang memancar... dan di sekelilingnya... bola-bola api berukuran segenggaman tangan orang dewasa berputar-putar mengelilingi dirinya bagaikan bola-bola roh yang mengelilingi seorang arwah...

"Di... dia... ha... hantu!!!" teriak si gadis berkacamata sesaat sebelum ia jatuh pingsan di sebelah temannya.

Ichigo sendiri... terbelalak tidak percaya melihatnya. Ichigo seakan melihat sebuah utopia. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya... apa yang sedang ada di hadapannya... adalah sebuah adegan syuting film untuk sebuah film berjudul 'Alien vs The Witch'. Walaupun tampaknya tidak mungkin, karena... tidak ada satupun kamera disini dan adegannya terlihat begitu nyata. Tanpa rekayasa apapun.

"Pyrokinesis..." ucap Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo tanpa gemetar dan ekspresi terkejut sedikit pun, seolah-olah apa yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah hal yang lazim terjadi. Ichigo pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung yang seolah mengatakan 'Rukia? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau juga mengambil kelas bahasa Yunani?'. Sedangkan, si gadis berponi rata-lah yang menatap Rukia dengan terkejut. Mungkin yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah... 'Orang eksentrik macam apa dia? Mengapa ia tidak takut melihat api yang keluar dari telapak tangan dan berputar-putar mengelilingi dirinya?'.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, si gadis berponi rata itu tersenyum tipis dan menghilangkan api yang ada pada dirinya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas biolanya dan melangkah pelan menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Kau orang pertama yang tidak terkejut akan kemampuan mengendalikan api yang kumiliki. Benar, 'Pyrokinesis'. Apakah kau seorang esper?" tanya si gadis berponi rata itu. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tidak lama, Rukia pun mengangguk.

"Dan kau... sepertinya sangat terkejut. Itu reaksi yang wajar. Tapi, masih terlihat aneh bagiku." ucapnya lagi sambil memandang Ichigo kemudian beralih memandang dua orang gadis yang tergeletak pingsan di belakangnya itu. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan 'Reaksi yang wajar itu adalah = terkejut+berteriak+pingsan'.

"Aku... hanya belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu." jawab Ichigo sambil menatap kedua gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu, Ichigo harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya kau tidak lagi menggunakan 'Pyrokinesis'-mu lagi." ujar Rukia sambil menatap si gadis berponi rata lekat-lekat.

"Mengapa?"

"Itu--" belum selesai Rukia berkata. Si gadis berponi rata itu sudah berpaling darinya. Dan berjalan menghampiri dua orang gadis yang tergeletak pingsan itu.

"Kau ingin menolongnya kan? Biar kubantu." ujarnya sambil melingkarkan tangan lemah si gadis berkacamata ke lehernya dan mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ichigo yang masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, berlari kecil menghampiri si gadis berponi rata dan mengangkat tubuh si gadis yang satunya lagi dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Rukia, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Tanpa menjawab. Rukia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Ichigo dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ia mau ikut, ucap Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

...

Berdasarkan keterangan dari si gadis berkacamata yang sekarang kondisinya lebih baik daripada temannya -si gadis berambut hijau- . Didapat bahwa nama si gadis berponi rata itu adalah Kurotsuchi Nemu, putri dari guru kimia Ichigo yang bernama Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ia juga adalah salah satu peserta kontes musik sekolah. Ia bermain biola.

Rupanya, si gadis berambut hijau -yang diketahui bernama Kuna Masahiro- telah disulut api di depan wajahnya oleh Kurotsuchi, sehingga ia mengalami trauma psikis. Ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila "Hantu! Hantu api! Dia siluman api!". Sehingga, kedua orang tua yang menjemputnya memutuskan untuk membawanya ke psikiater.

"Kurotsuchi itu sedikit aneh menurut kami. Kami takut, kalau ia juga sama seperti ayahnya yang gila itu." jawab si gadis berkacamata -Yadomaru Lisa- dengan suara parau. Ichigo tidak berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Yadomaru, karena, Kurotsuchi-sensei memang sepertinya terlalu tergila-gila dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Lalu, kau berlaku kasar padanya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada skeptis.

"Tidak! Itu karena... ia berkata aneh!"

Ichigo terdiam. "Aneh?"

Yadomaru mengangguk. "'Manusia cenderung takut kepada apa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Kau dan yang lainnya sama saja. Manusia-manusia yang hanya melihat sebelah sisi sehingga tidak mengerti apa pun. Kau... takut padaku kan?' kira-kira dia bilang begitu."

"Kami memang takut pada Kurotsuchi. Walaupun pendiam, ia seperti menatap benci kepada kami semua. Yang pernah kudengar, katanya ayahnya pernah membuat penelitian aneh yang mengerikan."

Ya... aku juga pernah dengar hal itu, batin Ichigo.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya. Kuharap kau tidak berbicara apapun tentang Kurotsuchi-san pada yang lain, karena sepertinya... tidak akan ada yang percaya pada kata-katamu. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Kurotsuchi-san, 'Manusia cenderung takut kepada apa yang tidak mereka mengerti'." ujar Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi keluar ruang kesehatan. Rukia yang sedari tadi diam saja bersandar di dinding, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu..." gumam Yadomaru sambil tertunduk.

...

Matahari senja sudah tampak menghiasi langit kota Karakura. Tapi... untaian nada-nada 'Requiem D. Minor K.626' yang dikeluarkan oleh gesekan biola teratur milik 'Kurotsuchi Nemu' masih mengalun dengan indahnya seperti sebuah 'live show'.

Di bawah pohon sakura itu. Kurotsuchi berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya. Memainkan biola kesayangannya dengan penuh perasaan. Seolah dia merasakan sendiri euforia yang dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara langkah kaki menghentikan permainannya. Kurotsuchi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Ia tergelak melihat siapa yang datang. Dan kemudian... menatap sendu sepasang mata violet itu.

"Aku sedang tidak menggunakan 'Pyrokinesis'."

"Terimakasih."

"Mengapa kau begitu bersikeras melarangku menggunakan 'Pyrokinesis'? kau takut.... aku akan dijauhi oleh mereka?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Angin berhembus pelan. Seekor kupu-kupu merah, melintas di depan Rukia kemudian terbang ke arah Kurotsuchi. Angin itu... menggoyang-goyangkan rambut Rukia sehingga ia harus menyingkirkan rambutnya itu ke belakang telinga. Rukia terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara... bayangan Kurotsuchi semakin tipis di matanya. Shinigami bersabit hitam di sebelah Rukia telah mengunci perkataannya.

Melihat Rukia yang tidak berniat mengatakan apapun, Kurotsuchi pun memasukkan biolanya ke tasnya dan hendak berbalik pergi mengikuti kupu-kupu merah yang terbang melintas di atas kepalanya. Tapi... tangan Rukia mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kurotsuchi dan Rukia saling bertatapan. "Kau tidak bisa bilang... karena... ada Shinigami di sampingmu ya?"

...

Di sebuah tempat yang lain, masih di bawah langit keemasan kota Karakura. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange sedang duduk bersimpuh. Merekatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memejamkan matanya. Dan mengucap doa di dalam hati. Tidak lama, ia pun membuka mata. Memandang lurus nisan batu berukir di depannya.

"Kaien, apa kabar? Aku masih mengawasinya. Tidak kusangka... begitu cepatnya ia melupakanmu."

...

"Kau tidak bisa bilang... karena... ada Shinigami di sampingmu ya?"

Rukia tergelak. Batinnya terguncang. Bagaimana bisa...?

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu Kuchiki-san. Kau sama sepertiku. Matamu... juga mataku. Sama-sama memancarkan cahaya kesedihan dan penyesalan."

Rukia masih terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Keheningan yang memekakkan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kupu-kupu merah itu masih terbang di sekitar mereka berdua. Rukia menunduk. Sadar, percuma saja menyembunyikannya pada seorang pengguna kinesis di depannya ini.

"Kau..."

"Aku akan mati?"

Sekali lagi batin Rukia terguncang. Matanya terbelalak, menatap mata sendu Kurotsuchi.

"Kau orang yang tidak pernah mendekati siapapun. Tapi, ada kalanya pada saat tertentu, kau tiba-tiba saja mendekati seseorang. Berbicara kepada mereka tidak boleh melakukan ini atau melakukan itu. Tapi mereka semua tidak percaya. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian... mereka yang tidak percaya itu, meninggal."

Roda ingatan Rukia kembali memaksa untuk berputar. Mengingatkannya akan kematian orang-orang itu. Kakak perempuannya, Ibunya, teman-temannya dan... tunggu! siapa...?

"Aku percaya." ucap Kurotsuchi sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Rukia.

Rukia menatapnya tidak percaya. "Mengapa... kau percaya...?"

"Entahlah." jawabnya sambil menggeleng. "Kepercayaan berasal dari perasaan dan itu adalah hal yang abstrak. Aku hanya tidak takut mati, mungkin itulah perasaan yang membuatku mau percaya. Karena... seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa jika aku mati, tidak akan ada yang menangis. Bersedih akan kematianku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan seorang iblis untuk hidup." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

Kurotsuchi tergelak kemudian mendesah. "Ibuku. Ia... takut kepadaku yang mempunyai kemampuan 'pyrokinesis'. Ia bilang, ia telah begitu menyesal karena telah melahirkan anak dengan kekuatan Iblis. Karena takut menanggung malu, ia pun bunuh diri. Itulah yang membuat ayahku menjadi gila."

Rukia menutup mulutnya. Memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Semua hal itu... sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa mata Kurotsuchi selalu terlihat sendu. Cahaya kesedihan dan penyesalan yang sama seperti dirinya...

"Maaf." gumam Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut sebahunya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kurotsuchi menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu." Ia pun kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia. "Itu adalah sifat dasar manusia. Takut kepada apa yang tidak mengerti dan apa yang tidak mereka ketahui. Ketakutan itulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi gelap."

"Takdir tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Jika kau berusaha melawannya, maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Rukia mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." gumam Kurotsuchi sambil memandang ke langit luas. Langit luas yang tak berujung. Sebentar lagi... ya, sebentar lagi, batinnya sambil memejamkan mata.

...

-tsuzuku-

*Huuft...* akhirnya selesai juga Nocturnes Op. 5. Hontou ni arigatou terus-menerus author ucapkan untuk para pembaca yang masih setia membaca lanjutan fic ini dan tentu saja bagi mereka yang merasa terhibur dengan cerita ini^^

Sekian lama akhirnya keinginan terwujud juga... sudah lama author ingin memasukkan cerita tentang seorang pengguna kinesis^^. Sebagai informasi saja ya... kemampuan kinesis itu bukan fiktif. Ia benar-benar ada. Seperti para pemilik kekuatan ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai indra keenam. Kalau author baru bertemu dengan seorang esper. Apa di antara kalian ada seorang esper atau pengguna kinesis?

Bagaimana menurut kalian karakter Nemu-san disini? Aneh ya?

Tetap ditunggu kritik dan saran juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk kalian yang tidak mengerti akan cerita tentang musik yang aneh ini... ;p

Inilah jawaban untuk review Nocturnes Op. 4:

*Namikaze amy: Oh ya? Sebenarnya... instrumennya sih nggak ngehipnotis sama sekali! Ini kan cuma cerita fiksi... hahaha XP tapi gpp kalau kamu mau mendengar instrumennya. Soalnya itu lagu kesukaaan author.

*Tsuichi Yukiko: Yup, pertanyaan Tsuichi-san sudah terjawab di chapter kali ini. Baguss deh kalau kamu adem... beda ama author yang lagi kepanasan gara-gara di rumahnya nggak pasang AC!

*Aizawa Ayumu: Hehhe... ;p author sendiri juga bingung mau tamatnya kayak gimana... tapi udah ada bayangan sih. Kamu ingin unsur romance? Hm... ok deh kalau untuk pembaca setia^^ *soalnya author nggak jago soal 'ai'*

*Zheone Quin: Perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia mungkin suka? *author sendiri bingung XP*. Cuma... Ichigo ajah yang nggak peka sama perasaannya sendiri. Yang jelas bukan perasaan simpati^^

*Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou: wah... bahasanya emang berat ya... memangnya Haru-san umur berapa?

*Ishikawa Miharu 150696: hahaha... Karin memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu bukan?

*Aya-na Byakkun: sama seperti Tsuichi-san. Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter kali ini. antagonis? Kayaknya nggak deh... dia cuma tokoh pembantu. Hah? Darimana semua jempol yang kamu punya????!!!!

*Sevachi 'Ryuuki J': Hontou ni arigatou. Author juga terpesona karena pujianmu^o^. sudah tahu kan jawabannya di chapter ini?

*Ichikawa Ami: Arigatou! Arigatou Arigatou! Pujianmu sangat menyentuh batin author! Membuat author jadi bersemangat membuat fic ini!

*Ruki Ichi-kun: sama-sama... senang kalau kamu juga senang^^ itulah impian author. Pembaca senang dengan karya author.

*kuroi no yuki: Ichigo kenapa ya...? mungkin lagi masa pertumbuhan kali... *hahahha XP* maksud yuki-san, kenapa pas bagian yang mana?

Ok deh. Bagi yang belum review... tetap ditunggu reviewnya... bagi yang sudah review, jangan kapok, kalau ada waktu, pasti dibalas kok sama author.

Oh ya! Untuk senpai-senpaiku... dan bagi kalian yang sedang menjalani UAN... 'Ganbatte kudasai!!!'

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	6. Nocturne Op 6

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 6~

Ketika perasaan terbentuk, rasanya akan menjadi ringan.

Ia akan menjadi bunga yang cantik bahkan bisa juga menjadi buah yang beracun.

Hari ini akan turun hujan, tidak, bahkan sekarang.

Aku ingin bersamanya, di langitnya dan juga di langitku.

...

Cahaya matahari berkumpul dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Sendirian... aku merasa seperti ingin menangis.

...

Hari ini sedikit istimewa. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa di Karakura High School. Ya, hari ini adalah hari seleksi kedua kontes musik Karakura yang ke-30 diadakan.

Seleksi diadakan di sebuah aula besar di gedung sebelah timur. Aula itu cukup besar sehingga dapat menampung seluruh siswa dan siswi Karakura High School setiap upacara penerimaan murid baru. Yang datang, tidak hanya para murid dan guru. Tetapi juga para wali murid, pianis, komposer musik dan kritikus musik. Ada juga beberapa orang peliput berita dan orang-orang dari majalah musik. Ini semua mungkin disebabkan karena Karakura High School mempunyai reputasi yang bagus sebagai sekolah terbaik di seluruh kota Karakura. Kepala sekolah Yamamoto Shigekuni yang sangat menyukai musik klasik juga turut serta dalam kesempatan ini. Karena ia membawa teman-temannya yang sangat terkenal dan berbakat di bidang musik sebagai para juri.

Padahal jika dilihat secara baik-baik, Karakura High School sama sekali bukanlah sebuah sekolah jurusan musik melainkan hanya sebuah sekolah umum biasa. Dan hal inilah yang menarik orang-orang dari majalah musik.

Bagi Ichigo, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menonton kontes musik. Walaupun kontes ini diadakan setiap tahun, tapi tahun lalu Ichigo tidak datang menonton karena menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Begitulah juga kira-kira menurut Asano, sehingga batang hidungnya hari ini tidak terlihat di sekolah.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang tiada henti, Ichigo melangkah memasuki aula yang sudah semakin penuh sesak. Tatapannya liar berkeliling ke setiap sudut aula. Ia tidak percaya, ternyata sebuah kontes musik bisa menarik manusia sebanyak ini?

Ichigo memilih duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat kepala sekolah, ketua osis, Ishida dan para anggota osis yang lainnya duduk manis di barisan paling pertama.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu penerangan di aula meredup dan hanya menyinari tengah-tengah panggung. Seketika itu juga dalam sekejap keheningan menerpa seluruh ruangan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pembawa acara yang berdiri di sudut panggung kemudian meneriakkan sebuah nama. Dan seorang pemuda -yang tidak bisa disebut tinggi- berambut perak, maju ke tengah panggung. Ia memegang sebuah alat musik tiup dan Ichigo tidak tahu apa namanya sampai si pembawa acara yang menyebutkannya -clarinet-.

"Inilah dia peserta pertama... Hitsugaya Toushirou yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul e... etooo... ehem! 'Il cimento... dell'armonia e... dell'inventione' karya Antonio Vivaldi!"

Ichigo menahan tawanya melihat si pembawa acara yang kesulitan menyebutkan judul lagu Hitsugaya. Ichigo mendapat sebuah kenyataan baru tentang lagu klasik, yaitu tidak hanya sedikit orang yang bisa mengerti apresiasi seninya tetapi juga hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membaca judul lagunya.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia yang baru kali ini melihat dan mendengar permainan clarinet cukup terkesima. Suara yang keluar dari alat musik tiup yang tidak biasa itu begitu unik dan menggetarkan. Tidak hanya Ichigo dan para penonton yang menikmati suara itu tetapi juga para seniman musik yang menjadi juri di depan.

Peserta kedua adalah seorang pemuda dengan tato 69 di pipinya. Rambutnya juga terlihat acak-acakkan. Teriakkan para gadis di belakang Ichigo mengiringi perjalanannya ke tengah panggung. Sepertinya orang itu punya sebuah fans klub rahasia, batin Ichigo sambil menghela napas panjang.

Teriakkan para gadis itu terhenti begitu ia menggesekkan biolanya, membawakan lagu Niccolo Paganini yang berjudul 'La Primavera'. Bagaikan sebuah sihir, gadis-gadis fans klub itu semua matanya berkaca-kaca dan berbinar-binar. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya -ngeri melihatnya-. Tapi Ichigo akui, permainannya memang sangat mengagumkan.

Pikiran Ichigo menerawang. Tidak heran kontes musik ini sampai didatangi oleh para peliput berita, pianis, pemain biola, komposer musik dan kritikus musik, karena memang kontes musik ini berisi sebuah bakat-bakat seni yang begitu mengagumkan. Persaingannya sangat ketat.

Selesai permainan Hisagi Shuhei, aula kembali sunyi. Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang ingin berteriak -tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya- dan jantung Ichigo pun kembali berdegup dengan kencang saat... si pembawa acara menunaikan tugasnya memanggil peserta berikutnya.

"Berikutnya, kita akan melihat penampilan Kuchiki Rukia yang akan membawakan karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 'Piano Sonata No. 15 in C K. 545'!"

Tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah kaki Rukia yang ringan ke tengah panggung. Ia pun duduk dengan lembut di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih elegan. Berbeda dengan piano tua di ruang musik atau grand piano di rumahnya yang berwarna hitam memikat. Piano ini terlihat istimewa. Elegan dan sangat intens.

Cahaya lampu menerangi seluruh tubuh Rukia yang berbalut gaun hitam berlengan panjang. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus tuts piano. Dan ia pun mulai mengambil napas...

Jari-jarinya yang indah menari-nari dengan anggun. Berpindah-pindah dengan cepat dari tuts piano yang berwarna hitam dan putih di sebelah kiri lalu ke sebelah kanan. Menggaungkan melodi yang cantik dan memukau ke seluruh ruangan aula. Semua manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu seolah terhipnotis dan merasakan sebuah euforia yang begitu jarang dirasakan. Tampak oleh Ichigo tubuh Rukia yang mungil bergerak-gerak lincah mengikuti permainan nadanya. Ichigo terpana. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh sebuah perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan atas kekaguman luar biasa. Menyesakkan dan tetapi begitu intens.

Begitu pun dengan kelima orang juri, mereka sampai memejamkan mata, berusaha meresapi setiap melodi yang terangkai. Byakuya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan yang begitu mengiris hatinya. Mengiris keraguan di dalam hatinya. Byakuya... tidak pernah membayangkan Rukia bisa mengeluarkan suara seindah ini...

Permainan selesai. Rukia pun beranjak bangun, melangkah ke tengah panggung dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. Tapi, hanya keheninganlah yang ia dapat. Tidak ada suara satu pun. Sunyi. Bahkan, mungkin mereka semua bisa mendengar suara napas mereka sendiri.

Tanpa dikehendakinya, tubuh Ichigo berdiri sendiri dan mulai bertepuk tangan ringan. Memecah keheningan yang menjalari ruangan itu. Melihat hal itu, Byakuya pun ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Disusul dengan para juri dan para penonton yang lain. Rukia pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke belakang panggung.

Sesaat sebelum melangkah tadi, sepertinya Ichigo melihat Rukia menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu berbeda -sendu tapi terlihat tegar-, entahlah, mungkin euforia permainan Rukia masih tersisa di dalam dirinya atau mungkin... itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Hm, baiklah, sekarang peserta terakhir. Kurotsuchi Nemu dengan lagunya 'Requiem D. Minor K.626' karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

Kesunyian kembali menerpa ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, Kurotsuchi pun mulai memainkan Requiemnya. Requiem yang terdengar begitu menyayat dan menggetarkan hati. Ichigo yang merinding saat mendengarkannya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke barisan kursi paling depan, mencari sosok Kurotsuchi-sensei. Tapi, sosoknya tidak terlihat. Apakah ia tidak mau melihat penampilan putrinya sendiri?

Kurotsuchi mengkahiri permainannya dengan sebuah gesekan biola yang lembut. Kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan tepuk tangan dari para penonton, Kurotsuchi menatap sendu kedua bola mata coklat Ichigo sambil tersenyum tipis. Ichigo pun tersentak. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kedua orang pengguna kekuatan gaib itu? Mengapa mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh? apa aku semacam bahan penelitian gaib bagi mereka? pikir Ichigo absurd.

Kontes tahun ini bagi para juri sangat menakjubkan, sehingga sangat sulit untuk menentukan penilaiannya. Tapi tidak lama, hasil penilaian juri pun diumumkan. Rukia menempati posisi pertama, posisi kedua ditempati oleh Hisagi, posisi ketiga oleh Kurotsuchi dan posisi terakhir ditempati oleh Hitsugaya. Sesuai dengan peraturannya, peserta yang menempati posisi terakhir tidak dapat mengikuti seleksi berikutnya -seleksi terakhir-. Jadi, di seleksi ini Hitsugaya telah gugur. Seleksi terakhir itu sendiri akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu setelah ini.

"Selamat Rukia, kau hebat sekali." puji Ichigo sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Rukia saat ia keluar dari aula.

"Terima kasih." jawab Rukia singkat tanpa sedikit pun menatap Ichigo, Ichigo yang melihat hal itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Rukia. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tampak, Kurotsuchi Nemu yang sedang berjalan menjauhi aula. Punggungnya semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat dan ia pun semakin hilang dari pandangan. Tentu saja apa yang dilihat Ichigo dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Rukia terhadap Kurotsuchi terlihat berbeda. Di mata Rukia, sosok Kurotsuchi terlihat semakin tipis dan kabur. Hal itu membuatnya berkeringat.

Ichigo menatap lembut Rukia yang masih memandang lurus sudut tempat Kurotsuchi menghilang. Seandainya ia juga bisa melihat apa yang Rukia lihat, mungkin ia akan tahu dan bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Rukia sekarang. Ketakutannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Ichigo." ujar Rukia tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"A...," Ichigo berusaha mengelak tapi sepertinya percuma saja, Rukia pasti sedang membaca pikirannya sekarang. Ia pun mendesah. "Sama-sama."

...

'BRUK!'

"Inilah tempat yang pantas untukmu, Kuchiki-hime!" bentak seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang telah mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia hingga punggungnya menubruk keras tembok kayu di belakangnya.

"A, apa hal ini tidak apa-apa Hiyori-san? Bagaimana... kalau ketahuan ketua osis?" ucap gadis berkacamata di sebelahnya sambil menyulut lilin dengan api dan meletakkannya di meja tua dekat jendela.

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan! Kau itu bodoh ya Kunieda?! Dia sudah menjatuhkan kemampuan hebat Hisagi-sama! Seharusnya ia yang mendapat posisi pertama itu! Sekarang ia harus mendapat konsekuensi dari apa yang telah diperbuatnya!!"

Rukia hanya menatap kedua orang itu dalam diam. Mereka adalah anggota fans klub Hisagi Shuhei. Mereka marah pada Rukia yang sudah merebut posisi pertama Hisagi. Padahal, tahun lalu Hisagi-lah yang menempati posisi pertama. Waktu itu, Rukia masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Rukia tidak bisa melawannya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau melawannya karena itu hanya memperpanjang masalah dan membuang-buang tenaga. Rukia pun memegang lengan kirinya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin terkilir saat ia didorong tadi.

'KRIIEEET...' pintu pun menutup. Suaranya berdecit pelan, membuat Rukia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk segera bangkit menghentikannya. Ia tidak mau terkurung di gudang tua sekolah dan menyusahkan semua orang.

'BUK! BUK! BUK!'

Rukia menggedor-gedor pintu tua itu. Yang artinya, memohon kepada mereka berdua untuk tidak mengurungnya di tempat ini. Tapi yang terdengar olehnya dari dalam hanya suara tertawa Hiyori.

"Hahahahha!!! Gudang tua ini sudah jarang didatangi orang, paling hanya penjaga sekolah untuk sekedar mengeceknya pada esok pagi. Berdoalah Kuchiki-hime! Semoga besok penjaga sekolah tidak bangun kesiangan!!!"

"Ya... dan setidaknya kami sudah menaruh lilin disana sehingga kau tidak perlu takut dengan kegelapan." imbuh Kunieda.

Rukia tidak bisa berteriak. Karena hal itu juga percuma. Kedua orang itu pasti tetap tidak akan membukakan pintu walaupun Rukia sudah berteriak-teriak sampai suaranya habis. Perlahan, suara tawa Hiyori semakin menghilang. Rukia pun duduk bersandar pada pintu dan mulai berdoa seperti saran Hiyori. Semoga ada seseorang yang cepat menolongnya.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gudang tua yang tidak terlalu besar. Sebenarnya ada sebuah jendela yang terbuka di pinggir gudang. Tapi, jendela itu sangat kecil. Anak kecil saja mungkin dengan susah payah melewatinya, apalagi orang dewasa.

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tidur untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi tidak bisa.

Rukia pun memandang keluar jendela. Di belakang jendela itu pohon sakura berdiri tegak. Di sanalah ia biasa menyendiri, berpikir dan mengobati segala kegelisahannya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura selalu menemaninya. Sama seperti sekarang. Perasaan Rukia menjadi tenang melihat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin jatuh di telapak tangannya yang terjulur.

Pandangan Rukia teralihkan pada seekor kupu-kupu merah yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan jendela. Dalam gerak lambat. Perasaan aneh itu muncul. Kupu-kupu itu... seperti memberi tahu intuisi Rukia akan sebuah firasat buruk...

'SHUUUUU'

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja angin meniup kencang. Masuk melalui jendela gudang satu-satunya itu. Menerbangkan rambut Rukia dan kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya tertumpuk rapi di dalam gudang. Dan juga... menumbangkan lilin di atas meja yang sebelumnya berdiri dengan kokoh hingga ia terjatuh ke bawah... dan apinya... mulai menarik kertas-kertas yang berserakan menjadi abu... menyambar... dan mulai membakar... benda apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya...

Rukia menelan ludahnya. Matanya terbelalak. Api dalam tatapannya itu... seolah menari-nari riang mengejek dirinya.

...

"Maaf, Hinamori. Kau lihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Sebelumnya, Rukia dan Ichigo ada di ruang musik, latihan untuk seleksi berikutnya. Tapi, Rukia melupakan kertas partiturnya sehingga ia harus kembali ke ruang kelas untuk mengambilnya. Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Rukia tidak juga kembali ke ruang musik. Perasaan aneh mendatangi Ichigo. Dan ia pun segera meninggalkan ruang musik untuk menyusul Rukia ke kelasnya. Namun...

"Tidak. Kuchiki-san sedari tadi tidak terlihat di kelas. Coba saja kau cari di tempat biasanya ia berada. Di atap sekolah atau... di taman belakang sekolah? Pohon sakura itu. " jawab Hinamori sambil menerawang. Hitsugaya yang duduk di sebelahnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Mungkin ia kesal karena nama Rukia yang menduduki posisi pertama disebut-sebut.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Ichigo dengan suara yang cukup keras seraya berlari.

Tanpa Ichigo ketahui. Sepasang mata sendu menatap penuh kesedihan ke arahnya yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia memegang kuat-kuat tas biolanya. Dadanya penuh sesak. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak pelan.

"Kau dan aku... sama-sama terikat oleh benang takdir miliknya yang sudah terlilit sangat kuat."

...

Api menari-nari semakin liar. Rukia meringkuk di pojok ruangan yang belum tersentuh oleh api yang berkuasa itu. Ruangan mulai terasa panas dan dipenuhi oleh gas-gas karbon beracun yang membuat sesak.

Rukia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah dan pandangannya yang mulai kabur. Rukia berusaha untuk berdiri mencari jalan keluar, namun, ia kembali terjatuh lagi ke posisinya dengan keras. Api pun... semakin mendekati dirinya...

'BRUAK!'

"KUCHIKI!" teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu. Rukia dapat melihat siluet manusia di balik api itu. Rukia sudah tidak bisa keluar dan menghampiri siluet itu. Jalan masuk sudah mulai dilalap oleh api.

Tapi, siluet itu memaksa masuk. Siluet itu merentangkan tangannya dan api pun mulai menyingkir, membentuk sebuah jalan ke arahnya.

"Kurotsuchi-san...?" gumam Rukia kebingungan melihat sosok Kurotsuchi yang menghampiri dan langsung membopong dirinya.

"Ya?"

'KRAK'

Suara Rukia tercekat saat ia mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Seperti suara patahan kayu. Ia pun melihat ke arah asal suara itu. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Seketika itu juga... Rukia bisa melihat kayu-kayu tua yang terbakar... akan jatuh menimpa dirinya dan Kurotsuchi...

Rukia pun berteriak. "AWASSSS!!!!"

'BRUK!'

Secepat kilat, Kurotsuchi mendorong dengan keras tubuh Rukia keluar gudang. Rukia terjerembap ke tanah.

"Ku, kurotsuchi-san...?" gumam Rukia sambil menatap tubuh Kurotsuchi yang terhalangi oleh api. Rukia beranjak bangun berusaha menyelamatkan Kurotsuchi, tapi ia tidak bisa berdiri dan melangkah. Kakinya terkilir.

Kurotsuchi berusaha mengendalikan api itu. Tapi aneh. 'Pyrokinesis'nya tidak mampu menghentikan api yang sudah mulai membesar itu dan sebentar lagi akan melahap habis gudang tua.

Dalam adegan lambat, Kurotsuchi tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Sudah waktunya, batinnya meringis. Ia pun menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya. Berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Rukia. Tapi, Rukia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Suara api yang mendesis menutupi suara itu. Tak apalah, toh Rukia bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan, gumam Kurotsuchi sambil menahan rasa sakit di tangannya yang mulai terbakar.

"Jangan... jangan... tidak boleh... tidak..." ujar Rukia saat mendengar apa yang Kurotsuchi katakan di dalam pikirannya. Air mata mulai keluar dari bola mata violetnya yang terbelalak menatap tubuh Kurotsuchi yang sudah diselimuti api. Sementara itu... sesosok shinigami bertudung hitam tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Rukia sambil mengayunkan sabitnya yang berkilat-kilat karena pantulan cahaya api. Seketika itu juga, sebuah sengatan aneh yang mengerikan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membekukan darahnya.

"RUKIA!!!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan. Suara Ichigo yang sangat keras menyadarkan Rukia kembali ke alam nyata. Rukia menoleh. Matanya kosong melihat Ichigo yang semakin dekat dan melepaskan jas sekolahnya. Ichigo kemudian menutupi tubuh Rukia yang gemetar dan menggiring Rukia menjauhi gudang tua yang sekarang sudah terbungkus penuh oleh api.

Orang-orang semakin banyak berdatangan. Para guru berteriak-teriak panik, berlari-lari kesana kemari berusaha memanggil bantuan. Sedangkan para murid ketakutan dan membekap mulutnya, beberapa di antaranya mendesak-desak para anggota osis yang berjaga. Mereka ingin melihat kebakaran itu lebih dekat.

'BRUKKK!!'

Gudang tua pun roboh. Tubuh Rukia membeku. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang mengerikan menghantuinya. Sebuah kejadian mengerikan mendesak untuk diingatnya. Gambar genangan darah yang berwarna pekat dan suara sirine peringatan kereta api menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. Menyesakkan dadanya.

Rukia memegang lengan Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ingatan itu kembali... ingatan yang telah lama terlupakan, tapi sampai sekarang masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Sekarang, ingatan itu menyesakkan memenuhi batinnya.

Ichigo menatapnya khawatir. "Rukia..."

"Ichigo. Jangan pergi."

...

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san. Aku tidak takut pada api. Api adalah temanku. Intuisimu memang tajam. Setidaknya, dengan ini aku bisa merubah takdirku dengan berguna bagi orang lain. Membuktikan kepada ibuku bahwa kekuatanku bukanlah kekuatan iblis tetapi juga bisa menolong orang lain. Aku sudah lama menunggu ini dan sudah waktunya. Ya... aku merubah takdirku dan inilah hukuman yang kudapatkan. Kematian. Baik-baiklah dengan pemuda berambut orange itu. Dia orang yang baik. Sekarang ia sedang mencarimu. Selamat tinggal Kuchiki-san, terimakasih atas peringatan dan permainan pianomu yang menyenangkan."

Air mata terus mengalir keluar dari kelopak mata Rukia yang terpejam. Ia menangis tanpa suara dalam doanya. Dengung kata-kata terakhir Kurotsuchi yang disampaikannya menggunakan kotodama (telepati) kepadanya masih menggema.

Rukia membuka kelopak matanya. Mata violetnya menatap pilu nisan batu berukiran kanji -Kurotsuchi Nemu- dan fotonya yang berdiri di depannya. Di foto itu, Kurotsuchi tersenyum tipis. Sebuah tangan besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menaruh bunga di nisan itu mengagetkan Rukia.

"Kurasa... Kurotsuchi-san pasti sangat berterima kasih padamu." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada nisan batu itu. Ia lalu bersimpuh di sebelah Rukia dan merekatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ichigo pun mulai berdoa. Rukia menatapnya dalam diam.

"Iya kan?" ujar Ichigo lagi setelah selesai berdoa. Matanya menatap lurus ke foto Kurotsuchi. Rukia pun mengangguk.

Ichigo beranjak bangun dan kemudian... menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Rukia. "Ayo pulang."

Rukia pun menggapai tangan kanan Ichigo dan berdiri. Setelah beberapa langkah, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik kembali menatap makam Kurotsuchi.

"Kau salah, Kurotsuchi-san... aku menangis."

...

-tsuzuku-

Yeyyy!!! Nocturnes Op. 6 selesai!!! Dan... belum tamat!!!!! *panic mode: on* aduh... susah banget mau mengakhirinya... padahal dalam perhitungan akan tamat di Nocturnes Op. 5, eeh.... ini malah berlanjut di Noctrunes Op. 6... dasar author nggak punya pendirian!! Huh! *menggampar diri sendiri* Tapi, kayaknya sih bakal tamat di Nocturnes Op. 7 atau 8. Yang pasti nggak bakal lewat dari 10 chapter, hahaha... nggak nyangka yaaa...

Bagaimana cerita kali ini? apa dari para pembaca sudah ada yang bisa menebak isi kepalaku yang aneh ini untuk akhir ceritanya...? semoga aja bisa untuk menjadi masukan... ehehhe XP

Inilah jawaban untuk review Nocturnes Op. 5:

#Hikaru Ryuuzaki: wah... arigatou Hikaru-san^^. Memang, Requiem itu lagu kematian. Biasanya dimainkan setelah seseorang meninggal. Aku disini memilih lagu Requiem supaya terlihat kesan Nemu memainkan sendiri requiem sebelum kematiannya... gimana?

#Sevachi 'Ryuuki J': gadis berambut orange itu Inoue. Memangnya keterangannya kurang jelas ya? Aduh... gomenasai... hehehe... arigatou Ryuuki-san^^

#Zheone Quin: memang kalau dihubungkan dengan agama sih pasti akan dihubung-hubungkan dengan sesuatu yang... notabene -sesat-. Tapi, arti harfiah esper disini tuh seseorang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan perasaannya, seseorang pengguna ESP. Dari dalam diri sendiri. Bukan atas bantuan setan atau jin. Sering ada kan orang yang punya firasat nggak enak... eh, terus terjadi sesuatu dengan teman atau anggota keluarganya. Itu salah satu bentuk kekuatan perasaan. Hanya semacam itu nggak lebih. Kalau kinesis, katanya menurut penelitian, manusia baru menggunakan sebanyak 10% kekuatan otaknya dan 90% sisanya itulah kekuatan kinesis. Tapi terserah mau percaya atau nggak... hehhehehe. Hontou ni arigatou^^ *sambil guling-gulingan*

#Aya-na Byakkun: Eh? X-men memangnya tentang seorang pianis???? *BUK!: digelepak Aya-san* hehhehe... arigatou *malu-malu mode: on* XD

#Ishikawa Miharu 150696: aduh... gimana ngejelasinnya yaaa.... aku juga bingung soalnya.. yaah... mungkin... semacam perasaan suka. Tapi perasaan suka yang benar-benar murni bukan hanya karena nafsu semata. Perasaan ingin selalu melindungi... kira-kira begitu... hehhehe^^ *sok tahu mode: on*

#Aizawa Ayumu: oh... begitu ya... ok deh. Aku dapat satu pelajaran baru dari Aizawa-san^^ oh silahkan... douzo.... tapi suruh teman2 kamu yang suka status itu baca fic-ku yah....^^ *ditendang Aizawa-san*

#Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou: wah... umur kita cuma berbeda satu tahun^^. Yup, dia Inoue. Wah... gomen... aku nggak mau kasih tahu... entar jadi nggak seru lagi dong ceritanya ?.? *disorakkin para author dan pembaca*

#kuroi no yuki: oh... yang itu... dia tuh kayak lagi masuk ke dalam mimpi gara2 mendengar lagu Fantasie Improptu. Wah... berapa ya???? hanya Allah swt dan otakku yang tahu *dilemparin kaleng ama author dan pembaca*

#ichirukiluna gituloh: gak apa-apa *bungkuk2 juga*. Psychokinesis disebut juga sebagai kekuatan tekad. Yaitu kemampuan menggerakkan benda dengan memikirkannya sekuat mungkin tanpa menyentuhnya. Istilah ini berasal dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya **mind-movement**. PK juga sering disebut sebagai **Telekinesis**. Secara ilmiah telekinesis belum dapat dibuktikan dan masih terus diperdebatkan keberadaaannya.

#kaorinin: welcome kaorinin-san!!! Hantou ni arigatou!!!! Emangnya bisa ya baca sambil lari marathon???? *bodoh mode: on*. Wah... maaf aku nggak mau mengeluarkan spoiler disini... tunggu ajah ya... bentar lagi tamat kok... dan semua pertanyaan kamu terjawab!!!

#Tsuichi Yukiko: oke deh, makasih atas sarannya. Arigatou...

#FaroreRayzes: hehhehe... arigatou ray-san XP

Review dan balasannya untuk yang nggak log-in:

#ai-sama:aduh... kasih komentar apa ya...? lupa, udah lama baca ceritanya.

rukii: apa ajalah ai... ntar klo gak inget kena Alzheimer looh...

#ai-sama: yee!!! alurnya tuh terlalu tiba-tiba. Trus, karakter ichigonya kurang menonjol! Bahasanya berat! Oh ya, chapternya jgn panjang-panjang yaa... trus tambahin humor dong. Jangan lupa masukkin hitsugaya!

rukii: noh! Udah dimasukkin. Ntar, bahasanya disuruh diet dulu, biar nggak berat lagi! XP

#desty-chan: ceritanya tuh menyentuh, kita bisa tambah wawasan. Aku suka sama gaya bahasanya, imajinasinya oke. Nggak nyangka, padahal kalau ngomong langsung mah nggak bisa, tapi tulisanmu keren dan dalam... sukses dah buat rukii! Oh ya, sebenarnya perasaan ichigo ke rukia tuh apa?

rukii: wah... emang, aku kan nggak bisa ngomong. Gugup tahu! Yah... apa ya..? imajinasi kamu ajahlah des.... hontou ni arigatou neeee^^

#saeki mii: seru, tapi byakuyanya kok jadi jahat?? Kaien itu siapa? Inoue siapanya kaien?

rukii: tenang ajah de... kakak mah, nggak pernah mau buat nii-sama jadi orang jahat, itu cuma sementara doang... kaien tuh... piiiiiiiippp-nya inoue *gomen disensor* tunggu ajah kelanjutannya... wakakakkakak!!!

Hontou ni Arigatou juga aku ucapkan untuk para author lain dan para pembaca lain yang nggak bisa mereview... oh ya, untuk kata-kata dan apapun di dalam cerita ini yang tidak dimengerti, silahkan tanya di review... aku nggak bisa memberi keterangan di bawahnya karena nggak tahu yang mana yang kalian nggak ngerti... *bodoh mode: on* BLETAK!

Tetap ditunggu review dan dukungannya yaaaa...

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	7. Nocturne Op 7

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 7~

Aku kehilangan arah.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan dengan segalanya yang telah berubah.

...

Tidak ada hal yang sederhana.

Tidak ada yang dapat dijelaskan. Tidak ada.

...

Karakura Senior High School.

Ruang kelas 2-1.

"Kurosaki-san, maaf, aku baru sempat mengembalikan bukumu hari ini."

"Ha?"

Suara seorang gadis di belakang Ichigo mengagetkannya. Menyadarkan dirinya yang sedang terhanyut mendengarkan permainan orkestra Beethoven 'Symphony No. 7' dari i-podnya.

Ichigo menoleh dan melepaskan headsetnya. "Oh. Orihime."

"Ya... setiap aku datang kemari. Kau selalu tidak ada di kelas. Memangnya kau pergi kemana Kurosaki-san?" tanya Inoue sambil menyerahkan buku tugas Ichigo.

Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya, menerima buku itu. "Terimakasih Orihime. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin, waktu kedatanganmu saja yang kurang tepat."

"Mungkin." ujar Inoue pelan. Rasa lega langsung merayapi seluruh rongga tubuh Inoue. Ia senang. Ichigo masih mau berbicara dengannya. Sejak hari dimana Ichigo menolaknya, Inoue takut bertemu dengan Ichigo. Takut kalau-kalau Ichigo menolaknya lagi.

Tapi, sekarang ia tenang. Ichigo masih baik padanya, masih ramah padanya. Berarti... ia masih punya kesempatan.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa Kurosaki-san?" tanya Inoue penasaran melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya begitu menikmati suara yang sedang bermain-main di i-podnya itu.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Coba saja kau dengarkan sendiri." jawabnya sambil memberikan i-podnya pada Inoue.

Inoue menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kemudian, memasang kedua buah headset itu masing-masing di telinganya. Tidak lama... Inoue pun terkejut. Darahnya seperti bergejolak, mendidih naik sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Telinganya panas. Amarah menggerogoti perasaannya yang tadi begitu berbunga-bunga. Senyumnya hilang. Amarah itu... mengoyak-ngoyak perasaannya. Mematikan semua bunga-bunga di hatinya. Membekukan semua harapannya.

Ichigo menatap heran pada perubahan air muka Inoue yang tiba-tiba menjadi menakutkan. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang medusa daripada seorang gadis populer di sekolah. Ichigo pun menepuk bahu Inoue, menyadarkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Orihime?"

Inoue terperanjat. "Ti, tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya..." jawab Inoue dengan nada skeptis. Inoue pun menyerahkan i-pod yang digenggamnya sekuat tenaga itu kembali kepada Ichigo. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Terimakasih Kurosaki-san."

"Ya..." jawab Ichigo dengan nada bingung melihat tingkah Inoue yang langsung berlari setelah menyerahkan i-podnya. Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya.

Mungkin dia lupa mengerjakan tugas, pikir Ichigo polos.

...

Inoue berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Para murid yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, menatap heran pada dirinya. Inoue tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Dada Inoue bergemuruh. Sesak. Sakit. Ternyata, memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya di hati Ichigo. Tempat itu... tempat yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Sudah ada yang mengisinya. Dan... tempat itu telah terkunci rapat pula.

Inoue lupa pada sifat dasar Ichigo yang memang ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Ia telah salah menafsirkan arti dari kebaikan Ichigo yang ditujukkan padanya. Kebaikan itu... memang Ichigo berikan kepada semua temannya. Teman. Hanya teman.

Mungkin Ichigo sendiri tidak sadar dengan perasaannya. Tapi Inoue tahu. Ia tahu persis. Mata coklat Ichigo itu... adalah mata orang yang sedang berbahagia. Bahagia karena telah menemukan kepingan hidupnya. Apa yang harus dilindunginya. Sesuatu yang berharga. Yang tidak akan pernah ia lepas.

Dan semua kebahagiaan itu... bukan karena dirinya. Bukan. Tapi, karena seorang gadis eksentrik yang stoic. Kuchiki Rukia.

Inoue berhenti berlari. Menatap pilu pohon sakura di hadapannya. Dulu... di saat seperti ini. Di bawah pohon sakura ini. Orang itu selalu tersenyum padanya. Menghiburnya. Berkata bahwa semua kesedihannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Dan ilusi itu bisa musnah dalam sekejap hanya dengan leluconnya.

Tapi sekarang, Inoue telah kehilangan segalanya. Kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya... telah menampiknya dan meninggalkannya. Hanya karena satu orang yang sama. Kuchiki Rukia.

Inoue masih tidak percaya, kalau... orang itu juga. Padahal orang itu begitu dipercayainya sejak kecil. Ia selalu menjaganya. Kini, ia telah pergi ke tempat yang begitu jauh. Tempat yang tidak dapat dicapainya.

"Kaien... aku tidak tahan lagi. Biarlah ia ingat semuanya. Agar ia juga merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan."

...

Rukia terperanjat dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit seperti ditusuk. Ia pun memegang dadanya kuat-kuat, berusaha memendam rasa sakit itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasa sakit itu hanya hilang sesaat kemudian muncul lagi dengan rasa sakit yang lebih hebat.

Paru-parunya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Darah di nadinya mengalir dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Seluruh sistem indranya terasa kelu. Hal itu membuat tekanan di dalam tubuhnya menurun dan Rukia pun tersentak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Rukia menutup mulutnya dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Memutar keran dan memuntahkan lebih banyak darah di wastafelnya.

Air terus mengalir deras. Rukia menatap takut pada darah bercampur air yang sedang berputar-putar hendak masuk ke saluran pembuangan air itu. Air mengerikan itu... terlihat seperti air sungai Styx.

Wastafel di kamar mandinya tidak memiliki cermin. Dan hal itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Rukia sudah lama membuang cerminnya karena takut melihat kematiannya sendiri.

'Criing... Criing...'

Rukia menoleh. Menatap ke asal suara yang bergemerincing itu. Rupanya, itu adalah kelinci putih peliharaannya. Kelinci itu... menatap kosong pada Rukia. Rukia pun segera mematikan keran airnya. Dan berjalan lunglai keluar kamarnya. Hanya dengan saling menatap. Tanpa berkata-kata. Kelinci putih berlonceng itu mengikuti langkah Rukia. Ia melompat-lompat kecil di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia terus berjalan melewati setiap ruangan yang terdapat di rumahnya. Ruang altar, dapur, kamar kakaknya dan ruang baca. Rukia diam sesaat dan kemudian membuka pelan pintu ruang baca. Tanpa menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, Rukia terus masuk ke dalam ruang baca. Matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Ya... cukup dengan hanya sinar bulan yang menembus masuk melalu jendela besar di hadapannya. Rukia sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas... grand piano kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam memikat. Peninggalan dari ibunya.

Rukia membuka tutup pianonya dan duduk perlahan di depan piano hitam itu. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan paru-parunya masih terasa panas. Matanya yang pucat, menatap lurus tuts yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya itu. Ia ingin istirahat. Tubuhnya lemas. Tapi... tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak sendiri memainkan 'Fantasie Improptu'. Tanpa dikehendakinya.

Ruang baca adalah ruangan yang kedap suara. Hal ini sengaja di desain oleh ibunya agar tidak mengganggu para penghuni yang ada di rumah sehingga ia bisa memainkan piano setiap saat.

Suara 'Fantasie Improptu' bergaung di dalam ruang kedap suara itu. Berputar-putar membentuk pusaran emosi dan ketakutan di dalam kegelapan. Membelenggu dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Mengurungnya dan mencekamnya. Rukia... bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. Pandangan matanya menjadi kabur. Lagu itu telah mengendalikannya. Memberitahukan kepadanya mimpi yang lain.

Rukia… memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghapus bayangan kabur itu dan membuka kembali matanya. Tapi… bukan tuts-tuts piano yang dilihatnya. Yang terlihat… hanyalah ruang hampa yang begitu gelap. Rukia berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu. Matanya berkeliling mencari petunjuk. Dan tidak lama… ia mendengar sebuah suara ledakan yang besar. Rukia berbalik. Kegelapan di hadapannya sekarang telah berubah, menjadi sebuah jalanan beraspal penuh dengan mobil-mobil dan bus yang terbalik, terbakar dan orang-orang yang berlari-larian, menjerit ke sana kemari.

Orang-orang yang berlarian itu begitu panik. Mereka menembus tubuh Rukia yang menjadi tembus pandang. Rukia ketakutan. Kematian siapa yang telah diperlihatkan padanya ini?

Tiba-tiba Rukia mendengar suara yang sudah tidak begitu asing lagi di telinganya. Suara itu memanggil-manggil namanya pelan. Suaranya serak dan seperti menahan rasa sakit. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pemilik suara itu.

Mimpi itu menjadi bergerak lebih cepat dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan, kembali menjadi ruang hampa yang gelap. Di tengah-tengah penglihatan yang semakin menghilang itu… Rukia melihat… bayangan seorang pemuda berambut orange tergeletak di antara genangan darah. Matanya terpejam tapi bersuara serak memanggil-manggil namanya. Di sebelah pemuda itu… sebuah bus terbalik dan terbakar.

Mimpi itu terputus. 'Fantasie Improptu' pun selesai dimainkan. Rukia mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Matanya terbelalak. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat di mimpinya barusan. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir pelan dari bola matanya yang pucat.

Kelinci putihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melompat ke pangkuannya. Rukia membalas tatapan si kelinci. Ia pun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis... "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit hiburan di tengah malam."

...

Hari ini, ruang kelas 2-1 begitu ramai. Padahal bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang membaca komik, bergosip ria, saling mencaci maki ataupun bernyanyi riang. Entahlah... mereka semua seolah tidak peduli pada tragedi yang baru saja terjadi seminggu yang lalu itu. Bahkan mereka sangat gembira karena akhirnya Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei hari ini tidak mengajar dan ia resmi berhenti menjadi seorang guru. Ya... itulah penyebabnya kelas 2-1 hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran kimia.

Ichigo kembali teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi. Saat ia berpapasan dengan Kurotsuchi-sensei di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ichigo hanya bisa menatapnya bisu. Hatinya begitu miris melihat Kurotsuchi-sensei yang tubuhnya menjadi kurus, di bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam dan jalannya seperti terseok-seok. Kurotsuchi-sensei tampak begitu terguncang atas kematian putri satu-satunya itu. Walaupun ia tidak menangis dan tidak berbicara apapun. Ichigo tahu, kesedihannya begitu mendalam.

"Hei Ichigo! Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak termenung ya? Apakah kau ingin membuat haiku (puisi zaman tradisional jepang)?" tanya Asano yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapannya. Ichigo menatapnya malas.

"Yah... kalau bisa."

Asano tergelak mendengar jawaban Ichigo dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Hei! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu dong! Kau masih memikirkan peristiwa kebakaran itu ya?"

"Bukannya memikirkan, tapi pikiran itu yang tidak mau hilang." jawab Ichigo jujur sambil menyingkirkan tangan Asano dari bahunya. Asano kembali menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit. Ichigo pun menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan aku. Kau main saja dengan si Ishida sana."

"Ishida kan anggota osis, ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan ini-itu gara-gara peristiwa kebakaran. Kau ingat kan? Kepala sekolah marah besar pada osis yang tidak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan kemudian menatap ke sekeliling kelas. "Jadi yang peduli dengan pertistiwa itu hanya kepala sekolah, osis, Kurotsuchi-sensei, aku dan juga Rukia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan lagi-lagi adik ketua osis itu terlibat ya?"

Ichigo kembali menatap Asano. Alisnya naik. "Lagi?"

"Coba saja kau hitung. Sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini, sudah ada 3 peristiwa kematian dan ia ikut terlibat di dalam semua kejadian itu. Aneh kan?" ucap Asano sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Ichigo merasa ada yang janggal.

"Tiga? Bukannya baru dua?"

"Tiga Ichigo! Yang pertama peristiwa kebakaran seminggu yang lalu yang menewaskan putri Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sensei. Kurotsuchi Nemu. Yang kedua peristiwa tabrakan di persimpangan dekat sekolah yang menyebabkan kematian siswi kelas sebelah, Soifon. Dan yang ketiga... dan bisa dibilang sebagai awalnya... adalah peristiwa yang paling mengerikan dari semuanya! Kau masih ingat Ichigo? Kematian Shiba Kaien? Siswa yang meninggal pada hari gempa besar di Karakura setahun yang lalu itu?" ujar Asano sambil mengacungkan tiga jarinya di depan muka Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak mendegarnya.

"Shiba... Kaien...? aku... tidak pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Wajar saja kau tidak tahu, karena dia adalah angkatan di atas kita dan berita kematiannya begitu ditutup-tutupi oleh anggota osis dan para guru. Aku tahu informasi yang sebenarnya ini dari Ishida. Yang lainnya... hanya tahu bahwa Shiba-senpai meninggal karena sakit."

Ichigo terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia... tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini.

"Lalu kalau bukan karena sakit, karena apa? mengapa Rukia harus terlibat?"

Asano menatap Ichigo sesaat. Asano tahu. Apa yang akan diutarakannya ini mungkin akan membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ia pun mengambil napas yang dalam.

"Shiba-senpai meninggal karena kecelakaan. Menurut saksi mata, ia... tertabrak kereta api di persimpangan perlintasan kereta api sebelah utara kota Karakura. Gempa yang berguncang begitu kencang membuat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan ia pun terjatuh ke rel. Saat hendak bangun. Ternyata kakinya tersangkut di sela-sela rel. Pada saat itulah kereta api menghantam keras tubuhnya."

Asano kembali terdiam. Kali ini, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berat rasanya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi... ia tahu, Ichigo harus mengetahui tentang kenyataan ini. "Kuchiki Rukia... juga ada disana pada saat itu. Ia ditemukan pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya di depan palang kereta api. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia dirawat di rumah sakit sejak semester pertama tahun lalu."

Mata coklat Ichigo membulat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Seketika itu juga bayangan Rukia tidak mau lepas dari pikirannya. Disusul dengan rangkaian nada-nada 'Fantasie Improptu' yang mengalun di dalam ingatannya. Membekukan seluruh sistem syarafnya.

"Ichigo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Asano yang khawatir karena melihat perubahan air muka Ichigo. Asano pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo masih membeku. Sementara suara Asano yang semakin keras volumenya membuat seluruh aktivitas di ruang kelas itu berhenti. Mereka semua menatap heran pada Asano dan Ichigo, lalu mulai saling berbisik-bisik.

'BUK!!!'

Asano pun meninju pipi Ichigo. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ichigo kembali ke alam nyata. Ichigo pun tersenyum meringis pada Asano sambil memegangi pipinya yang sakit. "Terimakasih Asano. Lain kali kalau aku begini lagi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memukulku lebih keras."

...

Langit kembali melukiskan kumpulan mimpinya yang berwarna jingga keemasan. Dewi Nyx menunggu gilirannya untuk bertugas. Senja hari menjelang. Angin Erethium bertiup pelan.

Walaupun begitu, Kuchiki Rukia masih syahdu memainkan 'Eroica. Symphonie Nr. 3 Es-ur Op. 55' buah karya manis Ludwig van Beethoven. Rukia akan memainkan lagu ini di kontes musik final nanti.

Selesai memainkan 'Eroica', Rukia segera membereskan kertas-kertas partiturnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan pelan ke luar ruang musik. Rukia terdiam saat melihat seseorang telah berdiri di depan ruang musik untuk menunggunya keluar. Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang. Rukia tahu gadis ini. Beberapa kali ia melihatnya berjalan bersama Ichigo.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Rukia menatap matanya. Inoue tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Rukia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya di koridor karena Inoue tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tu, tunggu!" panggil Inoue sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia takut. Bagaimana harus mengatakannya?

Rukia berbalik dan kembali menatap Inoue yang menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia diam di posisinya. Inoue menarik napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku ingin bicara hal yang penting denganmu Kuchiki-san." ucap Inoue sambil memandang Rukia yang ternyata sudah tidak menakutkan lagi untuknya. Wajah Rukia yang mungil disinari cahaya senja membuat perasaan cemburu Inoue kembali muncul. Ia ingat. Ia datang kesini untuk menanyakan perasaan Rukia yang sebenarnya. Inoue sudah tidak mau lagi dimainkan olehnya. Permainan ini cukup sampai disini.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Inoue dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "Silahkan. Bicara saja."

"Kuchiki-san. Apa… kau masih ingat pada seseorang yang bernama Kaien?" tanya Inoue sambil maju selangkah ke arah Rukia.

Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Inoue tersentak. Perasaan amarah itu kembali muncul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah lagi sehingga mereka berdua sekarang sudah saling berhadap-hadapan. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Rukia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Inoue mendorong tubuh Rukia. Rukia pun jatuh tersungkur. Ia meringis kesakitan dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Inoue yang sekarang sudah menatap nanar pada dirinya.

"Ternyata kata-kata Ishida bahwa kau kehilangan ingatan saat pertistiwa itu benar ya? Apa kau begitu ingin melupakannya? Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membuatmu mengingatnya kembali."

…

Di tempat lain. Ichigo sedang bersimpuh di sebuah nisan dengan epitaph bertuliskan 'Kurosaki Masaki'. Matanya menatap sedih nisan itu. Penyesalan kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi kemudian menghilang karena ia mendengar suara kedua adik kembarnya memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ya… sore ini, Ichigo sekeluarga sedang mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga Kurosaki. Mereka, selalu mengunjungi makam Masaki paling tidak setiap sebulan sekali.

"Onii-chan! Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita cepat pulang. Ayah sudah lapar katanya!" teriak Yuzu yang sudah berdiri jauh dari makam Masaki. Ichigo pun kemudian bangkit.

"Aku pulang dulu ya bu. Si bodoh itu sudah ribut-ribut minta makan." gumam Ichigo pada makam ibunya yang bisu itu. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan pelan menyusul tiga anggota keluarga yang begitu disayanginya.

"Ichigo! cepat!" teriak Karin dengan sangat tidak lembut. Kadang-kadang Ichigo suka berpikir, bagaimana bisa ibunya melahirkan dua anak kembar yang begitu berbeda watak dan wajahnya?

Ichigo tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Ia pun lalu kemudian memandang langit di atasnya yang memang sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap. Tetapi, langit yang gelap itu diwarnai cahaya-cahaya kecil yang indah. Membentuk sebuah seiza (rasi bintang).

Ichigo ingat, dahulu ibunya pernah memberitahukan kepadanya beberapa rasi bintang. Seperti kumpulan bintang yang sekarang tepat di atas kepalanya, nama rasi itu adalah Washiza (rasi aquila), yang di timurnya Kotoza (rasi lyra) dan di baratnya Yagiza (rasi capricorn) berdiam dengan cantiknya.

Entah mengapa, Ichigo lalu teringat akan Rukia. Sedang apa ia sekarang ini? Apa Rukia tahu nama-nama rasi bintang? Apakah… ia juga sedang melihat langit yang sama seperti yang dilihat oleh Ichigo sekarang?

…

"Ternyata kata-kata Ishida bahwa kau kehilangan ingatan saat pertistiwa itu benar ya? Apa kau begitu ingin melupakannya? Kalau begitu, biar aku yang membuatmu mengingatnya kembali."

"Mengingat…. apa…?" ujar Rukia perlahan. Inoue yang sekarang perasaannya sedang labil kembali mendorong tubuh Rukia sehingga ia menubruk tembok di belakangnya. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diinginkan oleh Inoue.

"Mengapa?! Mengapa kau selalu mengambil semua yang berharga bagiku?! Bahkan, setelah Kaien mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu?! Tidakkah kau ingat itu Kuchiki?!" teriak Inoue di depan wajah Rukia sambil mulai terisak. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya yang bulat.

Rukia terperanjat. Perasaannya terguncang. Ingatan itu telah kembali. Ingatan itu kemudian berputar-putar di dalam kepala Rukia, membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Ingatan itu seperti sebuah roda raksasa yang sekarang sedang berputar dengan sebuah kecepatan sudut yang maksimum. Mata Rukia terbelalak.

Ia… sekarang telah berdiri di sebuah pintu. Pintu ingatan. Pintu itu telah terbuka dan Rukia… perlahan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Melihat sebuah kenyataan yang cukup lama terkubur.

…

-tsuzuku-

Huaaahhh!!! ampun… gomenasai karena keterlambatan update!!! tolong jangan salahkan saya… salahkanlah ujian mid semester dan si virus sialan yang telah meng-KO si kompi (a.k.a my lovely computer) hingga saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini untuk beberapa minggu!!! *dilemparin gajah* readers said: cari-cari alasan ajah!

Tapi bener kok… soal si kompi kena virus. Saya sempat panik banget waktu itu. Sampai-sampai saya nggak mau makan *boong!* nggak mau tidur *nyenyak banget tuh…* dan nggak mau belajar!! *yeee!!! itu mah semuanya juga nggak mau*. Tapi untung saja, operasi si kompi berjalan lancar. Dan ia sekarang sudah kembali sehat…^^

Nggak penting banget sih curhat segala, hehehhe XP. Inilah jawaban review untuk Nocturnes Op. 6:

**kuroi no yuki: **kalau yuki-san pasti bisa! ayo yang semangat! yuki-san kan pianis beneran… sedangkan rukia cuma pianis fiktif, jadi kamu pasti bisa! saya tadinya juga nggak mau membuat Nemu mati. Tapi apalah daya… jalan ceritanya memang begitu T.T hontou ni arigatou atas dukungannya…

**Haru n Byakun: **rukia disuruh sabar tuh sama Haru-san… (Rukia: diem mode on). Aaaargggh!!! capek ngomong ama Rukia! nggak pernah ditanggepin! siapa sih yg buat dia jadi begini???? *ya kamu author bodoh!* Hahaha Hiyori emang pantes jadi tokoh jahat kan??? *digeplak Hiyori*

**Aizawa Ayumu: **jadi benci sama Hiyori??? waaahh! ternyata saya telah membuat popularitas Hiyori menurun!!! Hohoho!!! XD *digeplak Hiyori (Hiyori said: kok malah bangga! author geblek!)*

**Sagara Ryuuki: **eh? kok kamu bisa tahu kalau saya suka mitologi Yunani? jangan-jangan Ryuu-san seorang esper??? *KYAAAA!!! (kagum mode:on)*

**Aya-na Byakkun: **oh yah? saya sih nggak pernah nonton supranatural, abis malem banget ditayanginnya, prinsip saya tuh tidur jam 8 malam untuk kecantikan *alah!* paling adik yang nonton karena emang dia tuh titisan ratu kelelawar… waakakakkak! *moga-moga tuh anak nggak baca nih fic*

**kaorinin: **hah? apaan tuh artinya speechless? *diketawain readers* maklum… bahasa inggris saya rata-rata sih… pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, gimana? bisa diterima?

**Tsuichi Yukiko: **ting tong! anda benar! orang itu Nemu. oh…. Tsuichi-san… Hontou ni arigatou…. jadi malu saya… *blushing mode:on*

**Zheone Quin: **nah loh! makin bingung??? wah… itu efek sampingnya baca nih fic!! *digebukkin readers*. memangnya apa yang ngebingungin? tanya ajah… nggak usah takut…. saya masih makan nasi kok, paling kalau kepepet makan apa ajah yang ada (?!). eh? apaan tuh hiatus? Hontou ni arigatou karena udah setia menunggu…^^

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki: **hontou ni arigatou Hikaru-san… huhuh T.T *terharu mode:on*. yup, Nemu mainin Requiem buat dirinya sendiri. wah… kamu tahu juga kisah Mozart yaa??? *KYAAA!!! (seneng karena dapet temen sehati sepikiran (?) mode: on)*

**sarsaraway20: **hontou ni arigatou!!!! KYAAA!!! seneng banget deh!!! *digeplak sarsa-san*. saya terharu karena kamu sudah mau melawan rasa tidak sukamu terhadap piano dan membaca nih fic… hiks.. hiks… *nah loh? nih author sinting nangis lagi kan…*

**Ishikawa Miharu150696: **Hontou ni arigatou Miharu-chan…^^ rukia, ditanya tuh… nggak dendam ama hiyori dan kunieda? *Rukia diem mode: on*. udahlah nggak usah ditanya… nanti jadi sinting kayak saya loh… (?!). bagaimana penjelsan kesedihan Mayuri di chapter ini? bisa diterima?

**ichirukilunagituloh: **hmm… gimana ya… untuk masalah romance ichiruki, saya dah minta pendapat ma temen, klo kata temen saya, biarkanla tokoh ichiruki disini berjalan apa adanya, daripada dimasukkin unsur romance eh… nanti malah hasilnya jadi jelek. tapi diusahain deh. makasih atas sarannya yaa… gimana klo menurut readers yg lain?

'**Ruki-chan' pipy: **hontou ni arigatou^^ nih, dah di update^^

Review dan balasannya untuk yang nggak log-in:

**ai-sama: **apa-apaan tuh?! masa' hitsugayanya cuma segitu dimunculin! udah gitu… kalah lagi! jangan-jangan… entar mati lagi ya?

**rukii: **eh? boleh juga tuh idenya! *mikir mode: on*

**ai-sama: **baka! nanya tau!

**rukii: **oh, nanya toh… liat ajah di chapter berikutnya yaaa... wakakakak! uhuk! uhuk! *keselek mode: on*

**desty-chan: **w suka banged pas bagian nemu meninggal demi menunjukkan kepada ibunya bahwa kekuatan Pyrokinesisnya bisa juga berguna buat orang lain. trus sama adegan pas ichigo ma rukia pulang dari makamnya nemu! ichigonya ngajakin gandengan tangan gitu…eh, terus rukianya mau!! oh! KYAAA!!! so sweet….

**rukii: **ca… ca…. kebanyakan nonton pilem korea sih… jadinya begini deh. kembalilah ke alam nyata ca… BBF udah selese tayang…

**desty-chan: **eh, tapi ada yang baru loh… w suka ma produsernya!

**rukii: **loh? kok jadi ngomongin pilem korea??? trus apa lagi komentarnya?

**desty-chan: **hehe. khilap ;p. keseluruhan cerita sih bagus. cuma ada beberapa yg ganjal. kenapa rukianya bisa disekap oleh fans hisagi padahal rukia kan esper, harusnya dia bisa baca pikiran jahat mereka kan? trus pas digudang kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada kupu-kupu dan angin kencang?

**rukii: **rukia tuh kan baca pikirannya kalau dia emang lagi mau baca pikiran orang itu. iya nggak rukia? *rukia diem mode: on* aarghh!!! pokoknya, dia tuh udah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. oh ya, kupu-kupu itu trademarknya sih nemu di animenya. makanya nonton bleach jangan pilem korea mulu! *promotion mode:on*

**yunichan: **bagus. Susah ditebak. Eh, terakhirnya ichigo ma rukia dibuat jadian ya! Biar seru! Wkwkwkwkwk

**rukii: **gila lu…

**momo saitou: **keren banged. Apalagi pas nemunya tewas. Aku tuh jadi berasa ada di cerita itu. Apalagi tuh waktu rukia ngeliat kejadian itu langsung. Pasti seru klo w bisa ngeliat langsung!

**rukii: **oh… lu mau kena kebakaran yeee…????

**desty-chan: **oh ya satu lagi! w kan baca ulang chapter 5, w gak ngerti ma cerita wanita berambut oren, sapa tuh namanya? trus dy ke nisan? kuburannya sapa?? apa hubungannya ama cerita???

**rukii: **ntu inoue. makanya ca… baca baik-baik. ntu nisannya kaien. ada kok hubungannya. tunggu ajah di chapter berikutnya… hhohohoho.

**desty-chan: **hah? inoue? tokoh baru lagi tuh?

**rukii: **aargh!!! bisa gila nih saya!!! inoue ntu nama panjangnya… orihime inoue!!! makanya nonton bleach!!!! jangan nonton pilem korea!!!!!

Hufft… balas reviewnya sampai disini ajah dulu ya. saya capek. ntar jadi tambah sinting lagi. hahhaha XP. tetep ditunggu reviewnya ya… kesan-kesan bahkan hadiah dari kalian (loh?)

Jangan ragu-ragu untuk bertanya kalau masih bingung dan bila ada yang mengganjal di hati. sesuai pepatah si anonym 'malu bertanya sesat di hutan (?)'.

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	8. Nocturne Op 8

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 8~

Bagaimana harus kulindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku?

Aku menangis.

Gema teriakanku bergaung hampa.

Bersahut-sahutan di kedalaman hutan yang lebat.

...

Di hamparan waktu yang terbentang.

Selama aku masih hidup.

Hari-hari itu takkan pernah hilang.

...

Rukia… perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pintu ingatan itu. Degup jantungnya berbunyi tak karuan. Seperti sebuah drum yang ditabuh berkali-kali tiada henti. Dewa Phobos* bersemayam di dalam pikirannya. Dewi Mnemosyne* perlahan menghampirinya dan kemudian memperlihatkan kepadanya lembaran-lembaran dari ingatannya yang telah terlupakan itu.

Rukia… hanya mengenal laki-laki bernama Shiba Kaien itu selama beberapa minggu. Bagaikan angin musim dingin, keberadaannya hanya meninggalkan warna kesedihan dan ia menghilang begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Rukia, pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaien di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Saat itu, Rukia sedang ingin menyendiri. Tapi begitu melihat tempat itu sudah ditempati oleh Kaien, Rukia pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Itulah pertama kalinya Rukia melihat kematian orang lain di Karakura High School. Bayangan Kaien… terlihat tipis di matanya.

Keesokannya, Rukia pun kembali datang ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia mendekati Kaien dan melarang Kaien untuk menaiki kereta api karena di dalam mimpinya, Rukia mendengar suara sirine palang kereta api saat kematiannya menjelang. Kaien yang mendengar kata-kata Rukia yang aneh itu begitu terkejut, tapi matanya tidak mau lepas dari Rukia. Kaien pun lalu dengan spontan memegang bahu Rukia dan berteriak. "Sudah kuputuskan!!"

Sayang, saat itu bel tanda masuk langsung berbunyi. Kaien pun segera kembali ke kelasnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Rukia pun terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Rukia pun hanya bisa berdiri di bawah pohon sakura dalam keheningan. 'Mengapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang itu? Apa yang sudah diputuskannya?'.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia kembali menemui Kaien di bawah pohon sakura. Rukia begitu penasaran mengapa pikiran Kaien tidak bisa dibaca olehnya. Tentu saja Rukia tidak akan menanyakan hal itu. Rukia tidak begitu peduli. Yang akan ia tanyakan adalah… tentang sesuatu yang sudah diputuskan oleh Kaien. Itulah yang sesungguhnya membuatnya penasaran.

Kaien yang sedang membaca sebuah buku begitu terkejut karena kedatangan Rukia. Tapi keterkejutannya hanya sesaat dan diganti oleh senyuman yang begitu riang. Ia menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia pun menurutinya.

"Namaku Shiba Kaien. Kelas 2-5. Namamu siapa?" tanya Kaien sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia." jawab Rukia singkat sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak berani menatap Kaien. Perasaan takut muncul begitu saja setiap kali Rukia melihat bayangan seseorang yang semakin menipis, apalagi saat orang itu sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, tidak sopan loh tidak menatap lawan bicara disaat berbicara." ujar Kaien pelan sambil tersenyum menatap Rukia. Rukia yang mendengar pernyataan itu pun langsung tergelak dan terdiam sebentar.

Kaien pun ikut terdiam dan menatap aneh Rukia. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat Rukia memutar lehernya perlahan ke arah Kaien. Dan kemudian… Rukia pun menatap lurus-lurus mata Kaien.

"Hahahaha!!!! bukan itu maksudku!!! kau ini unik sekali!!! hahahhaa!! keputusanku memang tepat!" ucap Kaien di tengah-tengah tawanya yang begitu kencang.

Kini giliran Rukia yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Karena ia tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran Kaien, Rukia pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kaien tertawakan. Rukia segera melupakan hal itu dan membiarkan Kaien menyelesaikan tawanya dalam beberapa menit. Sedangkan Rukia, hanya terdiam sambil tetap memandang Kaien yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa. Setelah tawa Kaien menghilang, Rukia kemudian berkata pelan…

"Apa yang sudah kau putuskan…?"

Kaien pun tersentak. Matanya menatap bisu bola mata violet Rukia. Bola mata violet itu menuntut kepadanya sebuah integritas*. Hati Kaien bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi itu bukan suatu masalah karena Kaien adalah seorang pria yang penuh dengan integritas. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Kaien pun menjawab…

"Sewaktu aku masih kecil. Nenekku yang seorang miko pernah berkata padaku bahwa saat aku besar nanti, aku akan mati karena melindungi seorang gadis yang aku cintai. Kata-kata nenek itu sampai sekarang masih terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam diriku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk menemukan gadis itu. Tentunya, gadis yang kulindungi nyawanya itu haruslah gadis yang cantik… hahhaha. Maka dari itu, aku sudah memutuskannya."

Rukia terpana. Mata violetnya terbelalak karena mendengar jawaban dari Kaien. Saat mengucapkannya, Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas tidak ada keraguan di wajah Kaien.

"Ya… sudah kuputuskan aku akan melindungimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Itulah takdirku." lanjut Kaien sambil menatap Rukia yang masih dalam kebisuan.

Rukia tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kaien. Mengapa Kaien begitu berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada orang lain? Padahal, Rukia sendiri yang dapat mengetahui kematian tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu semua adalah konsepsi yang salah!

Sejak hari itu, walaupun Rukia tidak mengunjungi Kaien, tapi Kaienlah yang terus mengikuti Rukia kemanapun Rukia pergi. Saat Rukia membaca di perpustakaan, saat jam istirahat dan saat Rukia sedang bermain piano. Bahkan, Kaien nekat mengunjungi rumah kediaman Kuchiki hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan Rukia apakah ia baik-baik saja. Kaien tidak takut pada Byakuya. Malah, tidak menghiraukannya. Satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Rukia.

Tetapi semua rutinitas itu berubah saat Rukia divonis oleh dokter bahwa organ-organ dalamnya seperti paru-paru dan jantungnya telah mengalami kerusakan dan penurunan aktivitas kerjanya secara perlahan-lahan. Entah penyebab secara pastinya. Tapi yang pasti hal itu disebabkan karena peningkatan tekanan darah dan detak jantung yang signifikan. Berat tubuh Rukia juga berkurang antara 1-8 kilogram. Hal ini karena suatu hal telah memusatkan seluruh energinya ke otak sehingga pada hasilnya sangat menyita energi di dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu baru diketahui bahwa semua itu karena Rukia telah menggunakan kekuatan ESPnya secara berlebihan, yaitu hampir di bawah batas tekanan normal tubuhnya. Jika Rukia menggunakan kekuatannya dibawah batas itu, maka sudah dapat dipastikan maka Rukia akan terkena serangan jantung dan kehilangan nyawanya. Seperti yang telah dialami oleh seorang esper terkenal 'Nina Kulagina' yang meninggal karena hal yang sama pada akhir tahun 1970.

Sejak itu, Byakuya pun melarang Rukia untuk sering-sering menggunakan kekuatannya bahkan tidak boleh sama sekali. Byakuya juga terus mengawasi Rukia agar Rukia tidak memainkan pianonya. Karena permainan piano itulah yang telah mengaktifkan kekuatan ESP Rukia.

Rukia sendiri sejak itu menjadi paranoid. Ia menjadi takut pada sesuatu yang memantulkan atau memperlihatkan sosok dirinya. Rukia sangat takut jika suatu saat nanti ia melihat sendiri bayangan dirinya yang semakin menipis. Ia pun terus-menerus mengurung dirinya di kamar dan memusnahkan serta menghilangkan hal-hal yang dapat memperlihatkan sosok dirinya itu.

Karena tidak sanggup menanggung beban ketakutan pada dirinya yang begitu berlebihan. Rukia pun dengan seluruh sisa keberaniannya memutuskan suatu hal yang sangat bodoh. Ia akan bunuh diri sebelum melihat sendiri kematiannya.

Sore itu. Saat persimpangan perlintasan kereta api sebelah utara kota Karakura sedang sepi dilalui orang. Rukia berdiri. Di tengah-tengah rel. Menanti kematiannya. Dengan caranya sendiri.

Palang pengaman kereta api pun diturunkan. Sirine peringatan kereta api yang berdentang-dentang menggema. Menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Rukia memejamkan matanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar ke luar rel.

"Dasar bodoh! apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!" teriak Kaien begitu kencang sambil memegang tangan Rukia kuat-kuat. Rukia tidak peduli, ia marah. Rukia pun menghempaskan tangan Kaien dengan kasar.

"APA HAKMU?!" jawab Rukia tidak kalah kencang. Sesaat Kaien pun terkejut tapi kembali membentak Rukia.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati! Karena aku akan melindungimu! Akulah yang akan mati demi gadis yang kucintai! ITULAH TAKDIRKU!!!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, sementara sirine kereta api terus berbunyi. Rukia terperangah. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas kata-kata Kaien. Tekad Kaien tidak bisa dibantah dan sudah bulat.

Rukia pun mengaku kalah dengan tekad yang sangat kuat itu dan mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi, takdir memang kejam. Kapan saja takdir bisa menyerang. Menghilangkan akal dengan kegelapan yang lebih dari kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka berdua berguncang hebat. Gempa dahsyat pun terjadi. Tubuh mereka berdua oleng. Tapi, Kaien yang melihat Rukia akan jatuh ke atas rel menarik tangan Rukia yang ada di sisi rel dan melemparkan Rukia keluar palang. Rukia jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya yang tanpa perlindungan membentur tanah dengan keras dan dengan perlahan darah kental keluar dari pelipisnya.

Kaien yang menggantikan posisi Rukia, tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas rel. Tanah berhenti berguncang dan Kaien pun berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi takdir telah menentukan. Mewujudkan tekad bulatnya. Takdirnya…

Di tengah kesadarannya yang samar-samar, dari sudut matanya, Rukia melihat tubuh Kaien yang jatuh di atas rel itu dihempaskan keras oleh kereta api. Sirine persimpangan kereta api yang ada di dalam mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Bagaikan sebuah lonceng pengumuman kematian.

Rukia pun menutup matanya dengan berat sebelum sesaatnya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat di depannya, Inoue yang menangis sambil terisak-isak. Suaranya parau dan terdengar pilu. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kaien adalah kakak sepupuku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Dialah yang merawat dan menjagaku dari kecil. Dialah anggota keluargaku satu-satunya. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Kuchiki… hiks… hiks…"

Rukia pun memegang tangan Inoue itu dan menyingkirkannnya dari wajahnya. Inoue yang kaget akan tindakan Rukia menghentikan tangisnya sebentar dan memandang Rukia.

Dari bola mata Inoue yang bulat itu, Inoue dapat melihat dengan jelas, air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua bola mata violet milik Rukia. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku ingat…"

…

Takdir adalah suatu peristiwa yang tidak terelakkan, yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah dan tidak akan berubah. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha untuk mengubahnya, maka pada akhirnya, kita hanya mendapat sebuah hukuman. Hukuman karena telah memaksa takdir. Walaupun begitu, hanya ada satu kebenaran yang abadi. Kebenaran yang harus kita hadapi. Dan kebenaran itu sangat berhubungan erat dengan takdir. Takdir kita, hanya bisa ditemukan oleh sebuah kebenaran.

Malam itu, Rukia kembali terbangun. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Matanya tidak juga mau menutup. Mimpi-mimpi masa lalu itu terus menghantuinya dan merengkuhnya dengan sebuah rasa takut. Tapi, Rukia ingin menemukan sebuah kebenaran. Kebenaran untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia pun berjalan perlahan ke arah cermin besar yang ditutupi sehelai kain putih di sudut ruang tidurnya. Cermin besar itu sudah lama tidak dibukanya. Karena bagi Rukia, cermin besar itu terlalu menakutkan. Cermin itu dapat menampilkan sosok tubuhnya secara keseluruhan.

Rukia berhenti dan berdiri di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan. Menariknya lagi dan membuangnya lagi. Kemudian, dengan ragu-ragu Rukia pun memegang kain itu dan menariknya.

Rukia tersentak. Suaranya tercekat. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat dan mendingin. Rukia pun terjatuh dan kemudian terduduk lemas. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa menggigil itu, tapi tak bisa.

Dengan rasa takut dan rasa penasaran, Rukia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap bisu ke dalam cermin itu. Cermin besar itu… memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang semakin menipis.

…

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Dan Ichigo melewatinya dengan sebuah kehampaan. Lagi-lagi, Rukia tidak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah. Ichigo sudah bertanya pada Byakuya tapi yang bersangkutan… mengacuhkannya.

Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang aneh. Inoue seperti sedang menghindari dirinya. Padahal biasanya, Inoue selalu menghampiri dan mengajaknya berbicara. Ichigo tahu itu bukan sikap Inoue karena ia marah kepadanya. Tapi… lebih terlihat seperti sebuah rasa takut padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi dengan dua orang ini??? Walaupun mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal, tapi entah mengapa Ichigo merasa di antara mereka berdua telah terjadi sesuatu.

Dan tidak terasa, final kontes musik Karakura High School yang ke-30 sudah tiba harinya. Persiapannya begitu meriah. Karena kontes musik kali ini dibuka untuk umum. Pengunjungnya juga lebih ramai dari yang kemarin.

Seleksi diadakan masih di tempat yang sama, yaitu di aula besar bagian gedung sebelah timur. Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan musik pun lebih banyak yang berdatangan. Mungkin, penilaian yang terakhir ini akan menjadi penilaian yang sangat sulit.

Karena salah satu finalis -Kurotsuchi Nemu- telah meninggal. Maka, Hitsugaya Toushiro pun menggantikan posisinya, menjadi finalis yang baru. Maka, semakin bertambah ketat dan sulitlah persaingan, karena alat musik yang dimainkan dalam babak final ini berbeda-beda yaitu biola, clarinet dan piano.

Ichigo pun hari ini datang. Ia tidak akan pernah mau melewatkan permainan Rukia. Tapi kali ini, ia datang bersama Asano yang memaksa ikut. Asano juga penasaran karena ingin melihat penampilan adik ketua osis yang misterius itu.

Ichigo dan Asano yang datang agak datang terlambat, mendapat tempat duduk agak di belakang. Tapi walaupun begitu, panggung masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Syukurlah… batin Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, bolehkan aku duduk di sebelahmu?" suara perempuan yang sudah lama tidak di dengarnya itu menyapanya di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Ichigo pun menoleh. "Orihime? Oh, silahkan." jawab Ichigo yang masih agak bingung. Asano pun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas perempuan yang telah menyapa dan duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo itu. Oh… Orihime, salah satu penggemar Ichigo, pikirnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bodoh?" tanya Ichigo dengan alis mengernyit melihat Asano yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang salah minum obat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku orang terkenal."

"Ha???"

'CKLEK!' lampu penerangan di aula pun meredup. Yang terang sekarang hanyalah panggung di depan yang telah di desain oleh anak-anak osis dengan gaya interior zaman ratu Victoria. Sangat elegan dan membuat pandangan menjadi nyaman.

Pembawa acara pun keluar dari sisi panggung dan berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Ichigo menaikkan alisnya, ia sepertinya mengenal pembawa acara itu. Pembawa acara itu menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna biru dan rambutnya dicepol. Senyumnya ditebar ke seluruh penjuru aula.

"Selamat datang semuanya di final kontes musik Karakura High School yang ke-30. Nama saya Hinamori Momo. Sayalah yang akan membacakan nama-nama finalis dan lagu apa yang akan dibawakannya. Sebagai pembuka, mari kita langsung saja panggil peserta pertama. Seorang pemain biola yang akan membawakan lagu berjudul 'Tzigane' karya Maurice Ravel. Inilah dia… Hisagi Shuhei."

Pembawa acara pun kembali melangkah masuk ke sisi panggung. Dan dari sisi sama, keluarlah pemuda berambut acak-acakkan dengan tato 69 di pipinya itu. Ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Matanya tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah penonton dan mulai memainkan biolanya.

Biola yang terlihat biasa saja itu, sekarang terlihat seperti biola Stradivarius yang legendaris. Suara yang keluar begitu lembut membuat semua orang begitu terhanyut. Hisagi jelas sudah berlatih keras selama dua minggu ini. Ia berdiri tegak di tengah panggung itu dan memainkan biolanya dengan tingkat akurasi yang sangat tinggi. Penuh dengan semua eufimisme*.

Permainan biola pun berakhir dan pembawa acara kembali masuk ke tengah-tengah panggung. Pantas saja Ichigo merasa mengenalnya, pembawa acara itu adalah teman sekelas Rukia yang sering ia tanya tentang kabar Rukia. Hanya saja sekarang, ia tampak berbeda karena dibalut sedikit make-up.

"Peserta kedua adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang akan membawakan lagu berjudul 'Going Home' dengan clarinetnya. Lagu itu adalah karya seorang komponis terkenal Antonin Leopold Dvorak."

Hitsugaya pun masuk dan memainkan 'Going Home' dengan clarinetnya. Penonton juga dibuat terhanyut dengan lagu yang kedua ini. Suaranya begitu unik tapi penuh dengan intelegensia musik tingkat tinggi.

Tanpa terasa sudah tiba di permainan yang terakhir. Yaitu permainan piano Kuchiki Rukia yang Ichigo tunggu sedari tadi. Ichigo sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatnya, mungkin karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Rukia.

"Inilah peserta terakhir. Seorang pianis berbakat yang menempati posisi pertama di seleksi kedua. Ia akan membawakan lagu yang berjudul 'Eroica' karya seorang komponis legendaris Ludwig van Beethoven."

Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju grand piano berwarna putih yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah panggung. Grand piano itu sama dengan grand piano yang dimainkan Rukia di babak sebelumnya. Kali ini Rukia mengenakan gaun panjang dengan aksen renda-renda yang lembut dan tidak begitu mencolok. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi berwarna hitam. Dan… sedikit ada yang berbeda. Ichigo merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Rukia, entah apa itu.

Inoue menelan ludahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Dilihatnya wajah Ichigo dari ekor matanya. Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah Rukia. Perasaan bersalah menusuk hati Inoue, tapi ia belum bisa mengatakannya. Inoue pun memandang ke depan dan ia bisa melihat, dengan sangat jelas, wajah Rukia yang begitu pucat.

'Eroica' mengalun dengan riang. Nada-nadanya terdengar jenaka. Kali ini, penonton bukan hanya terhanyut, tapi juga dibuat terpukau oleh Rukia. Terpana di dalam keheningan mendengar keajaiban nada-nada yang telah disusun oleh Beethoven yang bahkan tuli itu. Euforia kembali menguasai permainan Rukia dan perasaan itu terus berputar-putar membentuk pusaran emosi yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. Bagaikan seorang virtuoso* dari dunia mimpi. Sungguh impresif*.

Inoue membelalakkan matanya. Air mata telah menggenang di sudut matanya. Permainan piano Rukia telah membuka hatinya. Hatinya luluh. Pantas saja Kaien bersikap seperti itu. Siapapun yang telah mendengar permainan Rukia pasti tahu bahwa… permainannya, alunan nada-nada itu adalah sebuah kejujuran yang dipenuhi oleh keindahan. Tidak ada kebencian setitik pun. Untuk siapapun.

"Bagaimana Orihime? Indah sekali bukan…?" ucap Ichigo sambil tetap memandang ke dapan. Inoue tersenyum getir dan kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Ya… indah sekali."

…

Setelah permainan piano yang menakjubkan dari Rukia. Para juri pun segera berdiskusi. Seperti yang pernah dijelaskan, penilaian kali ini lebih sulit dan memakan waktu lebih lama. Maka dari itu, di waktu yang kosong itu, panggung diisi oleh penampilan dari klub-klub musik. Mereka menampilkan keahlian dan kemampuan terbaiknya. Seperti klub paduan suara, klub live music maupun klub musik yang memainkan sebuah orkestra Gershwin 'Rhapsody in Blue'

"Kurosaki-san, maafkan aku." ucap Inoue tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah permainan orkestra 'Rhapsody in Blue'. Ichigo yang terkejut karena perkataan Inoue pun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Inoue kembali tergelak. Ia memandang Ichigo sesaat dan kemudian mendesah pelan. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaan Kuchiki-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku sebenarnya adalah adik sepupu dari Shiba Kaien. Waktu itu aku marah pada Kuchiki-san yang kuanggap telah membunuh Kaien. Aku telah mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Kuchiki-san. Walaupun aku tahu itu semua adalah kemauan Kaien sendiri. Tapi hatiku masih terasa sakit karena kehilangan keluarga yang disayangi. Aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang," kata Inoue sambil mulai terisak. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang berubah warna menjadi merah karena menahan tangis. Inoue menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Inoue. Jadi benar telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua?

"Aku tidak tahu kejadian secara pastinya. Tapi aku tahu pasti kalau Kaien telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Kuchiki-san karena ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia akan mati karena melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Tapi melihat Kurosaki-san yang tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi Kuchiki-san, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kalau Kurosaki-san akan bernasib sama seperti Kaien. Aku, aku--"

"Orihime, janganlah kau salahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kau tidak bisa menentukan apakah nasibku akan sama seperti Shiba-senpai atau tidak. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa takdirnya sendiri sebelum ia menemukan sebuah kebenaran sejati. Aku yakin, Shiba-senpai pasti juga tidak ingin kau bersedih terus-menerus hingga akhirnya kau menyimpan dendam pada Rukia. Aku yakin, Rukia pun tidak akan marah padamu karena kau membencinya. Maka, biarkanlah semua berjalan apa adanya dan kita hanya perlu melewatinya dengan kebahagiaan."

Inoue tercengang. Ia terpana mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di wajahnya. Wajah Kaien pun terbayang saat Inoue menatap Ichigo.

"Terimakasih. Kau telah berubah Kurosaki-san." ujar Inoue sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Orkestra 'Rhapsody in Blue' pun selesai bermain.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Iya."

"Hei… jangan berbicara berdua saja dong….," kata Asano mengagetkan mereka berdua. Asano yang sedari tadi diam saja karena baru pertama kali mendengar permainan orkestra, akhirnya bersuara juga.

…

Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya Hinamori pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah panggung. Dengan senyumnya, ia pun membacakan hasil penilaian para juri.

"Hasil penilaian para juri sudah keluar. Baiklah, saya akan membacakannya. Juara ketiga diraih oleh Hisagi Shuhei dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Tzigane'. Juara kedua oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro lagu 'Going Home'nya. Dan… juara satunya adalah… pemegang nilai tertinggi Kuchiki Rukia dengan permainan pianonya yang luar biasa berjudul 'Eroica'."

Setelah itu, secara berturut-turut Hisagi dan Hitsugaya masuk ke tengah panggung. Tapi, Rukia tidak terlihat disana.

Para juri pun mulai saling berbisik-bisik. Para anggota osis dan pembawa acara saling berbicara dengan wajah khawatir di sisi panggung. Ichigo pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Hei, mau kemana kau Ichigo?!" tanya Asano sambil berteriak di tengah-tengah banyaknya suara yang bersahut-sahutan di dalam aula. Tapi Ichigo yang sudah berlari jauh ke depan tidak mendengarnya.

Ichigo terus berlari sambil mencari-cari sosok Ishida, satu-satunya anak osis yang dikenalnya -selain Byakuya tentunya-. "ISHIDA!!"

Ishida menoleh dan menaikkan posisi kacamatanya saat melihat Ichigo "Ada apa?"

"Rukia… Kemana Rukia…?"

"Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sekarang kami sedang mencarinya. Terpaksa, penyerahan beasiswa dan piagam penghargaan dilakukan tanpa— Hei! Ichigo! Aku belum selesai!!!" teriak Ishida melihat Ichigo yang sudah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ishida hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya.

Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu keluar. Mengapa Rukia menghilang? Padahal ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggunya. Saat dimana Rukia membuktikan kepada semua orang eksistensi dirinya.

"Hujan?!" pekik Ichigo di ambang pintu aula. Hujan yang turun begitu deras. Rasa cemas dan takut langsung hinggap di hati Ichigo. Ichigo pun hendak berlari menembus hujan itu dan segera mencari Rukia.

"Tunggu Ichigo!" panggil Inoue sambil terengah-engah. Ichigo pun berbalik dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Orihime? aku harus segera mencari Rukia, dia hi—"

"Pakai ini." ucap Inoue sambil meletakkan sebuah payung transparan ke dada Ichigo. Ichigo mematung.

"Cepat!" imbuh Inoue dengan nada sarkasme*. Ichigo pun menerima payung itu dan segera berlari.

Inoue hanya bisa menatap pilu Ichigo. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Kami-sama, lindungilah Ichigo."

…

-tsuzuku-

**Glosarium** *alah! apa coba artinya?*

***Dewa Phobos**_dewa dalam mitologi yunani kuno yang menguasai rasa takut.

***Dewi Mnemosyne_ **dewi yang menguasai ingatan-ingatan manusia.

***Integritas_**kejujuran.

***Eufimisme_**ungkapan pelembut.

***Sarkasme_**mencemooh, kata-kata kasar.

***Impresif**_meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.

***Virtuoso** _orang yang memiliki kemahiran menguasai teknik bermusik.

Akhirnya… Nocturnes Op. 8 telah tiba!!!! untuk memenuhi nafsu para readers (loh?) yang ingin membantai saya –sang author gaje-, dengan penuh pertimbangan bersama Euclid (nah loh?), saya pun membuat sebuah glosarium untuk kata-kata yang sekiranya saya, sulit untuk dipahami readers. semoga berguna, amien…. (eh?)

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini? jujur saya lagi buntu ide banget, jadi maap kalo ceritanya rada aneh dan gaje *banget!*. Nah, waktunya ngalor-ngidul jawab ripiu!!!!

**Aizawa Ayumu: **Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini^^. Ai mau tahu? sebenarnya saya tuh makhluk planet lain yang terlempar ke bumi waktu zaman es. trus bangun dari hibernasi panjang dan tiba-tiba saja bertekad untuk membuat fic tentang musik!!! *gila!: digampar Ai*

**Sagara Ryuuki: **KYAAAA!!!! yang bener??? kika suka mitologi yunani? paling suka yang cerita apa? kalo saya yang tentang perang troya… untuk masalah kematian Ichigo saya juga gak tahu… yang tahu cuma rukia… *alah!*

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki: **arigatou^^. kita lihat saja nanti XP

**Violeta-haru: **wah! ada penggemar kaien, saya juga looh^^. hontou ni arigatou^^

**kuroi no yuki: **semoga saja (-/\-). hontou ni arigatou… ^^ (Ichiruki punya deathglare darimana??? nyolong punya grell ya???) *ditabok ichiruki*

**Azalea Yukiko: **ketuaan? emang umur yu-chan (loh?) berapa? jangan terlalu dipuji gitu ah… saya jadi malu looh…. *blushing*. hontou ni arigatou^^

**Lucia Jeevas: **soal itu kita lihat saja bersama nanti^^. yuhuuuu!!! akhirnya!!! ketemu juga temen yang suka musik klasik!!! paling suka lagu apa? hahhah XD makasih ya!

**Ishikawa Miharu150696: **GYAA!!! mi-chan!!! yang benerrr???!!!! *histeris mode:on. ditendang mi-chan*. Rukia dendam ama siapa maksudnya?

**ichirukilunagituloh: **iya deh senpai, ntar ditambahin garem.. *ditabok senpai*. medusa tuh perempuan keturunan gorgon *klo ga salah* yang ada di dalam mitologi yunani. Rambutnya seperti ular dan setiap yang melihat matanya akan menjadi batu. kalo mau lebih jelas silahkan tanya ama si malin kundang aja, mungkin ia pernah ketemu ama medusa, makanya jadi batu gtu *ngarang!*. skeptis: ragu-ragu. eksentrik kayak aneh gtu artian harfiahnya. stoic tuh orang yg gak punya emosi. klo untuk urusan itu, mari kita lihat bersama. hohoohohoh XP

**Sora Chand: **Iya nih udah di update^^. arigatou udah mau membaca fic ini.

**sarsaraway20: **pertanyaannya udah tahu jawabannya kan? oke deh. kita liat saja bersama nanti^^. arigatou sudah mau menunggu^^

**tobi anak-bae: **kematian siapa ya???^^. sudah tahu jawabannya kan? tapi masih bingung nih… nama yg bagus buat penyakitnya apa ya???

**Momo Saitou**: jeuh… dasar! saya bukannya anak Herodotus, tapi titisannya Phytagoras (?). bilang aja mo… pendek gtu. ga usah mungil segala. saya tahu apa maksudmu… *angry mode on*. mo, emang tw apa artinya keep writing??? khu khu khu XP

**FaroreRayzes**: hontou ni arigatou^^ saya cuma bisa bilang ARIGATOU!!!

Begitulah, ternyata banyak yang penasaran dengan hubungan inoue dan kaien ya??? kalian nggak kecewa tahu mereka bersaudara kan??? hahaha. sok lah… di review, saya terima apa ajah kok. pujian, masukkan, pertanyaan, keluh kesah dan kritikan *tapi yang membangun! bukan flame!*. eh, ramen ama bakmi boleh juga ;p *sapa juga yang mau ngasih!*

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	9. Nocturne Op 9

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 9~

Nada yang terlihat di dalam mimpi.

Terdengar seperti sebuah kesunyian.

...

Ketika aku memainkan nada-nada itu sendirian.

Hanya sedikit kesepian, yang memanggilmu sepanjang waktu.

Apakah terjangkau ke tempatmu?

...

Ichigo terus berlari kencang sambil menatap langit biru yang tertutup awan hitam bergulung-gulung. Gulungan awan hitam itu tampak mengepul seperti sosok berjubah hitam di langit. Tercium aroma hujan yang basah dan dingin. Halilintar menyalak tiada henti, suaranya menggelegar dan memekakkan telinga. Membuat suasana hati Ichigo semakin mencekam. Hanya satu yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Ichigo saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Rukia? Kemana aku harus mencarinya?

Ichigo berlari menembus rinai hujan yang kian lebat. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berlari-larian mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Hujan semakin deras. Syukurlah... payung pemberian dari Inoue telah melindunginya, walaupun tidak seluruhnya.

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa arah dan hanya mengandalkan insting serta intuisinya untuk mencari Rukia. Napas Ichigo sesak, berpacu dengan kejamnya cuaca buruk dan dinginnya angin kelabu.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat memandang punggung Rukia yang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ia terlihat memangku kelincinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Di depan kakinya terdapat susunan kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah layu dan basah membentuk 2 buah huruf. Inisial 'P' dan 'S'. Sepertinya… aku pernah melihatnya? batin Ichigo sambil mengingat-ngingat.

Ichigo pun mendekati Rukia pelan. Kemudian, melindungi kepala Rukia dari hujan dengan payung yang sedang dipegangnya. Rukia menengok, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya kepada Ichigo. Tatapannya hampa. Ruang udara di sekitar Ichigo tiba-tiba saja terasa menyempit saat Ichigo melihat mata violet Rukia yang terlihat sayu. Wajahnya pucat dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu arti dari inisial yang kubuat ini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada susunan kelopak bunga sakura berinisial 'P' dan 'S'.

Ichigo menggeleng. Rukia kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke huruf 'P' lalu ke huruf 'S'. "P adalah piano dan S adalah shi (kematian). Kedua kata ini telah berikatan denganku tanpa kusadari. Mengikatku dengan sebuah benang kuat yang bernama takdir."

Ichigo terdiam. Berpikir dan berusaha untuk mengerti maksud dari perkataan Rukia. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Hanya suara rinai hujan yang terdengar olehnya.

"Semakin sering aku bermain piano, semakin sering aku menggunakan kekuatan ESPku dan semakin dekat pula aku dengan kematian."

Kali ini Ichigo terkejut. Pikiran negatif tentang Rukia mulai merasukinya, memaksanya untuk mempercayainya.

"Singkatnya, aku sakit Ichigo. Dokter sudah memvonis bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama jika aku terlalu sering menggunakan kekuatan ESPku. Kekuatan ESP telah menghabiskan seluruh energi di dalam tubuhku. Aku… akan segera mati."

Ichigo tetap terdiam. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka berdua. Hanya suara hujan dan… suara degup jantung Ichigo sendiri yang semakin keras menghentak. Membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Ichigo tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Rukia yang bagaikan menghujamkan sebuah pisau ke dadanya. Sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Rukia akan meninggalkannya?

Ichigo tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Apakah tidak cukup dengan Ibunya saja? Apakah Rukia juga harus pergi dari kehidupannya? Padahal, waktu bermusik yang mereka lewatkan begitu menyenangkan. Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan hal yang berharga itu.

Tapi, Ichigo lupa akan satu hal. Takdir. Kata itu bersifat mutlak, absolut dan tidak bisa diubah. Bagaimanapun Ichigo berusaha mencegahnya, hal itu akan sia-sia saja. Kecuali kalau ia mau mengorbankan dirinya seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Kaien. Tapi… apakah Rukia akan bahagia jika Ichigo melakukan hal itu?

Ichigo kemudian teringat akan kata-kata ayahnya saat upacara kematian ibunya. Ayahnya itu memarahi Ichigo yang saat itu terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan berkali-kali berkata akan menyusul kepergian Masaki –ibu Ichigo-.

"Apa kau pikir ibumu akan senang jika kau pergi menyusulnya?! Tidak Ichigo! Yang dia inginkan hanya agar kau bahagia! Ayah, Karin dan juga Yuzu tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu dan kami juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu… Mari kita bertiga berjuang bersama-sama. Saling menempa satu sama lain."

Ichigo terkesiap. Ia tahu. Bagaimana seharusnya dirinya bersikap sekarang. Ya… hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan olehnya.

"…kau tahu bunga iris Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kemudian sambil memandang bunga iris yang berdiam dengan cantiknya di sebelah mereka. Ia tidak bergeming walaupun hujan begitu keras menghantam tubuhnya.

"Waktu terus berjalan dengan menakutkan dan takkan pernah bisa kembali. Menyisakan kepada kita kenangan-kenangan yang berharga. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita dituntut untuk terus mencari tempat berlindung. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan tempat berlindung kita masih saja berupa kuncup. Dan… kau tahu Rukia? Bunga iris itu… ia mekar di saat musim hujan. Padahal, ia tidak punya tempat untuk berlindung. Ia tidak bisa lari dari takdirnya."

"Tapi… ia tetap mekar. Ia menghadapi takdirnya sendiri dan berusaha dengan kekuatannya. Kau pun juga bisa seperti bunga iris, Rukia. Seberapa berat dan besar takdir yang akan kau hadapi nanti. Berjuanglah dan nikmatilah waktumu saat ini. Buatlah kenangan yang berharga, yang bisa kau bawa jika kau pergi nanti. Terus berjalanlah ke depan. Dan aku… akan terus berjalan di belakangmu. Di saat kau bimbang, aku akan mendorongmu agar kau kembali melangkah. Di saat kau bersedih, berhentilah sejenak, aku akan menghibur dan menepuk lembut punggungmu. Di saat kau tengah berjuang, aku akan mengawasi punggungmu dan tersenyum saat kau berhasil melewati kubangan itu."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Kata-kata Ichigo telah menyentuh batinnya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Semangatnya untuk terus hidup kembali muncul. Memenuhi setiap rongga-rongga jiwanya.

Ichigo pun tersenyum lembut. Ia sendiri tidak sadar mengapa ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi, hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan olehnya, menyemangati dan menghibur Rukia. Karena, Rukia telah mewarnai hidupnya dengan musiknya. Ichigo pun ingin mewarnai semangat hidup Rukia yang telah menghitam.

Rukia pun terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Rukia yang memeluk kelinci putihnya begitu erat di tengah cahaya kilat dan hujan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Rukia… menangis diam-diam tanpa suara.

…

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di taman waktu itu. Saat itu, Ichigo membawa Rukia yang basah kuyup pulang ke rumahnya. Karena memang dari taman itu, jarak yang paling dekat adalah ke rumah Ichigo.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Inoue datang ke rumah Ichigo membawakan tas sekolah Ichigo yang tertinggal. Inoue begitu canggung dan terlihat takut saat melihat Rukia yang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Ichigo dengan wajah yang pucat. Tapi, karena dorongan dari Ichigo, Inoue pun tergerak hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Rukia.

"Permainanmu indah sekali Kuchiki-san. Err… Ano… Maafkan aku waktu itu. Aku—"

Inoue bicara dengan gugup dan tersendat-sendat. Tapi, tanpa disangka, Rukia malah menghampiri Inoue dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan. Inoue tercengang. Hatinya pun luluh sepenuhnya. Ichigo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Rukia bukan orang yang seperti itu." batinnya bahagia.

Masalah antara Inoue dan Rukia pun selesai. Seharusnya, hari ini, Ichigo bisa kembali bertemu dengan Rukia di sekolah. Mendengarkan kembali permainan piano Rukia. Mengobati rasa rindunya akan rangkaian nada-nada yang absurd* itu. Tapi nyatanya, tidak seperti itu.

"Rukia… dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ya… aku tahu dari ketua osis. Maka dari itu, untuk beberapa hari ini ia menyerahkan tugas osisnya padaku. Kupikir kau sudah tahu Ichigo?" ujar Ishida sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. Kemudian, ia pun mulai merapikan dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu! Lalu, kau tahu dimana Rukia dirawat?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang begitu cemas. Ishida menatapnya sesaat kemudian mendesah.

"Sayang sekali Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu. Ketua osis hanya mengatakan bahwa Kuchiki-san dirawat. Itu saja."

"Jadi… hanya Byakuya-senpai yang tahu? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yah… tadi aku sempat melihatnya sedang merapikan barang-barangnya di ruang osis. Mungkin saja--. Eh? Tunggu Ichigo! Aku belum selesai!!" teriak Ishida kencang saat menyadari Ichigo sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataannya. Sementara itu, Ichigo yang tidak mendengarnya terus berlari kencang menuju ruang osis.

Ishida pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Walaupun jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Kau tetap tidak boleh berlari-lari di koridor Ichigo…"

...

'TOK TOK'

"Masuklah." balas suara seseorang di dalam ruang osis. Suaranya begitu berat dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Ichigo tahu suara siapa itu. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Ichigo pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat saat melihat kenyataan bahwa orang yang mengunjunginya itu adalah Ichigo. Matanya menatap tajam kedua bola mata berwarna coklat milik Ichigo. Ichigo pun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Percuma saja. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku sebelum amarahku memuncak karena melihat wajahmu itu." ucap Byakuya tanpa ampun. Kata-katanya begitu tepat menusuk hati Ichigo. Tajam dan mengiris.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun. Seharusnya senpai mendengarkan aku lebih dahulu. Kalau senpai memang seorang murid teladan tentunya senpai tahu bagaimana tata krama berbicara yang baik dengan sesama individu kan?"

Byakuya terkesiap. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo dengan merapikan berkas-berkas osis yang tercecer di atas meja.

"Silahkan. Tetapi singkat saja, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk orang sepertimu."

Ichigo menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sabar… sabar Ichigo… dia adalah kakaknya Rukia. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Rukia… Kau tahu itu Ichigo karena kau juga adalah seorang kakak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu di rumah sakit mana Rukia dirawat."

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku memaksa."

Byakuya tersentak. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya merapikan berkas-berkas osis. Matanya semakin tajam menatap Ichigo. Tapi kali ini Ichigo tidak bergeming. Ia yakin dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu yang senpai rasakan. Rasa sayang yang ingin melindungi adik tercinta. Aku tahu. Karena aku juga seorang kakak. Tapi… apakah senpai tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal itu hanya akan membuat Rukia terkekang?"

Byakuya tergelak. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan janjinya dan kata-kata Rukia semalam. Rukia yang tergeletak lemas di atas kasur putih rumah sakit. Matanya yang pucat menatap mata Byakuya meminta permohonan.

"Nii-sama, jika aku mati nanti. Maukah nii-sama berjanji padaku agar tidak menyalahkan Ichigo atas semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini? Dan maukah nii-sama berjanji padaku untuk mengizinkan Ichigo ketika ia ingin pergi mengunjungi makamku?"

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku hanya berkata jika aku mati nanti. Bukan berarti aku ingin mati. Maukah nii-sama berjanji padaku?"

"Ya…"

Dada Byakuya bergemuruh. Ia ingat bagaimana Rukia semalam telah menghentikan kata-katanya dengan membaca pikirannya. Ia ingat bagaimana Rukia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya agar dikaitkan oleh jari kelingkingnya. Saling mengikat janji. Dan Byakuya telah melakukan hal itu. Tidak ada alasan lain bagi Byakuya untuk bersikap acuh pada Ichigo.

"Di rumah sakit pusat Karakura. Tetapi jam kunjungan bagi orang selain keluarga baru ada esok hari. Hari ini kau tidak bisa pergi mengunjunginya."

Ichigo tercengang. Byakuya baru saja memberitahukan kepadanya hal yang sangat krusial* mengenai Rukia. Apa… bukan indera pendengarannya yang salah menangkap sinyal gelombang suara?

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

"Terimakasih, senpai." ucap Ichigo dengan lantang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Byakuya kemudian berbalik keluar ruangan. Byakuya mendengus dan mengacuhkannya.

Byakuya menghela napas panjang. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Rukia tertarik pada pemuda aneh seperti Ichigo?

…

Dewi Aurora* telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan bijaksana. Hari pun berganti. Seiring jarum jam yang terus berputar, matahari naik semakin tinggi di atas langit. Hari begitu cerah. Langit biru membentang. Tapi, tidak begitu di rumah sakit pusat Karakura. Sebuah aura kecemasan dan ketakutan menyelimuti kamar nomor 1507. Chaos* sedang berputar-putar di sekeliling ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kondisi Rukia menjadi tidak stabil. Tekanan dalam tubuhnya naik-turun. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Padahal, tadi pagi ia masih tidur dengan tenang.

Para dokter dan perawat hilir-mudik, masuk dan keluar dari kamar VIP itu. Byakuya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan kecemasannya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus kepala Rukia lembut.

Detak jantung Rukia kembali normal dan Rukia pun membuka matanya pelan. Menatap bisu pada Byakuya yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengelus kepalanya yang hangat.

'DEG!'

Sebuah hentakan keras menyerang jantung Rukia. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung bergerak cepat. Wajah Rukia meringis menahan sakit. Para dokter dan perawat kembali menjadi panik.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Rukia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Byakuya yang berada di atas kasur.

"Nii-sama… ma… masih ada yang harus kulakukan…"

'DEG!'

Dengan sebuah hentakan dari alat pengejut jantung yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter wanita, alat pendeteksi jantung kembali berjalan normal. Tapi ada yang aneh… setelah mengatakan hal itu. Mata Rukia berubah menjadi kosong, seperti terhipnotis.

"Rukia…?"

…

Saat ini, Ichigo sedang duduk nyaman di sebuah bus antarkota. Bus ini, akan mengantarkannya ke tempat yang paling dia inginkan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Yaitu ke rumah sakit pusat Karakura, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Rukia sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi.

Tadi malam, ia sudah menyusun banyak daftar pertanyaan untuk Rukia. Nantinya, ia akan membicarakan semua hal itu dengan Rukia. Walaupun mungkin Rukia tidak akan menjawabnya dengan panjang -sepanjang pertanyaan Ichigo-, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ini.

'Haydn Cello Concerto in D Major' yang Ichigo dengar dari i-podnya untuk menetralisir rasa bosan, menari-nari dengan anggunnya di dalam sistem pendengaran Ichigo. Suara gesekan cello yang begitu indah, dapat menenangkan jiwa Ichigo yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia untuk sementara waktu. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berusaha memaknai dalamnya alunan nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Maria Kliegel.

Bus memasuki jalan tol. Kecepatan bus pun bertambah. Tiba-tiba saja, alunan permainan cello di dalam i-pod Ichigo berhenti. Ichigo spontan membuka matanya. Menekan-nekan tombol di i-podnya. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua baik-baik saja. Seharusnya 'Haydn Cello Concerto' tetap bermain. Ada yang aneh, pikir Ichigo cemas.

Ichigo tersentak. Matanya terbelalak. Tanpa dikehendakinya, 'Fantasie Improptu' tiba-tiba saja mengalun dengan sendirinya dari dalam i-podnya. Padahal, Ichigo tidak pernah merasa menyimpan lagu itu di dalam i-podnya. Ichigo dengan panik kemudian menekan-nekan semua tombol yang ada di i-podnya untuk menghentikan lagu itu. Tapi percuma. 'Fantasie Improptu' tetap bermain-main di dalam telinganya dengan arogan.

Pandangan Ichigo kemudian menjadi kabur. Ichigo pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah itu, pandangan Ichigo memang kembali menjadi normal. Tetapi, yang dilihatnya bukanlah suasana di dalam bus kota. Melainkan, sebuah ruang hampa berwarna hitam. Tanpa sesuatu pun. Hanya ruang kosong yang penuh aura dingin mencekam.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Dengan spontan, Ichigo pun membalikkan badannya. Rukia. Kini ia berdiri di hadapannya.

Rukia menatap kosong pada Ichigo. Ada yang aneh. Perasaan Ichigo begitu ganjil. Ia merasa… seperti pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan keras, Ichigo berusaha kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dilalui olehnya di dalam hidupnya. Ichigo terkesiap. Keringat dingin seketika mengalir di pelipisnya. Ya, dia ingat… dahulu, saat kejadian di depan toko musik bersama Asano dan Ishida. Dia pernah mengalami mimpi seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, setelah ini, pasti, Rukia akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Benar saja. Tidak lama setelah itu, bibir Rukia bergerak-gerak perlahan. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak sadar telah bertanya dengan cara yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Lari Ichigo…"

Ichigo terkejut. Mimpi kali ini tidak sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Di mimpi yang ini, ia bisa mendengar suara Rukia dengan jelas. Tetapi, suaranya terdengar begitu parau.

"Rukia…?"

"Lari Ichigo… Cepatlah turun dari bus itu. Komohon… Cepatlah… "

Semakin lama, kata-kata Rukia mulai tersendat-sendat. Rukia memegang lehernya. Seolah-olah kerongkongannya seperti tercekat. Air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua bola mata violetnya. Wajahnya yang pucat, menatap pilu kedua bola mata coklat Ichigo.

"Ichi... go."

Ichigo masih terdiam. Walaupun ia bisa mendengar kata-kata Rukia dengan jelas. Batinnya masih terlalu kaget untuk bisa mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

Sosok Rukia pun perlahan semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo dan sekarang, ia sudah lenyap dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Hei! Jangan keras-keras! Aku malu…"

Suara yang cukup lantang dari seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh di depan Ichigo telah membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya itu. Ichigo kembali kea lam nyata. Ia terperangah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Napasnya menderu-deru tidak tentu. Ia memegangi dadanya kuat-kuat.

Ichigo pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri dua orang gadis yang duduk di depannya itu. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah gadis yang tadi telah menyadarkannya.

"Maaf. Berapa lama lagi sampai kita sampai di halte rumah sakit pusat Karakura?"

Kedua orang gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Mereka menatap aneh Ichigo yang banyak berkeringat padahal hanya duduk diam di dalam bus. Seorang dari mereka lalu menjawab.

"Tidak terlalu. Sebentar lagi bus ini akan berhenti di halte Seireitei. Lalu, 3 halte dari tempat itu. Bus ini akan berhenti di halte rumah sakit pusat Karakura."

Bus pun berhenti sesaat setelah si gadis selesai menjawab. Ichigo lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada kedua orang gadis itu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Kedua orang gadis itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan semburat merah di wajah mereka. Jarang sekali pada zaman sekarang ini mereka bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang penuh sopan santun.

Tanpa dikehendakinya, Ichigo dengan lunglai, berjalan keluar dari bus. Ia sendiri bingung. Mengapa ia turun di halte Seireitei? Bukankah tujuannya adalah rumah sakit pusat Karakura?

Ichigo berdiri di halte Seireitei sambil menatap bingung bus yang sudah kembali melaju dengan begitu cepat. Mimpi buruk itu kembali membayanginya. Seketika, jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Membuat darah di seluruh tubuhnya mengalir lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa meter dari tempat Ichigo berpijak. Bus yang ia naiki itu menabrak keras truk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah samping. Mobil yang ada di belakangnya terlambat untuk mengerem sehingga tabrakan keras pun tak bisa dihindari lagi. Motor dan kendaraan lain yang ada di persimpangan itu hilang kendali dan saling menabrak. Bus yang Ichigo naiki terguling beberapa kali hingga terpental ke gedung yang ada di dekatnya. Beberapa orang terlempar keluar dari bus itu saat bus terguling.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat. Matanya terbelalak. Suara tangis dan pekikkan orang-orang yang begitu miris mulai terdengar.

Ichigo lalu memejamkan matanya.

Dan kemudian… bus itu pun meledak.

…

-tsuzuku-

**Glosarium***lagi?*

**Krusial_**pentingsekali.

**Dewi Aurora_**dewi dinihari yang membuka gerbang hari.

**Chaos_**kekacauan.

**Absurd_**tidak masuk akal.

Wahhh!!! gimana??? updatenya cepet kan??? hehehe… XD *narsicist mode: on*. Saya gak mau lagi diamuk massa FFn soalnya… Hohoho ;p

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan ajah nih… untuk Nocturnes Op. 10 kayaknya bakal ada keterlambatan update. Intinya sih… saya mau hiatus dulu, mungkin kira-kira selama 2 minggu… onegai (-/\-). Soalnya selama seminggunya saya akan menghadapi banyak ulangan. Maka dari itu, saya harus banyak-banyak latihan bankai. Agar nantinya saya langsung bisa meng-KO soal-soal kimia dan fisika yang sangat terkutuk itu… hahhahah XP. Yah… sekalian cari ide dan inspirasi sih…

Bagaimana dengan cerita chapter kali ini? aneh? gaje? gak jelas? (loh? itu bukan artinya sama aja ya?). Maksud saya, aneh? membosankan? menarik? mengharukan? atau…. ???? Oh ya, sekalian beri nilai ya… dari 1-10. *author berdoa mode: on*. Author say "Moga-moga gak diremedial…"

Oke, waktunya cuap-cuap jawab review…

**So-chand Luph pLend: **iya, nih dah di update. cepet kan…?

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696: **KYAAAA???!!! YANG BENER???!!! *ikutan histeris juga*. Syukurlah kalau kamu puas dengan glosariumnya… tapi saya telat nih ngasihnya… maklum, baru kepikiran setelah banyak diprotes ma readers… T.T

**sarsaraway20: **yup, kamu bener banget. Seharusnya sih… aku tulis di disclameir juga, by: clamp gtu.. tapi, males ah… readers juga udah pada tau kan??? Hahhaha!!! *ditabok mokona, igarashi satsuki, ohkawa ageha ma nekoi tsubaki*. Alasan lainnya, karena aku suka ma arashi, habisnya mirip ma saya sih… hohoho!!! *ditendang readers*. Yah… pokoknya saya merasa pas ajah untuk image rukia ma kaien.

**kaorinin: **yang bener? masa? ya ampun… cep… cep… cep(?) *sambil ngasih tisu*. Sama, saya ajah yang buat cerita juga heran 0.o. Hontou ni arigatou ne^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: **udah tahu jawabannya kan??? keep reading ya!!!

**Aizawa Ayumu: **hontou ni arigatou!!! *sambil bungkuk-bungkuk. Huhuhu, saya juga harap begitu… T.T

**tobi anak-bae: **makasih! makasih! makasih! yup, saya suka banget. Saya tahu kok… bisa sih… tapi, klo di fic ini kepanjangan… saya balas di PMS kamu ajah ya…

**kuroi no yuki: **loh? kok kamu tahu kalau saya baek hati tidak sombong dan rajin menabung??? *ditendang yuki-san*. Eh? emangnya boleh tuh… demo di depan gedung MPR??? ikutan dong… demi Ichiruki mah ayo ikut ajah!!! *sambil ikutan megang spanduk*

**ichirukilunagituloh: **hhh… senpai… *menghela napas panjang banget* bukannya waktu itu dah dikasih tau? ESP tuh singkatan dari **extra sensory perception **atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai sixth sense, terbagi dalam bagian penglihatan tembus pandang dan telepati. Yah… saya buat inoue disini insap. Padahal mau saya buat lebih jahat! *ditabok inoue FC* tapi saya takut dikira ngebashing chara… jadinya gak jadi deh… ayo!!!… siapa yang setuju klo inoue dibuat jahat???? *ngomong pake toa*

**evey charen: **hontou, hontou, hontou ni arigatou!!!! (-/\-) wah.. pujian kamu juga bikin saya gemes!!!! *sambil nyubit pipi evey*. Akhirnya… setelah 8 chapter berlalu… ada yg nyadar juga… hahhahah XP. Emang kamu yg bener kok… tapi, saya sudah terlanjur publish, habisnya… di chapter awal gak ada yg protes sih… jadi saya kira saya yg bener… hohoho!! keep reading ya!!!!

**Yanz ichiruki-chan: **wah!!! kalau begitu… selamat datang di fic ini!!! hontou ni arigatou dah baca fic ini!!!!. Gomen, saya nggak mau ngeluarin spoiler *ditendang yanz*

**Azalea Yukiko: **loh? masih tuaan saya dong…? hm… bagaimana ya??? kita lihat saja bersama nanti^^

**Violeta Haru: **tau tuh… saya juga udah capek ngomongnya ama lukia *cadel mode: on*, habisnya… saya malah didiemin mulu… T.T

**rukiahinata_ika: **amin… (-/\-)

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki: **nih udah di updet… hehhe^^

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby: **iya… iya… cep… cep… *sambil ngasih tisu*

**Zheone Quin: **wah? yg bener? hontou ni arigatou… novel best seller? amin… saya emang pengen buat novel… apalagi jadi best seller… doain ya…

**Sagara Ryuuki: **apanya… yg terlalu pendek? oh!!! saya tahu itu!!! hahay… hontou ni arigatou… keep reading neee…

Hiks… hiks… terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview… bagi yang belum mereview.. ayo! review sekarang juga! jangan malu-malu! silahkan numpang eksis di fic saya… hahhahaha XP. Baik pertanyaan, pujian, dan kritikan (no flame please!) akan saya jawab dengan senang hati…

Akhir fic, tunggu lanjutannya yaaa!!! keep reading!!!!

Jaa mata nee... (/--o--)/


	10. Nocturne Op 10

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

Character: IchiRuki.

Author: Rukii Nightray.

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 10~ 

Serenade.:

Kita semua berbaris di atas perahu nasib.

Ombak yang datang menjaganya dan kita tidak akan bisa lari.

Tetapi, jika kita kehilangan arah.

Ombak akan menuntun kita melewati hari yang lain.

...

Di dalam kegelapan ini.

Dengarkanlah hembusan nafasku.

Kemudian genggamlah tanganku.

Sehingga aku bisa menuntunmu menuju cahaya itu.

...

Ichigo segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit pusat Karakura. Tidak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Jantungnya masih terus berorkestra, melantunkan nada-nada sarkasme yang menghentak. Matanya menerawang ke jalan aspal yang berdebu. Pucat dan paradoks. Napasnya naik-turun. Di dalam kecemasan hatinya, Ichigo terus berdoa agar Rukia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf!"

Entah sudah berapa orang yang telah ia tabrak dalam beberapa menit yang menyesakkan ini. Ichigo terus berlari dan berlari. Menabrak orang dan meminta maaf. Menabrak dan meminta maaf lagi. Di dalam benak Ichigo, tidak sebersit sedikit pun keinginan untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah seperti atlit lari marathon itu. Keteguhan hatinya yang begitu kuat telah mengalahkan rasa lelah dan sakit yang sedari tadi sudah menderu-deru meminta pengampunan pada Ichigo.

'Tunggu aku Rukia!'

…

Sebelum orang-orang Eropa mempelajari dan mengembangkan ilmu perbintangan. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama orang-orang Yunani mengenal ilmu itu. Orang-orang Yunani kuno yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya itu sudah lebih dahulu mengetahuinya. Ilmu perbintangan itu, berkembang pertama-tama di Chaldea, lalu kemudian menyebar dan dibawa ke Eropa oleh para perantau maupun pendatang yang kembali ke tempat asalnya masing-masing.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa bintang adalah cahaya pengharapan. Jika ada bintang jatuh maka keinginan akan terkabul. Bintang pertama yang muncul di langit akan membawa kebahagiaan atau yang semacam itu. Tapi… apakah semua pemikiran itu benar adanya? Apakah orang-orang Yunani dan Eropa mempelajari ilmu perbintangan dengan memikirkan semua hal itu?

Jika memang ada jawabannya Rukia pun ingin tahu. Karena sejak dahulu, Rukia hanya berpikir hal semacam itu adalah hal yang abstrak. Itu semua hanyalah realisasi dari mimpi-mimpi bagi orang yang putus asa, yang sudah menyerah sehingga ia hanya bisa berharap kepada bintang di langit.

Bukannya Rukia orang yang moderat. Rukia hanya tidak memiliki sebuah keinginan, pengharapan, mimpi-mimpi atau segala hal-hal konyol yang mirip seperti itu. Rukia seperti sebuah raga dengan jiwa yang kosong. Hanya rongga tanpa isi. Berjalan tanpa arah. Berputar-putar di atas kebimbangan dunia. Melayang-layang dengan sebuah keraguan dan tanpa asa. Hatinya sudah lama layu. Tandus dan mengering.

Tapi… seseorang yang tulus telah menghampirinya. Menyiramkan kepada hatinya sedikit demi sedikit air keteguhan. Memberinya pupuk ketegaran dan menyinarinya dengan cahaya kekuatan hati. Hati Rukia kembali mekar seperti sakura di musim semi maupun anzu* di musim dingin.

Ia juga mengisi kembali jiwa Rukia dengan udara kebahagiaan, menghapus kehampaan dan mewarnai jalannya dengan warna yang cerah agar Rukia tidak lagi kehilangan arah. Ia mengajari Rukia cara membaca keindahan dan arti bintang di langit. Memberikan kepada Rukia sebuah mimpi dan pengharapan.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan maupun kesedihan.

Itulah yang Rukia rasakan saat ini. Di tengah rasa sakitnya yang mencengkram seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Di tengah senandung kematian alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang semakin pelan. Dan di tengah-tengah ketakutan yang mengikat Byakuya hingga ia menjadi sesak.

Mata Rukia yang kosong membuat degup jantung Byakuya tidak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat-kuat telapak tangan kiri Rukia yang lemah. Byakuya dapat merasakan denyut nadi Rukia yang terasa tipis. Seirama dengan suara yang dikeluarkan alat pendeteksi jantung.

Wajah Byakuya begitu pucat. Ia semakin erat mengenggam tangan Rukia. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Begitu pun dengan para dokter dan perawat. Mereka sudah menyerah. Berapa kali pun dicoba, hasilnya tetap sama. Takdir telah menentukan targetnya. Byakuya tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Tapi… ia tidak pernah mengira akan datang secepat ini.

"Tuan muda Kuchiki, izinkan kami keluar agar anda bisa tenang bersama adik anda di saat-saat terakhirnya ini. Saya tahu anda pasti sangat membutuhkan waktu ini." ucap seorang dokter wanita berkacamata sambil menepuk bahu Byakuya. Byakuya tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap menatap lurus kedua bola mata violet Rukia yang kosong. Suaranya seperti tercekat. Byakuya pun hanya mengangguk sebisanya.

Seolah tahu kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Byakuya, dokter wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Jika ada sesuatu. Panggil saja saya. Saya menunggu di luar." imbuhnya sambil keluar dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

"Rukia…" gumam Byakuya sambil mengenggam semakin kuat tangan kiri Rukia yang mulai mengejang dan menciumnya.

Butiran hangat mulai membasahi pipinya. Mencairkan es yang selama ini mendindingi hatinya yang keras.

…

Ichigo berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit pusat Karakura bagaikan berlari di tengah-tengah padang sabana. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan seorang penjaga keamanan yang menganggapnya telah mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit. Tentu penjaga itu hanya melaksanakan tugasnya dan Ichigo hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

'Ini ruang 1507.' ucap Ichigo di dalam hatinya saat melihat pintu dengan papan bertuliskan '1507. Kuchiki Rukia.' di depannya. Ichigo pun bersandar pada pintu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Pandangan matanya menjadi kabur. Mungkin karena ia begitu banyak kekurangan oksigen akibat berlari terlalu lama.

Penjaga keamanan yang berhasil menyusulnya, menghampirinya dan langsung menarik tangan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat si penjaga keamanan.

"Anda telah mengganggu ketenangan di dalam rumah sakit ini. Sebaiknya anda cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun! Saya hanya ingin menemui seseorang disini!"

"Saya tidak peduli. Ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, mengeluarkan seseorang yang membuat keributan seperti anda!"

Ichigo dan penjaga keamanan itu terus berdebat. Para dokter yang mendengarnya dari dalam ruangan pun merasa terganggu dan langsung melihat keluar bersama dengan Byakuya.

"Hentikan, Kurosaki." ucap Byakuya dengan nada suara yang dingin tapi terdengar parau. Ichigo pun menoleh. Ia tersentak. Begitu pun dengan si penjaga keamanan, ia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Byakuya dengan penuh hormat.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda Kuchiki. Saya telah mengganggu ketenangan anda. Saya hanya ingin membawa orang ini keluar karena ia telah membuat keributan di tempat ini," kata penjaga itu seakan-akan ia sedang berhadapan dengan atasannya. Padahal jelas-jelas dalam pelajaran moral, seharusnya Byakuyalah yang hormat kepada penjaga itu karena memang penjaga itu lebih tua daripada Byakuya. Atau… Byakuya memang benar-benar atasannya?

"Tidak apa. Pergilah." jawab Byakuya menanggapi sambil menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Penjaga itu pun pergi. Para dokter pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sekarang, tinggallah Ichigo dengan Byakuya.

Ichigo merasa seperti mendapat sebuah emphasis* dengan tingkat maksimum. Ia bagaikan katak yang sedang dipelototi ular. Seekor hewan herbivora tak berdaya yang akan dimangsa oleh seekor hewan karnivora dari kutub utara. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap Byakuya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Byakuya memang punya kharisma tingkat tinggi. Ichigo pun telah dicengkram oleh kharisma itu.

Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki kanannya masuk. Ia terdiam sesaat. Ia pasti akan mengusirku! batin Ichigo cemas. Ichigo menarik napas pelan, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengarkan sarkasme Byakuya. Hanya satu harapannya, semoga tidak terlalu intens agar ia bisa membalasnya dan segera bertemu dengan Rukia.

Byakuya pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. "Masuklah. Rukia sudah menunggumu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dapat mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku dapat mendengarnya senpai."

Ichigo ingin mempercayai bahwa ini adalah di dunia nyata. Byakuya! Byakuya mengizinkannya untuk menemui Rukia! Bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya para dewa dan bintang di langit telah mendengarkan suara hatinya.

Kamar rumah sakit bernomor 1507 ini adalah sebuah kamar khusus. Kamar ini memang disediakan bagi keluarga Kuchiki karena pemilik rumah sakit ini berteman baik dengan kedua orangtua Byakuya dan Rukia. Kamar ini unik. Terdiri dari 2 buah ruangan. Ruangan pertama adalah sebuah lorong putih yang panjang. Ichigo bisa melihat para dokter dan perawat yang berdiri di sepanjang lorong. Menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang aneh. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Byakuya pun membuka sebuah pintu yang berada di akhir lorong. Sebelumnya, Byakuya menempelkan ibu jarinya ke dalam sebuah alat yang melekat di samping pintu itu. Sepertinya pintu itu adalah sebuah pintu otomatis yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang yang sidik jarinya telah terdaftar. Pintu kedua pun terbuka dan tanpa diperintah Ichigo mengikuti langkah kaki Byakuya yang begitu berat. Ini laboratorium atau kamar rumah sakit? batin Ichigo dengan alis yang mengernyit.

Dada Ichigo sesak. Batinnya bergemuruh. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat Rukia yang terlihat sangat pucat sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Di dalam sistem pendengaran Ichigo, napasnya terdengar begitu lembut.

Dengan perlahan, Rukia membuka kedua kelopak mata yang melindungi kedua bola mata violetnya yang indah bagaikan bunga lavender. Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap pilu Ichigo.

"Syukurlah…" ujar Rukia begitu pelan. Suaranya kecil dan serak. Byakuya yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo menatapnya cemas di dalam keheningan sesaat itu. Ichigo… entah mengapa, merasa begitu sakit saat ini.

"Apanya yang syukurlah? Kau kan yang tadi melakukannya? Kau kan yang tadi menolongku? Mengeluarkanku dari bus itu!" bentak Ichigo sambil meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke tembok di sebelahnya. Suaranya yang berdebum menggema ke sekeliling ruangan putih yang mewah itu. Byakuya tersentak. Tapi… Rukia tidak bergeming. Ia… hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap lembut kedua bola mata coklat milik Ichigo.

"Bukankah… kau yang bilang bahwa aku bisa menjadi bunga iris? Seberapa berat dan besar takdir yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Aku akan terus berjuang. Membuat kenangan yang berharga. Memperjuangkan apa yang berharga bagiku. Terus berjalan ke depan. Dan kau… akan terus berjalan di belakangku. Di saat aku bimbang, kau akan mendorongku agar aku kembali melangkah. Di saat aku bersedih, aku akan berhenti sejenak, kau akan menghibur dan menepuk lembut punggungku. Di saat aku tengah berjuang, kau akan mengawasi punggungku dan tersenyum saat aku berhasil melewati semua kubangan itu."

Tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat. Tidak ada suara ataupun kata-kata yang mau keluar. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Perasaan seperti ini… pernah ia rasakan dahulu. Saat kematian ibunya. Perasaan penuh penyesalan karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang terkasih. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Ichigo merasakannya lagi. Sama. Bahkan lebih intens.

"Aku percaya semua kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku Ichigo. Aku akan mekar. Aku akan menghadapi takdirku dan berusaha dengan kekuatanku. Karena aku tahu aku tidak sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Karena… kaulah yang telah mengajarkan padaku apa itu artinya hidup."

'DEG!'

Kondisi tubuh Rukia sudah mencapai batasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini jantung Rukia menghentak keras. Byakuya menatap cemas ke arah alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Garis berwarna hijau yang tergambar di layarnya bergerak naik turun semakin landai mendekati sebuah garis lurus. Suaranya yang monoton semakin lambat.

"Rukia?"

"Aku… tidak ingin menyerah… hanya itu… Ichigo." ujar Rukia sambil memandang lekat-lekat Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum getir. Merasakan napasnya yang begitu berat tertahan entah oleh kekuatan apa.

"Sudah! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua itu!" teriak Ichigo tidak tahan melihat Rukia yang terlihat kesakitan tidak berhenti bicara seperti sebuah boneka yang telah rusak. "Seharusnya… kau tidak menolongku waktu itu…," imbuh Ichigo sambil mengenggam tangan kiri Rukia kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ichigo… bisakah… kau melupakan… semua kesalahan… maupun kesedihanmu…?"

"Hentikan! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Aku berjanji Ichigo… di dalam doaku… kita pasti… akan… bertemu… lagi…"

"Kau bodoh…" gumam Ichigo sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Terimakasih… untuk semuanya…" ucap Rukia pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir arogan membasahi pipinya yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya. Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Ichigo, kemudian mengusapnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kepalamu… hangat…"

'…'

…

Kesunyian serta kedamaian mengundang Rukia dari kejauhan. Menembus batas ruang dan waktu. Meninggalkan udara yang menyesakkan dan berjuta warna kesedihan.

Teriakan Ichigo bergema menjadi gaung kesepian. Meraung-raung menembus ke dasar sungai Cocytus*. Hatinya menjerit dan terasa begitu sakit saat mendengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berirama monoton satu nada. Andante*.

Aroma rumah sakit yang menyelimuti Ichigo terasa menyesakkan, kering dan terasa pahit. Ichigo memasuki dunia keheningan yang mencekam. Suara angin mendesau pelan di sekelilingnya, sayup-sayup seperti berbisik dan terkikik. Seolah-olah sedang mentertawakannya. Dalam pandangan di hadapan Ichigo. Shinigami yang telah mengayunkan sabitnya pada Rukia itu seolah berkata dengan dingin, "Sudah kukatakan. Takdir tidak bisa diubah. Jika kau mencobanya, maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Tubuh Ichigo lemas. Byakuya menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Para dokter dan perawat pun segera datang. Melepas semua alat-alat kedokteran yang melekat pada tubuh Rukia yang mulai mendingin.

Malam ini… sepertinya ia akan ditemani untaian nada-nada Requiem yang impresif*.

…

Angin bertiup dingin… Tanaman-tanaman mulai menyuram… Birunya langit… Hangatnya aroma rerumputan yang terbawa angin… Berpadu menjadi satu. Menyelimuti bayangan berwarna putih pucat…

Ichigo masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Hembusan nafas yang begitu lembut itu… seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ichigo ingin mempercayai hal itu. Menghargai semua kerja keras dan perjuangannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Di dalam diam… dan di dalam keheningan… perasaan tiada tujuan itu seolah mencengkram hatinya. Terasa sakit dan membeku. Bagaikan butir-butir api penyesalan inferno*.

Berkali-kali Ichigo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Apakah jika hari itu ia tidak tertidur di kelas… maka ia tidak akan mendengar permainan piano Rukia? Tidak akan bertemu dan mengenal Rukia? Sehingga… Rukia tidak akan mati?

Tidak, itu adalah pemikiran yang salah. Itu tidak benar. Ichigo begitu bersyukur saat itu ia bisa mendengar permainan piano Rukia. Rukia telah memberikannya rangkaian melodi-melodi terindah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidup olehnya. Mengikat dan memukau. Terus menggema di setiap mimpi-mimpinya, menemaninya di setiap langkah kakinya dan… mengisi kekosongan di setiap sudut jiwanya. Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia juga mensyukuri pertemuan ini. Karena… senyum pertama dan terakhir yang diperlihatkan oleh Rukia padanya… begitu tulus. Senyum itu telah menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuknya…

"Ini, kubawakan bunga iris untukmu. Aneh ya? Kau tidak boleh mentertawakanku. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membeli bunga. Yang membeli bunga untuk ibu juga selalu adik-adikku. Tapi kuharap kau senang." ucap Ichigo sambil meletakkan bunga iris di atas batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menatap lurus-lurus epitaph* bertuliskan 'Kuchiki Rukia' pada batu nisan itu.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh… mengapa kakakmu mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu ya? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku untuk menghadapi segala kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan dihujamkannya padaku. Aku tahu… kau pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu padanya kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang. Menari-narikan dedaunan dan ranting pohon. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari nisan batu yang bisu itu. Terasa sepi dan sunyi.

"Aku memang selalu banyak bicara. Sedangkan kau selalu diam saja mendengarkanku. Selalu… diam… berjuang sendirian…"

Tenggorokan Ichigo kembali tercekat. Sakit dan terasa sesak. Ia terdiam… dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap bentangan langit biru yang begitu luas… Menahan semua rasa sakitnya.

Ichigo menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan kuat. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukakannya sekarang. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Rukia bersedih lagi.

"Trauma dan ketakutan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dihilangkan. Tapi, aku akan berjuang. Seperti dirimu. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua pengorbananmu. Aku akan melupakan semua kesalahan maupun kesedihanku. Dan aku juga akan berjanji di dalam doaku… bahwa, kita pasti… akan bertemu lagi…"

…

Lima tahun kemudian…

Karakura Senior High School.

"Hiyori! Jangan berlari-lari di koridor!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil berlari mengejar seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang sudah berlari jauh di depannya. Matanya terpejam. Napasnya menderu-deru.

Tiba-tiba saja, si gadis berkuncir dua yang diketahui bernama Hiyori itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat si gadis berambut pirang yang berlari sambil memejamkan matanya menubruk dengan keras punggung Hiyori.

"Sakit…," keluh si gadis berambut pirang sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya. Hiyori pun menoleh dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Diamlah Ririn! Aku cuma ingin tahu siapa yang telah memainkan lagu seindah ini… kau bisa dengar kan…?" ucap Hiyori sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di samping telinganya. Matanya terpejam, berusaha mendengar dengan lebih jelas rangkaian nada-nada indah yang telah dimainkan oleh seseorang di dalam ruang musik yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri itu…

"Tapi, ruang musik di lorong barat ini kan sudah tidak digunakan lagi… Seharusnya kita tidak boleh datang kesini…"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Diam dan dengarkan saja!"

Tidak lama, mereka pun telah sampai di depan pintu ruang musik. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara permainan piano pun berhenti. Mereka berdua saling memandang heran. Alis mereka mengernyit.

'KRIEEET…'

Pintu ruang musik pun terbuka perlahan. Suaranya yang berdecit adalah tanda bahwa ruangan itu sudah lama tidak digunakan. Seketika, keringat dingin mengalir pelan di pelipis mereka masing-masing.

'KYAAA!' teriak mereka berdua bersamaan saat pintu ruang musik semakin lebar terbuka. 'Hantu! Itu pasti Hantu!' pikir mereka histeris. Mereka saling berpelukan dan memejamkan mata. Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua…?"

Suara seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka berdua itu… telah menghilangkan semua ketakutan yang ada pada diri mereka. Mereka pun membuka mata dan menghela napas lega begitu panjang…

"Hhhh…. ternyata Kurosaki-sensei toh…" ucap Ririn dan Hiyori hamper bersamaan ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang memegang kertas partitur di hadapan mereka. Orang ini adalah guru magang yang mulai mengajar seni musik di Karakura High School sejak 8 bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian tahu peraturannya kan? Kalian tidak boleh berkeliaran seenaknya setelah jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir. Apalagi datang ke tempat seperti ini." ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurosaki-sensei itu dengan santai sambil memukulkan pelan kertas partiturnya ke kepala Ririn dan Hiyori. Masing-masing satu pukulan.

"Maafkan kami sensei… kami hanya tertarik karena mendengar permainan piano sensei yang indah sekali… Apa judul lagu yang baru saja kau mainkan itu sensei?" tanya Hiyori dengan semangat. Ririn mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kami?" ucap Ririn dengan nada skeptis yang disambut dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat sangat di kaki kirinya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Hiyori menginjak kaki kiri Ririn tanpa ampun. "AWWWWWWWWW!"

"O, Oh… judul lagu itu adalah Fantasie Improptu… karya Frederic Chopin." jawab Kurosaki-sensei sambil menahan tawanya melihat kedua muridnya yang bertingkah lucu itu. Ia jadi teringat dengan kedua orang adiknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Sakit…."

Kurosaki-sensei pun mendekati Ririn dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya…" jawab Ririn sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena takut melihat tatapan nanar Hiyori. Hiyori pun ikut menghampiri Ririn.

"Aku benar-benar mengagumi permainan sensei! Kalau aku sih… tidak akan mungkin bisa bermain sehebat itu…"

"Terimakasih, Sarugaki. Tapi, orang yang pertama kali mengenalkanku pada piano adalah orang yang lebih hebat lagi…"

Spontan, mereka berdua pun tersipu. Semburat merah muncul mewarnai wajah mereka. Melihat senyum seorang guru muda adalah berkah terindah bagi seorang siswi. Apalagi melihat senyum seorang Kurosaki-sensei… Karena, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tersenyum setulus itu…

Bunga iris yang diletakkannya di atas piano antik itu, bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin. Mengabarkan kepadanya sebuah keteguhan yang diam-diam telah tumbuh di dalam hati. Lewat hembusan lembut sang angin. Ke tempatnya nun jauh disana… Entah di mana itu… Tapi, pasti. Suatu saat nanti, ia juga akan ke tempat itu. Bertemu dengannya. Seperti janji yang sudah diikrarkan di dalam setiap doa mereka.

Di bawah bentangan langit yang luas ini…

Hari-hari itu… tidak akan pernah pudar… dan terus hidup di dalam hati mereka berdua…

…

-owari-

**Glosarium***yang terakhir kok… =.=*

***Anzu: **nama latinnya Prunus Armeniaca, atau sebut saja bunga Apricot.

***Emphasis: **tekanan.

***Sungai Cocytus: **merupakan salah satu sungai dari ketiga sungai yang ada di dunia bawah di dalam mitologi Yunani. Nama lainnya adalah sungai jeritan. Berisi air mata dan ratap tangis roh-roh.

***Andante: **bagian musik yang dimainkan sangat pelan.

***Impresif: **meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.

***Inferno: **keadaan yang menyerupai neraka.

***Epitaph: **tulisan di batu nisan.

P.S: karena chapter ini menjadi terlalu panjang. Jika ingin melihat balasan review dan cuap-cuap saya yang membosankan tentang chapter terakhir ini, silahkan buka Nocturne Op. 11 ~Special Serenade~. Hontou ni Arigatou… (-/\-) [buka ya… onegai…^^]


	11. Nocturne Op 11  Special

Author: Rukii Nightray.

~jika chapter yang tidak berguna ini telah melanggar peraturan di dalam pembuatan fic (karena tak berisi cerita), saya mohon maap dengan sungguh-sungguh. saya membuatnya jadi seperti ini karena tidak mau chapter 10 menjadi terlalu panjang dan membuatnya mempunyai kb yang besar sehingga pulsa para readers yang membaca fic ini dari hape habis dalam sekejap.~

**Fantasie Improptu**

~Nocturnes Op. 11~ 

Serenade.:

Goooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeennnn! *sujud-sujud di depan readers*. Maap, updetnya kelamaan *banget!*. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja, entahlah… saya tiba-tiba kehabisan ide… otak saya menjadi kosong… roh saya terapung-apung di dalam cairan dilema… *alah! lebai!*. Yah… pokoknya waktu itu, perhatian saya tercurahkan semua ke ujian-ujian-ujian-ujian!

Saya mohon doanya dari para readers semoga hasil ujian saya bagus dan nggak ada yang diremedial, saya bisa naik kelas juga mendapat peringkat 3 besar yaaaa… *amin!* (-/\-)

Tidak terasa sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak saya pertama kali mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita Fantasie Improptu ini -walaupun publishnya sekitar bulan Februari-. Fantasie adalah fic saya yang kedua, yang saya kerjakan memang sepenuh hati dan jiwa raga saya *boong* karena… di dalam Fantasie tertulis semua harapan dan mimpi-mimpi saya (baca: menjadi seorang pianis) yang tak akan mungkin pernah terjadi sekalipun dunia ini berputar lebih cepat 0.5 detik.

Karakter Rukia disini adalah -mungkin- cerminan kepribadian saya karena dalam membuat setiap dialog yang akan diucapkan oleh Rukia maka saya akan berpikir 'akan bicara apa ya? apa yang saya pikirkan?'. Dalam pengerjaannya benar-benar membuat hati saya berdebar-debar karena saya adalah orang yang spontan begitu saja mengeluarkan apa yang saya pikirkan saat itu juga, apa yang saya pikirkan pasti akan saya ketikkan di dalam fic ini. Maka saya sebagai author juga jadi penasaran sendiri 'kira-kira di chapter berikutnya kata-kata bagus apa lagi yang saya akan ketikkan ya?'

Mungkin bagi para readers saya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ini adalah sejujur-jujurnya yang saya rasakan. Dulu, saya juga pernah terpuruk seperti Rukia walaupun saya selalu menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman -beda dengan Rukia yang menyembunyikannya dengan diam tanpa bicara-. Dan syukurlah… saya bisa dengan baik melewati semua itu. Hingga sekarang saya bisa menjadi seperti Ichigo dalam fic ini. Kuat dan tegar. Saya suka bagian ini! (/.)/

Mungkin, di antara para readers ada yang berteriak kecewa (atau mungkin menyumpah serapah saya?) karena akhir fic yang SANGAT gaje ini… tapi, saya mohon dengan sangat… akhir fic ini dapat diterima oleh para readers dengan hati yang ikhlas (?). Saya gak mau kalo para readers demo di depan rumah saya! *siapa juga yang mau? kurang kerjaaan kaleee!*

Cerita lima tahun kemudian itu saya buat agar akhir dari fic ini jadi gak terlalu suram… *Hahahhaha XP*. Ceritanya setelah kematian Rukia, Ichigo mulai belajar bermain piano. Ia dilatih oleh Ukitake-sensei. Karena ia selalu berusaha dan tidak mudah menyerah, Ichigo pun berhasil masuk universitas terkenal di Karakura, jurusan musik. Setelah lulus, ia magang di Karakura High School.

**Say thank to…**

Jujur, fic ini saya buat berkat bantuan para readers, teman-teman saya, komik-komik saya, si kompi dan Allah swt yang selalu dan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan jalan hidup yang indah untuk saya, walaupun mungkin hanya saya yang bisa melihat semua itu…

Hontou ni arigatou untuk para readers dan author yang tetap dan selalu setia membaca fic saya… dari pertama kali publish ampe chapter terakhir yang gaje ini… begitu juga dengan kalian yang baru saja mengikuti T.T *mau nangis nih…* Semua review dari teman-teman semua… *kalian kuanggap teman loh!^^* telah secara langsung membangun saya dan membangkitkan saya untuk terus berjuang membuat fic ini sebagai realisasi dari cita-cita saya yang belum terwujudkan (baca: menjadi seorang penulis). Semua readers yang telah memberi masukkan, pujian, kritikan maupun bagi yang sudah mem-fav fic ini… hanya satu kata-kata yang bisa saya ucapkan untuk kalian semua… 'Terimakasih!'

Untuk teman-teman saya, momo saitou, desty-chan, luna-senpai, farore rayzes, ai-sama dan yang lainnya yg tak bisa saya sebutkan disini karena saya lupa… *hehehhe XD* hontou ni arigatou karena telah terus memberi semangat kepada saya…

My dearest komik-komik saya… *loh?* yang selalu memberi saya inspirasi dan sejuta ide jika otak kanan saya lagi mandek. Tapi yang lebih pantas sih… ucapan terima kasih ini saya berikan untuk para mangaka di jepang sana… kubo tite, ninomiya tomoko, ono fuyumi (novelis), clamp, ken saitou, izumi asuka, gosho aoyama, matsuzuki kou, dll *maap lagi-lagi saya lupa*.

Tapi ucapan terimakasih yang paling utama adalah untuk… my lovely computer! 'si kompi'. Sumpah! tanpamu… fic ini gak bakal pernah ada! *karena saya orangnya males nulis pake tangan=pegel* XP

Oh ya, terimakasih juga untuk para maestro-maestro musik seperti Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Ravel, Tchaikovsky, dll *lupa lagi jadi maap*. Musik kalian sungguh menyentuh hingga ke tulang sum-sum saya (?)…

**Balasan review Nocturnes Op. 9…**

**kuroi no yuki: **kamu yakin aku punya sisi baik? hohoho! *ketawa ala cewek antagonis di anime jepang*. Sayang… harapanmu belum terkabul… rukia akhirnya mati dan saya belum mati (?) apakah kamu suka dengan endingnya?

**aya-na rifa'i: **maap ya… pmsnya lamaaa…. saya lagi ujian… tapi tenang, tunggu saja, saya pasti akan menepati janji saya (walaupun ngaret) *ngedipin mata*

**Aizawa Ayumu: **di chapter kali ini apakah rukia juga telah 'good job'?

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki: **hontou ni gomenasai… saya gak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu… sudah takdirnya di dalam fic ini rukia mati… tak apa-apakah? suka dengan endingnya?

**Jiya Mukherjee: **salam juga. masa? klo begitu… hantou ni arogatou! *sambil meluk-meluk jiya*. Saya pertama kali tahu istilah ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) karena membaca manga 'ghost hunt' (ada yang tau?). lalu, karena saya orangnya memang punya rasa keingintahuan yang begitu tinggi, maka saya mencari kebenarannya di internet. dan ternyata kekuatan itu benar-benar ada! bahkan, ada universitas yang khusus mempelajari tentang hal itu di London sana… waahh… saya semakin tertarik! kemudian saya mengacak-ngacak gudang rumah saya, mencari buku-buku tua yang ada di sana, 'ketemu!' begitulah jerit saya waktu itu ketika menemukan buku tentang ESP, disana tertulis bahwa otak kita sebenarnya baru digunakan sebanyak 10%. begitulah kronologinya jiya-san…^^

**Mii Saginomiya: **MAKASIH! MAKASIH! MAKASIH! *pake toa*. bukan kok, fantasie bukan lagu kematian, saya ajah yang dengan seenak dengkul menjadikannya seperti itu *ditabok chopin*. silahkan… denger aja… lagunya bagus kok, itung-itung promosi… iya kan bang chopin?

**Azalea Yukiko: **wah… yang benar? makasih! gimana? suka endingnya gak?

**sava kaladze: **thank you very much! I'm so glad! kalau endingnya kayak begini… sad ending gak? hah? haunting? pilem apaan tuh? *disorakkin readers: gak gaul lu author!*. kalo… kata-katanya kayak begitu, gimana? ini juga mikirnya semalem suntuk ampe saya nungging-nungging tau… T.T suka dengan endingnya?

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696: **yang bener? kamu adalah orang pertama yang bilang saya jenius! KYAAAA! *sambil meluk-meluk haru-chan*. hontou ni arigatou ya haru-chan… senpai akan selalu ingat semua dukungan dari kamu… T.T suka dengan endingnya?

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: **kamu sudah liat sendiri kan? eh! salah! ralat! –kamu sudah baca sendiri kan?- apakah kamu suka dengan endingnya?

**Sagara Ryuuki: **oke, nih dah di updet… beres ulangan! doain moga-moga lulus ya… gimana? suka dengan endingnya gak?

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby: **kamu benar sekali! konsekuensinya udah tau kan? gimana, suka dengan ending yang gaje ini?

**So-Chand Luph pLend: **lah? episot berapa tuh?

**Violeta Haru: **tak apa-apa. saya juga sibuk kok… (lebih tepatnya sih sok sibuk). pengennya sih gitu… tapi jadi mati semua dong? saya gak mau dianggep teroris (?) wakakakakka XP

**Fun-Ny chan: **salam kenal juga. maap ya, kamu baru ripiu sekali nih cerita udah tamat. tapi, makasih banget ya pujiannya… hontou ni arigatou!

**ichirukilunagituloh: **yang bener senpai? wah… tapi sudah tamat tuh… dan rukia ninggalin ichigo… tapi tenang, cuma rohnya saja… hatinya mah teteup melekat erat -seerat lem tikus- di hati ichigo! hahhahahha XP. gimana senpai? hasil kerjaku di chapter yang terakhir ini?

**ika-chan: **nggak usah nee-chan jawab lagi yaa… kan pasti udah tahu jawabannya hehhehe XP. gimana dengan endingnya? suka gak? masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan? kirim 'short message service' ke nee-chan aja^^

**Untuk yang nggak log-in…**

**saeki mii: **itu rukia ma ichigonya mati gak? hujan-hujanan gtu apa gak kedinginan?. apa cuma perasaan aku doang ya…? kenapa byakuyanya semakin terlihat seperti bapak-bapak? .

**rukii: **udah tau kan? gak usah dijawab ya… cuma perasaan kali…^^

**desty-chan: **dari chapter ke chapter ceritanya tambah ok! apalagi chapter 8 dan 9. gua suka banget! ada sedikit berbau romance sii… gua suka kaien dan ichigo yang peduli dan sayang ma rukia… cowok sejati banget deh mereka, heheheh.

**rukii: **wah… makasih ca… iya, habisnya banyak yang minta. tapi, dikit aja ya… gimana udah mirip pilem korea blum?

**desty-chan: **trus sekarang juga ada glosariumnya. so, kalau ada kata-kata yang susah gak perlu nanya-nanya ke lu deh. tapi, napa gak dari awal chapter aja si? dah, komentanya itu ajah. tetap semangat berkarnya kawanku!

**rukii: **iya, otak saya baru konek setelah di demo **banyak readers…**

**and last….**

Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers! karena kalian, saya ampe kehilangan kata-kata… T.T huhuhuhu, sedih juga sih… tapi petualangan saya dengan ichiruki di fic ini usai sudah…

Untuk terakhir kalinya, saya mohon review dan kesan-kesan para readers tentang chapter terakhir ini ya… pasti akan saya balas reviewnya ke pms kalian masing-masing… ayo review!

Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou. Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya yang lain!

Sayooonara! (/-o-)/

~sincerely (?) rukii nightray, 13 juni 2010~


End file.
